Quizas el destino
by Randa1
Summary: SJ.. MI PRIMER YAOI.. Los años no pasan en vano y para seto Kaiba, el reencuentro con un antiguo compañero de estudios marcara un antes y despues en su vida.. reencontrarse con el pasado nunca fue facil
1. Noche de Tormenta, Dia de reencuentros

**Quizas**** .. el destino**

Por Randa

Chicos este es mi primer intento de Yaoi,…. Y si comienzo a pedir piedad a partir de ahora?.... nahhh, mejor espero a terminar el fic y venga la turba por mi

Capitulo 1

Noche de tormenta, Dia de encuentros

Desde su lugar puede escuchar la tormenta desatada, el viento azotando la ventana y golpeando las ramas que se mueven y crujen bajo su capricho

Afuera los faroles iluminan débilmente, y bajo el efecto de la luz, la lluvia asemeja a una cortina gris que cubriese una superficie negra, sin ellos, solo el sonido de las gotas delataria la tormenta

De repente. Un destello, seguido después por un trueno

Lo peor de la tormenta esta por venir

Pareciera que esa noche algun dios vengativo haya decretado la extinción de la humanidad y hubiese abierto las puertas del infierno, para convertir su fuego abrazador en torrentes de agua que cubririan y destrozarian sin piedad a los pobres mortales, ignorantes de su destino

Lo peor de la tormenta esta por venir

Si.. hay peligro en el aire, se siente en el ambiente, en la atmosfera fria que corta tu rostro como miles de hojillas, que humedece tus ropas sin empaparlas

Se escucha en el viento, en su silbar quedo que se oye a travez de la ventana, que se escurre rebeldemente entre sus rendijas convertido en brisa fria que sopla en tu nuca y desciende por tu columna vertebral enfriando y estremeciendo tu cuerpo, haciendote temblar compulsivamente y erizar tu piel

Si.. hay peligro en el ambiente

El mundo guarda la respiración en espera de que algo suceda

Y sucedera

Mas el no presta atención a estas señales que le rodean, el solo se concentra en la redaccion de la carta que tanto le interesa, la carta mas difícil que ha tenido que escribir en toda su vida

Al pie de la pagina la firma, y como si ese simple acto fuese la firma de un decreto celestial, un trueno resuena haciendo estremecer todo hasta sus cimientos

Dobla la carta y la guarda en un sobre que sella, luego escribe al reverso: Para Mokuba

Toma esta y otras cartas similares que descansan sobre su escritorio, se levanta y camina hasta la caja fuerte, guardando las mismas en su interior

De ella saca un pequeño estuche de terciopelo color azul y lo guarda en su chaqueta

Cierra la caja y sale del estudio

La mansión esta completamente a oscuras y en silencio, solo el constante sonar del pendulo del reloj y de sus pasos le demuestran que anda por el mundo real y no un reino de sombras

Se acerca a la escalera, mira hacia las habitaciones y piensa en aquellos a los que deja para siempre

Ellos estaran bien, sabia en su corazon, tenian todo para ser felices y nada les faltaria.. ni siquiera un hogar

Ya que para ellos la mansión Kaiba se habia convertido en eso, un hogar

Algo muy distinto a la fria edificación  que fue antaño, ahora irradiaba calidez y seguridad.. irradiaba amor de familia, ahora era un hogar

Continua su marcha hasta la puerta principal y abre la puerta y es golpeado por una ventisca fina que le empápa el rostro

Bajo la lluvia corre hacia su auto, decide no llamar al chofer y conducir el, no le conviene el tener testigos ., alguien que intente disuadirlo  .. o que busque ayuda

Solo seran ellos dos

La visibilidad es poca, una luz a lo lejos le hace señas, es un policia y le indica que se coloque tras una fila de autos

Al parecer hubo algun accidente en el camino y hay que esperar a que sea despejado 

Aprieta con fuerza el volante, haciendo palidecer la piel de sus nudillos, es algo inusual en el, el nunca demuestra sus debilidades, pero esta noche la ansiedad es mayor y el retraso exasperante

Quiere terminar todo ya, no desea prolongar mas esto

Mas no puede hacer nada, solo esperar … y mientras tanto, su mente vuela hacia el

Hacia Joey

Recordaba sus años en el colegio, sonrie divertido al recordar las peleas entre ambos, curioso que recordara todo y cada uno de los detalles de tales eventos por años menos el rostro de Joey.. poco a poco se fue diluyendo en la neblina del tiempo convirtiendose en una sombra sin rostro y sin voz pero presente

La ultima vez que le vio antes de su reencuentro fue el dia de la graduación hace mas o menos 7 u 8 años, un momento que resulto en extremo amargo para el cachorro …

- No me hubiese gustado haber estado en su lugar – penso- y tu y tus amigos desaparecieron del desastre casi de inmediato

Después de eso .. solo comentarios de Yami

Ese si que corrio con suerte, Maximillian Pegasus le adopto legalmente y lo puso a la cabeza de Ilusiones Industriales, por eso no era de extrañar que se lo topara de vez en cuando en uno que otro negocio

Y siempre era el inevitable comentario acerca de sus amigos

Que si Tristan y sus estudios en leyes

Que si Tea y las audiciones

Que si Joey y la vida en el extranjero con su nueva familia

No les preste la mas minima atencion, de haberlo hecho.. tal vez la sorpresa hubiese sido menor

Si algo aprendi en este negocio era que el que pega primero, pega dos veces, a mis oidos llegaron datos fidedignos de que algun ex empleado de confianza disgustado publicaria una biografia no autorizada de mi persona

Logre que las editoriales retrasaran su publicación, solo que sabia muy bien que el tema era demasiado rentable.. y al parecer tenia en su poder secretos capaz de destruir la imagen de Kaiba Corp si eran enfocados de la manera apropiada

Habia que actuar y rapido

Contrate los servicio de una de las editoriales mas pretigosas a nivel internacional y ellos quedaron enviarme un escritor que me asesorase..

No puse objeciones, con la ayuda de ese escritor el libro estaria listo lo antes posible y no descuidaria mucho mis otras ocupaciones

Ese dia, mientras revisaba unos papeles sentado en mi escritorio, la secretaria me aviso por el interno que el enviado de la editorial habia llegado

- Que espere 20 minutos y hagalo pasar – ordene, después me dedique a hacer cualquier cosa, esta era una tecnica de amedrentamiento que solia usar, el dejar hacer antesala a alguien aumentaba su nivel de expectativa e inseguridad

Pensaba que el pobre debia de estar nervioso

Pasaron los 15 minutos y autorice que le dejaran entrar, lo qe no sabia en ese moneto era que el sorprendido seria yo

- señor Kaiba – dijo la secretaria-, este es el escritor que envio la editorial, el señor Joseph er… - dijo buscando en su libreta el nombre

- Weeler preciosa – le dijo haciendola ruborizar, luego me dijo-, hola Kaiba, tiempo sin verte

- Wheeler.. ese era Wheeler?, que hace aquí? – me pregunte sorprendido

Ya viene el capitulo 2


	2. Mi vida

Capitulo 2

Mi vida

Wow no sabia que me mandarian tantos Reviews en un capitulo.. estoy emocionada T_T .. son muy amables

( aunque despues cuando vea lo que les tengo planeado seran de amenazas.. ohhh aniway)

Foro: 

Gracias Chibi neko y gracias Sid_de_mizar por su apoyo en la publicación del primer capitulo

Ff.net:

**SELENE SUMERAGUI:**

El lemon vendra ocasionalmente, palabra de scout, despues de todo, mientras mas codiciada es la fruta prohibida.. es mas sabrosa

**NORIKO SAKUMA:**

El desastre.. en este capitulo esta.. aproposito, ya voy a actualizar el fic de Harry Potter Basado en el fic tu yo: Lies, para los que esten leyendo esto, esta en esta seccion de Yugioh

**CHANDRA:**

SERVIDA

**SARITAKINOMOTO:**

Paciencia, paciencia, que antes los voy a hacer sufrir un poco y Seto enrentara al mosnstruo de ojos verdes literalmente

**ORIKO ASAKURA:**

Oye si..  ahora que lo dices suena raro, pero antes me sonaba raro Horo l Len y mira como combinan….

**ARLA17:**

No te preocupes que eso fue intencional ( pero como me costo reducirme cuando mi costumbre son capitulos de 12 a 20 hojas de Word, todo por el suspenso)

**KAIBA SHIROU:**

No te parecio trillado?.. esperate a mas adelante .. es que no se porque mis historias me salen solo de dos maneras, o drama o romanticasmasempalagosasqueunheladodemielconmiel , espero que despues de eso aun siga gustandote

Pues a lo que estamos aquí verdad

Al fic

Espero que les guste

- Ese era wheeler? – se preguntaba-, la niebla que cubria su recuerdo se disipaba, poco a poco recordaba sus facciones, nuestras peleas.. todo

Joey no espero a la reaccion de Kaiba, camino con paso seguro hasta el  escritorio y abrio el maletin que portaba, saco de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta personal y se la entrego

Kaiba solo se limito a recibir la tarjeta sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, se sento y la ley

- Vive y veras – penso seto-, se imaginaba todo de Wheeler menos eso, una sonrisa de desden paso por su rostro

- Debere despedir a mis asistentes – dijo-, me habian indicado que esa editorial solo contrataba gente competente,

Joey solo se acomodo en su asiento y le devolvio la sonrisa de desden aunado con una pizca de desafio

- Siempre el mismo Kaiba – dijo para si  impasible en voz baja negando con la cabeza pero sin desdibujar su sonrisa desafiante,  y le dijo a seto:

- Mira Kaiba, no he venido aquí para rememorar viejos tiempos, ya no somos niños asi que mejor no nos portemos como tales, hay un trabajo que hacer, pero tu eres el cliente y tienes la ultima palabra – se levanta y toma su maletin-, hay una fecha limite que cumplir y si te sientes inseguro que sea yo el que escriba acerca de tus secretos personales por mi no hay problema, el otro escritor disponible en la editorial que cubre tus exigencias estara libre por lo menos en un mes

Seto quedo sorprendido por  el aplomo de Wheeler, estaba completamente cambiado, el Wheeler que conocio hubiese simplemente saltado a su cuello gruñendo o hecho caer la oficina a gritos por el simple hecho de que le hubiese llamado perro

Y lo habia llamado niño!!!, nadie nunca se atrevio a llamarlo asi, ni siquiera cuando de verdad era un niño y tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa hace años

No le daria el gusto a ese perro, ya veria quien es el amo, aunque … estaba ese plazo

- Un momento- penso-, soy seto Kaiba, no tengo porque aceptar un escritor mediocre, si levanto el telefono por lo menos 100 escritores llegarian en los primeros 80 segundos a ocupar su lugar … que es lo que estoy haciendo?, 

- Tu sabes lo que estas haciendo – dijo una vocecita en su cabeza

- Oh que rayos – penso-, seria curioso ver que tanto habia cambiado, tenia curiosidad, ademas estaba la fecha de entrega, el mismo la habia pautado y no le complacia esperar otro mes a otro escritor que llenara los requisitos que el exigia .. en el caso de que Wheeler si las llenase

Y el caso es que si. Leyo la evaluacion de su departamento de personal y sobrepasaba sus exigencias por un amplio margen

- Que mas me queda – dijo Kaiba-puedes comenzar a partir de mañana, ya después tu reemplazo  solucionara el entuerto que hagas. Cuando salgas ve con mi secretaria, ella te entregara el contrato de confidencialidad que debes firmar

- Solo una cosa en claro Kaiba – dijo Joey-, dejame de llamarme perro o cachorro.. esas niñerias creo que ya quedaron atrás, he venido a trabajar, no a comportarme como los chiquillos pe leoneros de secundaria

- Porque le impresionaron estas palabras?- penso-, fue como si .. no podia explicarlo, una sensación de lejania  le embargo, es cierto, la imagen del joven que tenia en sus recuerdos ya tenia rostro, pero de alguna manera se le hacia dificil asociarlo con el hombre frente a el

Como si fuesen dos personas distintas

Y en verdad lo parecian

Mientras uno era un chiquillo flacucho y dicharachero, sin muchas luces y algo inmaduro, que se la pasaba armando escandalo  con sus amigos

Esta persona frente a el era un joven mas sereno, y calculador, se notaba que tenia experiencia de vida aunque algo tenia en comun con el hico de antaño

Sus ojos.. aun eran calidos

- Si evita que te pongas a ladrar – dijo-, Wheeler solo meneo la cabeza riendose

- En verdad no cambias Kaiba – le dijo riendo aun-, nos vemos mañana para comenzar .. a las 9 estara bien

- No –dijo a las 8

- No cambias – seguía diciendo alegremente, no cambias-, a las 8 estara bien y saludame a Mokuba

Joey salio de la oficina dejando a un extrañado Kaiba tras de si

Que le paso en ese instante.. el no era asi?

Ahh, sea como fuese, el bendito libro debia ser comenzado ya

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la cuidad, Joey veia que tanto habia crecido en esos años

Hasta ahora creyo estar preparado para regresar

Y se encamino hacia el hotel , se prepararia para tomar un trago muy amargo 

Ya no podia postergar mas el asunto.. era hora de visitar a su padre

Aun recuerda  como era su vida antes de conocer a Thomas.. ese hombre fue mas padre para el en esos 7 años que su verdadero padre durante toda su vida

Gracias a el tuvo una vision distinta de la vida, gracias a el no se convirtió en un vago de la calle o sabra el cielo en que mas

Tal vez hubiera terminado alcoholico como su padre

Conocio a Thomas el dia en que se comprometio con su madre

Serenity le habia suplicado que asistiera a la fiesta del compromiso de ambos, insistio e insistio hasta que por fin joey cedio y asistio

Se sentia incomodo en ese ambiente, el no tenia nada que ver desde hace mucho en la vida de su madre, ella lo habia dejado

Fue Thomas el que hizo el primer acercamiento, y en esa fiesta no fue el unico

Parecio el haber hecho su proyecto de vida el lograr que Joey se reconciliase con su madre y Serenity le ayudaba cabalmente

Poco a poco logro que esos muros entre ambos se derrumabaran hasta que de una vez por todas Joey decidio enterrar el hacha de la guerra

Aun seguia viviendo con su padre, el era su tutor legal, hasta que por fin lograron que los tribunales le dieran su custodia a su madre y se fue a vivir con ellos

En esa epoca aprendio lo que en verdad era la vida en familia, algunas veces simplemente soñaba que todo fue siempre asi, que Thomas era su verdadero padre y que ese siempre fue su hogar

Que orgullo sintio el dia de la graduación, estaba con todos sus amigos celebrando ese dia tan especial

Sentado junto a ellos mientras el director lo0s llamaba uno por uno a tomar su diploma

Al llegar su turno de subir al escenario y recibir su medalla, una voz resonaba por encima de las otras

Era su padre

Entro borracho a la ceremonia y subio al podio 

Trato de agarrar a Joey pero el director le conmino en voz baja a descender y tomar asiento entre los invitados

El señor Wheeler estallo en rabia y trato de agredir al director, luego intento tomar a Joey por el brazo y llevarselo de Ahí pero los otros profesores lo sujetaron

De manera inexplicable logro sacarse del agarre de los tres hombres y en un ataque de ira volteo la mesa con las medallas y diplomas y noqueo al fotografo que se habia unido al grupo de profesores que trataron de calmarlo

Todo sucedió muy rapido pero para Joey parecia que sucedia en camara lenta

A su padre lo detuvieron, Joey no tenia cara para ver a sus amigos .. ni a nadie y salio del lugar sin dar tiempo a nada

Cuanto tiempo vago por las calles?.. ya era oscuro cuando Thomas lo encontro

- Ven conmigo Joey – le dijo y lo llevo a su oficina, ya era de noche y estaban solos

Thomas fue hasta su escritorio y saco una botella de coñac, sirviendose un trago el y otro a Joey

- Este sera nuestro secreto – dijo con sonrisa amigable-, si tu madre se entera que tengo licor en la oficina despues de las ordenes del medico, me mata y si se entera que te di a probar, me revive y me vuelve a matar .. – luego añadio con un falso guiño amenazador- y despues seguirias tu

Joey no pudo evitar sonreir, era la primera sonrisa desde lo ocurrio

Al acordarse de todo su sonrisa se desvanecio 

No tienes porque culparte Joey

Joey no le respondio, solo queria callar.. y Thomas lo comprendio, algunas tristezas es mejor matarlas con el silencio que gritandolas

Solo se limito a acompañarlo hasta que se sintiera mejor, no dijo nada, apenas se movio, pero estuvo ahí para el

Y siempre lo estuvo, por eso sera que decidio seguir sus pasos?, ser un escritor como el?

Su familia no poseia grandes recursos, el era apenas un periodista de un semanario local y el sueldo no era precisamente el de Donald Trump

Joey continuaba trabajando aunque como mensajero en el periodico donde trabajaba Thomas y su horario era mas flexible

No le habia comentado a nadie acerca de sus deseos de estudiar en la universidad periodismo

Un dia en casa, Thomas le llama y l pide hablaraa solas

- Toma – dice entregandole un sobre

- Que es esto?

- Solo abrelo

Dentro habian solicitudes para varias universidades, algunas de ellas en el extranjero

- Que es esto? – pregunto Joey

- Una sorpresa para tu madre, para Sere y para ti – dijo emocionado-, aun no se los he dicho, pero me estan ofreciendo un empleo en una editorial en Inglaterra,  editor en jefe

- Woow, eso es.. espera un momento .. Inglaterra?

- Si.. y queria que supieras esto antes

Por Sere y tu madre se que no habra ningun problema

Pero tu ya eres casi un hombre y  quizas tengas tus planes

Se que quieres estudiar en la universidad y este empleo me permite ayudarte con eso, si te fijas hay planillas de admisión para universidades tanto aquí como en Inglaterra … el dinero no sera ya problema

- Pero Tom…

- Yo te apoyare sea cual fuere tu decisión

No habia que pensarlo siquiera, extrañaria a sus amigos, pero era hora de seguir… y el mundo se abria frente a el

6 meses despues de dura preparación en el idioma y de equivalencias academicas, Joey Wheeler uiniciaba sus estudios de periodismo en Inglaterra

Por su desempeño en el periodico estudiantil logro hacerse resaltar hasta lograr una plaza como periodista de un famoso periodico Londinense, luego fue destacado como corresponsal en varias partes del mundo, en las principales ciudades y tambien en las zonas en conflicto

Su hermana serenity conocio a un joven en Inglaterra y se caso con el, ahora es maestra de escuela en una primaria en Yorkshire

Thomas utilizando algunos de sus ahorros aprovecho la oportunidad que se le ofrecia y compro algunas acciones de la editorial en la que laboraba y de empleado paso a socio

Era muy apreciado por todos, en especial por el señor Chambers, su socio, un ancianao al que adoptaron como de la familia 

Al morir decidio dejarle la mitad de sus acciones de la editorial a Thomas y la otra mitad se dividiria a partes iguales entre Serenity y Joey

Bajo la direccion de Thomas, la editorial continuo prosperando, hasta que en una arriesgada jugada, Thomas hipoteco la editorial y se dedico a comprar otras pequeñas editoriales por toda Europa, y juntas se convirtieron en un poderoso conglomerado 

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Joey lo que hubiese sido de su vida hace pocos años.. hubiera pensado que de seguro esa persona estaba loca o borracha  

Sip, la vida trataba bien a Joey Wheeler

Solo que lo bueno no puede durar por mucho

Mientras cubria una reunion de lideres en Sudáfrica, recibio la noticia

Thomas habia sufrido un infarto y estaba grave

No fue ni a empacar, tomo el primer vuelo y llego lo mas rapido que pudo

El medico le dijo que por fin habia reaccionado al tratamiento y que se recuperaria pero que su vida ya no seria la misma, debia reducir su ritmo de vida entre otras cosas

No se hablaba mas

Esa semana arreglo todo en el periodico y presento su renuncia, luego entro a trabajar en la editorial como editor asistente,  de todos modos tenia planeado hacerlo dentro de dos o tres años 

Juntos eran la llave perfecta, se forjaron una solida reputacion en el mundo editorial

Los que los conocian pensaban que eran en verdad padre e hijo , y cuando algun cliente caia en el error, no les importaba ni se molestaban en desmentirlo

Despues de todo, eso eran en el fondo

Padre e hijo

Y Joey sintio su apoyo mas que nunca en uno de los omentos mas cruciales de su vida

Siempre lo habia presentido, pero nunca lo habia admitido a si mismo

Pero algun dia tenia que suceder, la vida buscaria la forma que sucediera

Y lo hizo bajo la forma de un hombre de ojos verdes, Malcom Matthews

Un escritor de novelas de ciencia ficcion ( el favorito de Joey), que firmaba un contrato de exclusividad con el grupo editoria

Joey pensaba que seria un hombre viejo y cuarenton, pero resulto ser un joven atletico, cabellos negros como ebano, y mirada predadora de unos 32 años a lo sumo

El lanzamiento de su nuevo libro iba a ser por todo lo alto, las preventas habian superado las expectativas y Joey le acompaño en la gira de promocion

Era un tipo simpatico, tenian mucho en comun 

Ese hombre tenia una personalidad extrovertida como la de Joey aunque era algo mas .. maquinador, sus ojos verdes a veces reflejaba un brillo predador que le daban un aspecto arrebatadoramente peligroso

 Pasaban gran parte del dia juntos y cada vez se hacian muy cercanos, a Joey le valian los comentarios acerca de la proclamada Homosexualidad del escritor

Era su amigo y punto

Durante una recepcion  con las editoriales Alemanas  fue que comenzo la confusion de Joey

Uno de sus admiradores se acerco a ellos, un tipo de tantos, pero era condenadamente atractivo y al parecer Gay

No paraba de insinuarsele de todas las formas posibles a Malcom

Joey se sentia .. furioso, de buena gana le hubiera saltado encima a ese sujeto y golpearle la cara hasta hacerla papilla y borrarle esa estupida sonrisa 

Casi no puede contenerse cuando el tipo le coloco la mano en el pecho

Joey molesto dijo que ya era hora de retirarse y se llevo a Malcom casi a rastras por un brazo

- Que es lo que te pasa Joey? – pregunto Malcom sacudiéndoselo

Que es lo que le pasaba.. buena pregunta ….

La cuestion era ahora tener la respuesta

Porque ese comportamiento no era comun, parecia mas el de un .. novio celoso

El simple pensamiento aterro a Joey.. porque a el no podia gustarle… vamos que estamos hablando de un hombre!!!!!

El resto de la gira estuvo muy distante con Malcom, al regresar a Londres encargo su cuenta a otra persona y decidio tomas unas vacaciones en un hostal a las afueras de  Windham, un sitio calmado, tranquilo, solitario donde podria poner en orden lo que sea que tenia en la cabeza

Es que no era posible, a el le gustaban las chicas, un par de novias lo demostraban

Como podia fijarse en un hombre?

En uno de los dias en que fue al pueblo y compraba algunos souvenirs, vio en el periodico la fotografia de Malcom.. acompañado de ese sujeto nuevamente..

Que no lo habian dejado en Alemania?

Joey no pudo dormir, toda la noche se imaginaba escenas de Malcom con ese sujeto .. besandose.. acariciandose…, le parecia repugnante

Y se despertaba sobresaltado, para luego dormir nuevamente y soñar de nuevo con esas escenas con el de protagonistas

Y no eran repugnantes.. mas bien eran  ….excitantes.. asi desperto mas de una vez esa noche  ( y las que le siguieron)con la cama humeda

Al terminar sus vacaciones volvio al trabajo, aunque ya no era el mismo de antes

Fue Thomas quien le encaro en su departamento

- Joey , debemos hablar de hombre a hombre

Joey nunca sabia que era lo que tenia Thomas, lo que si era cierto es que lo conocia como a palma de su mano y algo le decia a Tom que su muchacho no estaba bien

Despues de escuchar lo que Joey le conto ( salvo ciertos sueños comprometedores que por razones de pudor omitio), le dijo:

- Joey esta es la primera vez que te sientes atraido por.. alguien del mismo sexo?

- Bbu.. bueno .. yo … si … arhgg no se que hacer

Thomas nunca habia visto a Joey asi de mal… cuando los habia visto a los dos juntos con anterioridad, no habia parecido nada extraño

- No sera algun.. apasionamiento o amistad mal entendida solamente?

- No se…

- Solo hay una manera de que lo sepas.. ve y habla con el

- Pero…

- No se me ocurre nada mas

- ……

- Solo te dire algo hijo, suceda lo que suceda, tu familia te apoyara ..cualquiera que fuese tu descicion 

Bien, le tomo una semana reunir el valor, fue hasta su casa , toco el timbre

Las piernas le temblaban, toco una vez mas y nadie contestaba

- Genial.. no esta – se dijo y volteo para marcharse cuando choco contra el objeto de su confusion

Se quedo paralizado, estaba como hipnotizado bajo esas esmeraldas que lo miraban con hechizo

- Ya era hora – le dijo-, si tardabas unos dias mas iria por ti ……..

Al poco tiempo comenzaron una relacion seria, Thomas le ayudo a darle la noticio a Serenity  y a su madre

Juntos se mudaron a un departamento mas amplio y gracias al apoyo de Malcom y su familia, Joey se decidio a concretar un proyecto que tenia en mente desde hace mucho

Durante el bautizo de su libro, Amar a un Ruiseñor, agradecio publicamente a todos por su apoyo, en especial a su padre Thomas y a su pareja Malcom 

Desde ahora en adelante su relacion seria del dominio publico

Joey llego a su habitación

- Tardaste mas de lo que crei – le dijo Malcom no mas entrar-, me adelante y fui a la florería por ti

- Gracias  - respondio sonriendole

- Almorcemos primero, te ves cansado, despues iremos al cementerio a visitar a tu padre

- Si, necesito una ducha

Bajo el chorro de agua Joey se sintio relajado, estaba a punto de exorcisar el ultimo demonio de su vida, habia perdonado a su padre por todo e incluso habia intentado ayudarle a recuperarse de su adiccion al alcohol, pero siempre recaia una y otra vez, siempre se escapaba de las instituciones, mentia en sus tratamientos

Despues de  su muerte decidio concentrarse en los pocos recuerdos agradables que tuvo de el, no siempre fue un mal padre

En el cementerio deposito las flores en su tumba , en cierta manera sentia pena por el, su enfermedad no le permitio ser feliz , tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo mas por el…. Tal vez…

- Nada  podias hacer Joey – le dijo Malcom como adivinando sus pensamientos

Joey se pudo de pie y se dejo abrazar

- No se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda – le susurraba al oido

- Lo se.. solo que… - dijo aguantando el llanto 

- Llora  …. vamos .. llora, no te lo guardes

Y Joey lloro en ese cementerio lo que no pudo ser con su padre, desahogo sus sentimientos y dejo ir sus demonios internos

Ahora estaba listo para seguir sin ver atrás

No cenaron fuera, no visitaron a los antiguos amigos de Joey que aun vivian en a ciudad

Fueron directo al hotel, y acurrucado bajo el abrazo de Malcom, Joey descansaba placidamente

Reunia fuerzas que sabia que necesitaria para el dia siguiente, y debia madrugar 

A partir de mañana comenzaria a trabajar junto a Seto Kaiba 

N/A: Capitulo 2 finalizado.. a ver como le va a Joey con Kaiba.. y el pobrecito que creia que su vida seria mas sencilla de ahora en adelante

A proposito, si tienen una duda acerca de que rumbo tomara esta historia.. 

Dejenme decirle que es trasfondo de la trama esta basada en Otelo de William Sakespeare ( valga la gran diferencia.. como comparar vino con Kool – Aid sin azucar), asi que amantes de Willy, please no sean tan malos conmigo

Y que mas..el proximo capitulo

Veremos que ha pasado estos años con Yami y uno que otro mas

Que pasa con Kaiba y Joey ( de broma, por eso es que estan aquí)

Cualquier cosa mandenme un Review .. en caso de insultos virus, toyanos y similares.., pidanmela y  les voy a pasar la direccion de una que me cae gorda

Nos vemos 

Chaup

 Randa


	3. Nani

Capitulo 3

Nani

Valla segundo Capitulo y aun no recibo ni una menaza de muerte?, Wow .. no ya se estan esperando  que me confie Xdddd

Bueno mejor sigo con la historia, no sea que de verdad gusten mis incoherencias a alguien

Y ahora los reviews:

ISHIDA RIO:

Si supieras que ese es uno de los detalles que quize especificar y dejar claro en este fic, poruqe Joey tiene que ser siempre el salvado por el dinero de Kaiba si tiene todas las actitudes y el empuje para surgir, ademas el Joey que ponen en la serie no es el tipo de persona que se convertiria en un mantenido  ( por decirlo de alguna manera).. es mas del tipo independiente no creen?

SARITAKINOMOTO:

Quien fue el chismoso que te salio con el cuento y te destripo la trama?.. si lo agarro ….

GEMINI2:

Que que va a pasar con Setito?, que el asunto le quedara mas cuesta arriba, solo eso, pero si la caza no es difícil.. el premio no se disfruta igual no crees?

AGUILA FANEL:

Como va a haber Seto/Joey si el segundo ya tiene pareja?.., de la manera mas melodramática que se me ocurra Xdddd

MISAO KIRIMACHI SURASAI:

Gracias por la bienvenida, desde ahora ya no veo los toros desde la barrera .. y hablando de toreros … que paso con las actualizaciones de Change.. muy drak la cosa hasta ahora.. y me dejaste con ganas de mas.. pro lo das a cuenta gotas..malaaaaa

Que si soy de la seccion de Rurouni Kenshin?.. 12 de las 14 historias que publico aquí son de esa serie, las de Slayers no las puedo publicar aquí porque son para el reto de una page y solo se pueden publicar ahí  o  en una page mia

Acerca de mi edad son 23 cumplidos en septiembre, soy tecnico superior en publicidad y estudio para el doctorado

Lo de Joey periodista me vino a la mente porque el trabajaba llevando periodicos tal como comenzo un amigo de mi mama ( Joey y Thomas llevan algo de el)

Y valla con lo de tu amigo, la historia de Joey y la de Malcom y seto, estan basadas en dos personas que conozco, uno era una compañera de clases y el otro ( las de Malcom y Seto estan basadas en una misma persona, solo que en la de Malcom pongo la reaccion de sus padres y en la de seto, la de su hermana)

SELENE SUMERAGI:

No se va a poner celos.. celosisimo!!!! diria yo .. y creativo para diversión de muchos y desgracia de Malcom

KAEDE SAKURAGUI:

Sabes que?, espero que te guste Nani .. ya veran porque, pero conoceran a una persona a la que Seto no puede decir no, gracias por continuar leyendo

Ahora si, continuemos con a Historia

El reloj despertador sono ya el estaba en pie, tantos años en su juventud madrugando desde antes que saliese el sol no es dificil de olvidar

Ahora lo hacia por una razon distinta, anuda las trenzas de sus zapatos, toma su billetera, la llave de la habitación y se dirige hacia la cama donde Malcom  duerme aun

Se ve tan pacifico durmiendo, sonrie y da gracias a la vida por tenerlo a su lado. Acomoda las sabanas y sale a trotar como siempre lo hace

A su paso la ciudad despierta, llegan mercancías a los negocios que recien abren sus puertas, chicos caminan presurosos al colegio .. y se hace nota mental de llamar a Yami ese dia

La ciudad ha crecido en ese tiempo y muchas caras conocidas ya no estan

Como Tea, que se unio a una compañía de danza y ahora se residencio en Tokio

O como Tristan que se mudo a China con sus padres y en esos momentos realiza un post grado en leyes

A quienes les perdio la pista totalmente fue a Ryou y Bakura.. que habra sido de ellos?, o los hermanos Ishtar …..

Pero hay cosas que por mucho que cambien siempre seguiran igual en su corazon

La tienda de los Motou

Como extraña al abuelo, después de su muerte Yugi y Yami simplemente delegaron la administración de la tienda aunque nunca la cerrarian, siempre se mantendría igual.. de una forma u otra..

Pero se nota la falta del abuelo, el era el corazon de esa tienda

Y sabe que el no estaria molesto por la decisión de los chicos,

Yami habia heredado de Maxilmilian Pegassus un imperio y tenia que administrarlo

Y Yugi.. Aunque fue muy bueno en el duelo de monstruos, su corazon siempre estuvo en ayudar a los demas y ahora es residente en el hospital de Ciudad Domino

Joey regreso sobre sus pasos pero se detuvo antes en la que antes era su panaderia favorita y compro unos pastelillos de queso crema, antes no tenia mucho dinero para darse esos gustos, pero cada vez que podia lo hacia

Y queria compartirlos con Malcom .. pero la carne es debil y al llegar al hotel solo quedaba la bolsa vacia

Ordeno en recepcion un desayuno y subio a ducharse

El agua tibia caía por su piel, era la sensación mas relajante, hasta que se sobresalto al sentir una manos que lo sujetaban por detrás

- Y los pasteles que dijiste ayer que querias que probara? – susurro Malcom a su oido

- Ahh, los pasteles.. – dijo Joey haciendose el loco-, pues.. se me olvido comprar

- Seguroooo? – inquirio Malcom con desconfianza

- Si, seguro – respondio con una gran gota en la cabeza

- Y porque entonces habia migas de pastel el tu chamarra y en el cesto de basura una bolsa con rastros de queso crema

- Kuso!!!- se regaño Joey mentalmente-, veras.. yooo

- Has sido un  niño muy gloton – susurro aun mas por lo bajo, lamio su oido y le dijo- y vas a pagarlo

El mesonero que llevaba el desayuno se canso de tocar la puerta y nadie contestaba, con ayuda de la recamarera la abrio y dejo la bandeja saliendo después con celeridad

Al juzgar por los ruidos provenientes del baño, no era buen momento para solicitar propina

Cuando llego a la mansión Kaiba lo habia hecho con el tiempo justo, pero a tiempo, con su cabello mojado pues no habia tenido tiempo de secarlo

Pesaba mientras esperaba que lo mejor era que se buscara un coche, pasaria una buena temporada en esa ciudad y no podia depender de taxis todo el tiempo para trasladarse

Una chica entro al recibidor y le saludo

- oh, buenos dias.. espera a Seto? – pregunto la joven-, no desea algo, un café, un jugo

- No gracias, estoy bien

- En un momento baja, si me disculpa

- No hay problema

La chica se retiro de la habitación, era la primera vez que Joey la veia en persona, pero no la primera que la habia visto

Esa chica y su relacion con Mokuba era mas que publica

Y fue un revuelo de las revistas del corazon cuando el hermano menor de los Kaiba, uno de los solteros mas codiciados anuncio su compromiso y públicamente declararon que vivirian juntos

Su nombre si no se equivocaba era Nadeshiko Komagata y era estudiante de ingenieria de sistemas al igual que Mokuba 

- Puede pasar señor Wheeler – dijo la mucama en tanto lo guiaba al estudio, toco la puerta

- Adelante – se scucho desde dentro

La mucama abrio la puerta e hizo pasar a Joey . Después que se quedaron solos Joey le dijo:

- Aquí estoy Kaiba

- Si, ya me di cuenta

- Te molestaría si comenzáramos en este momento?

- Bien, no me gusta perder el tiempo

- Bien, ahora, me han informado en le fólder la sinopsis de lo que quieres expresar en tu libro , pero quiero escucharlo de ti mismo Kaiba..

- Que mas.. quiero una autobiografía completa no distorsionada por la prensa amarillista

- Solo eso?– pregunto Joey, sabia que habia algo mas tras esa Biografia

Kaiba se sento frente a su escritori y dijo finalmente:

- Recuerdas uno de los requisitos que exigi acerca del escritor que designaran para este trabajo.. la clausula de tolerancia?

- Continua – dijo Joey intuyendo lo que seguia

- El escritor no debia tener prejuicios arraigados contra los homosexuales o de preferencia ser el uno ya que para mi seria mas comodo

- Seto, quieres decir que tu eres Homosexual?

- Si

- Y vas a develarlo en tu biografia?

- Si

- Valla, pero eso no es todo verdad?

- Es cierto – le respondio, y se puso de pie caminando por el rededor de la habitación-, hace unos años conocí en la empresa al hermano de uno de mis empleados

- El chico hacia una pasantia y .. mantuvimos una relacion .. nuestra primera relacion de esa naturaleza – Comenzo a relatar-,resulta que solo fue una aventura pasajera y terminamos a los pocos meses y no volvi a saber nada de el.. hasta el otoño pasado

- El chico murio de una enfermedad contagiosa  ( hace falta que especifique cual?), los doctores le hicieron hacer una lista de todas sus parejas desde el primer contacto para averiguar quienes fueron infectados.. y quien le infecto

- El no me menciono en la lista pero me contacto y su hermano se entero de la relacion que existio

- El hermano me culpo de haber " pervertido " a su hermano y haberlo llevado por el mal camino, y mas aun, el chico mintio en su planilla de contratación y para el momento en que nos involucramos el era menor de edad..

- Que edad tenias tu Kaiba?

- 21

- Ese es un problema

- Aun no termino

- Continua

- Su hermano continuaba trabajando en la empresa y se dio a la tarea de sabotear los proyectos, en su ultima jugada murieron dos tecnicos

- Si.. escuche esa noticia

- Decidi despedirlo y no lo mande a arrestar por que no solo no habia pruebas, tanmbien decidi dejarlo por a paz en memoria de su hermano

- Ahora el quiere vengarse y acusarme en su libro de pervertidor de menores y acosador , ya que ambos tuvimos mucho cuidado de que nadie se enterase, por lo que no tiene pruebas de lo que sucedio

- Me imagino el escandalo

- Por eso decidi adelantármele, sabes bien lo que los medios pueden hacer y la primera versión que llegue a los oidos de la gente, generalmente la toman como la cierta, no importa si para defenderme diga la verdad

- Una verdad a medias puede ser mas peligrosa que la peor de las mentiras

- Entonces.. mejor ponemos manos a la obra, ahora que se todo permite aconsejarte algo

- Quieres una biografia calida?, no la inicies desde que tomaste las riendas de Kaiba Corp, hazlo desde el principio, me refiero desde el momento antes de haber sido adoptado por Gozamburo, asi si parecera una verdadera autobiografía y no un justificativo de tu relacion

Tambien haz mencion de la relacion pero minimizala, habla mas de tu entorno familiar

- No me parece

Pues a mi si, si quieres mejorar tu imagen, debes mostrarle a la gente algo mas que la faceta de ricachon creido y manipulador

Seto lo miro enojado y Joey le sostiene la mirada nuevamente, depuse de unos instante Seto dice:

- Haz lo que quieras, pero te estare vigilando

- Ahora necesitare unos datos, tu acta de nacimiento, el nombre de tus padres, el nombre del orfanato dende estuvieron..

- Pideselos a mi secretaria

- Tambien necesitare un par de semanas para corroborarlos

- Esos datos son fidedignos, no hay nada que ver

- Cada quien protege su reputacion Kaiba, verificare los datos y vendre cuando esten corroborados, no solo tu reputacion esta en juego con este libro.. recuerda que sera muy polemico..

- Dos semanas ni una mas

-  Ok.. ahora me retiro, que tu secretaria envie los datos a mi hotel

Kaiba ve en silencio salir a Joey por la puerta, recordando que el es la unica persona ( ademas de Yami), que ha podido sostenerle la mirada, tambien estaba desconcertado por el cambio que ha tenio

- El cachorro se ha convertido en un Sabueso – penso con ironia antes de volver al trabajo, no queria recordar tiempos pasados.. y esa conversación le trajo a la memoria recuerdos muy dulces y dolorosos..

- Nani- susurro Seto con tristeza

En el jardin de la mansión, un chico llama a Joey al verlo salir

- Hey Joey..- llamaba el joven desde su auto, a su lado estaba la chica que Joey habia visto anteriormente

- Mokuba?- pregunto Joey sin poder creerselo

El menor de los hermanos Kaiba habia crecido muyparecido a su hermano, pero sus cabellos eran las oscuros y el peinado mas corto.. era la replica exacta de Seto a los 18, con la diferencia que a Seto no se le veia esa sonrisa a flor de piel y ese brillo en los ojos

- Oh Joey, ya terminaste, no quise interrumpirlos a mi hermano y a ti, cuando Nade me dijo que estabas aquí no lo creia

- Bien, la vida es una tómbola, uno nuca sabe con que va a salir

- Es cierto que trabajaras junto a Seto?

- Sip

- No me lo creo – dijo abriendo los ojos a niveles mas alla de os normales de pura sorpresa-, ew verdad, la vida es una tómbola. Pero dime, que ha sido de ti, la ultima que supe de ti fue cuando bautizaron tu libro

- Oh, nada importante

- Porque no viene con nosotros y nos cuente – dijo Nadeshiko-, Mokuba siempre me habla de usted y de sus otros amigos  a excepción del señor Atem, y Yugi no conozco a nadie mas de ese grupo

- Que Yami no te escuche que le dices señor Nade, siempre te insiste por que lo llames por su nombre – a Joey-, ven Joey, vamos a tomar algo.. aun esta la panaderia esa que tiene esos ricos pasteles de queso crema

- Me ganaste con esa, vamos – dijo Joey subiendo al coche de Mokuba, en tanto una silueta los observaba desde la ventana del estudio, pensando que en verdad sera divertido conocer al nuevo Joey Wheeler

Joey paso mas de una semana investigando los registros que le fueron suministrados

Todo parecia en regla, aprovecho y visito a los parientes consaguineos de Seto y Mokuba, los mismos que los habian dejado en el orfanato

Eran una pareja que tenia una empresa de inversiones varias, la tia de Seto dijo que le hubiese encantado encargarse de los chicos, pero con un chico ya en casa y un negocio en inicio era difícil, y a final de cuentas resulto mejor para ellos ya que fueron adoptados por el filantropo Gozamburo Kaiba y ahora son dueños de una compañía multimillonaria

Cuando Joey pregunto acerca de si conocian de la existencia de otros parientes conocidos, su nerviosismo se hizo evidente y solo contestaron que ellos eran los unicos parientes con vida, ademas de los primos de Seto Y Mokuba

Kris de 21 y Jade de 16

Algo no le cuadraba a Joey…. Algo que no podia explicar

Siguió investigando por su cuenta hasta que por fin dio con lo que queria

- .." papel aguanta todo"..- le dijo una vez Thomas

- y vaya que tenia razon - penso Joey

- decidio comprobar su teoria para estar seguros.. lo que no estaba preparado era para lo que se iba a encontrar

- Kaiba- entro Joey de golpe a la sala de juntas interrumpiendo una reunion

- Que haces aquí, porque entras de esa manera? – dijo Kaiba molesto

- No es momento para eso, debemos hablar ya – dijo Joey intentandose llevar a Kaiba de un brazo a su oficina

- Sueltame – exclamo mientras se sacudia su agarre

- Es importante – dijo tomando nuevamente su brazo y halandolo-, te mintieron Kaiba, a ti y a Mokuba

- Que – dijo Kaiba sorprendido, luego ordeno a los de la junta-, después los llamare nuevamente, ahora largo todos – a Joey en tono amenazante-, espero que esto sea bueno, era un negocio grande

- Ya en la oficina de Seto, ordenaron que nadie les molestara ni que pasaran llamadas, luego cerraron la puerta

- Y ahora que averiguaste?

- Que recuerdas de cuando eras niño Kaiba.. de tu familia

- A que viene esto – dijo seto, se veia que el asunto le molestaba sobremanera

- Que te dijeron acerca de tus parientes, no de tus tios, de tus otros parientes

- Seto espero un momento para recomponerse del shock de tan extraña pregunta que le recordaba cosas que preferia olvidar

- Lo que ya sabes.. la  muerte de mis padres.. y todod eso

- Que te dijeron de tu abuela paterna?

- Porque pret..

- Solo dime – insistio Joey con ansiedad

Seto lo miro con disgusto y dijo:

- Ella era muy anciana y no se podia hacer cargo de nosotros, a pesar de haber dicho que volveria a cuidarnos, Mokuba y yo esperamos por mucho tiempo, hasta que Gozamburo nos adopto, después nos informaron que murio y que..

- Les mintieron – dijo Joey lo mas calmado que pudo

- A que..

- Les mintieron

- No es verdad, fuimos a su funeral.. esta el acta de defunción.. deliras cachorro

- La vi esta mañana – sacando una fotografia del bolsillo de su chaqueta-, es ella?

Seto tomo la foto livido, el color de su rostro habia emigrado de su cara, parecía que se iba a desmayar, pero logro recomponerse a tiempo

- De donde sacaste esto?

Y Joey procedio a contarle la historia completa

- Encontre una anomalia en los papeles de defunción.., porque el sello de validación del acta era de una jefatura distinta a la que se supone que ella murio

- Como no me di cuenta de eso- se preguntaba Seto-, fue asi como revise los archivos forenses y no encontre en los archivos nacionales el acta, fui a ambas jefaturas y nada..

- Después fui a la casa de reposo donde se supone que murio la señora Kaiba.. para enterarme que no estaba muerta, que es un paciente interno desde hace casi 20 años

Investigue quien paga su manutención y es una empresa llamada Korbe.sa.

- Era una de las empresas de Gozamburo – dijo Seto-, lo recuerdo porque la heredo en fideicomiso a una de sus obras de caridad .. elle seria la que manejara las donaciones..

- Espera hay mas – continuo Joey-, un amigo consiguió las movilizaciones bancarias de esa empresa ( no preguntes ni quien ni como) , y esta ha depositado mensualmente en la cuenta de tus tios una fuerte cantidad de dinero casi desde el momento en que ustedes fueron adoptados

- Malditos hijos de la….

- Seto, tu abuela no los abandono, apenas se recupero fue por ustedes, pero al parecer Gozamburo no queria que saliera a la luz los maltratos a los que los sometia

Y un pleito legal con una anciana desvalida que luchaba por el derecho de tener a sus pequeños nietos a su lado contra un poderoso señor como Gozamburo.. atraeria mucha prensa

- Que mas

- Encare a tus tios, y le saque al verdad, ellos volvieron a internar a tu abuela, la declararon insana mental en un tribunal con la ayuda de los abogados de Gozamburo a cambio de dinero y por eso no pudo volver con ustedes

- Y ha estado estos años en el mismo ancianato?

- Si

- Como esta?

- Kaiba… veras.. con el tiempo la mente no es la misma

- Como esta?

- Sufre de Alzahimer desde hace dos años, algunas veces esta cuerda y lucida.. y en otros momentos su mente se traslada a otra epoca

Eso era mas de lo que podia soportar, Seto se derrumbo fisica y moralmente, sus piernas no le sostuvieron mas y cayo pero fue interceptado por Joey que lo sostuvo en brazos

- Debo verla…. debemos verla, Mokuba, tengo que llamarlo

El coche iba como alma que lleva el diablo por la autopista, pero no lo suficientemente rapido como el corazon de dos de sus ocupante deseaba

- Nani – pensaba Seto en silencio-, esta vivas Nani … no me dejaste.. fueron ellos que no te dejaron llegar a mi

Cerraba los ojos y la imagen de una anciana de cabellos plateados y brillantes ojos risueños parecidos a los de Kaiba lo miraba con dulzura y abria los brazos

- Mi pequeño Ohagui – le decia …

El auto continuaba con su marcha y dos de los pasjeros deseaban que tuviese alas para llegar pronto .. junto a su Nani

Por fin entro el personaje que yo queria que entrara, les presento  Nani, la abuelita numero uno

El proximo capitulo conoceremos mas de la vida de Seto y Mokuba de boca de la propia Nani.. Seto era tan Kawai cuando bebe !!!!!!!

No se preocupen que al rato viene el Seto/Joey.. que para eso es la historia …..

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa


	4. Lazos Familiares I, Jade

Capitulo3 

Lazos Familiares

Parte I

Jade

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, no hay excusa aunque la mia es bastante buena…

Pero mejor al grano

Primero Reviews:

SELENE SUMERAGI :

Chama Lemon aun nop, el primer lemon de este fic incluye a Kaiba .. mas no digo, esperate al capitulo 6, es decir, la proxima entrega que sera en una semana mas o menos

TENSHI:

Que casualidad!!!!!, te llamas como uno de los personajes del fic ( y vale el spoiler porque aparece en esta actualizacion), el personaje es el tio de Seto .. y su influencia va mas alla que solo infundirle animos a Seto con la historia de su vida.. el asunto incluye tambien a Yugi .. el mundo es un pañuelo

MISAO KIRIMACHI SURASAI:

Sip, Seto es el pequeño pastelito de la abuela ( para el que no lo sepa, Ohagui es un pastelito de judias dulces como dice Misao) .. como le van a sacar punta a ese apodo en estos dos capitulos …

Y para este fic estot usando historias reales algo modificadas, hasta entre e un Chat Gay para averiguar las reacciones de sus familiares al ellos declararse abiertamente .. dos historias en especial me gustaron y las fusione, remitete al quinto capitulo

Y algo en especial para ti

Tea aparece en este fic de una manera distinta …. Tan distinta que hasta los que odian a Tea , si no le toman cariño, por lo menos no la van a odiar tanto.

Nota: hasta yo me senti mal con tu fic malas notas ……., pareces mi mama explotando el sentimiento de culpa, y eso que pase la materia – en la raya-, pero la pase

SARITAKINOMOTO:

Mira, estos dos no se partiran la madre – mucho-, el asunto es mas sordido de lo que crees ya que el que mas va a lastimarse es Joey gracias al sentimiento de culpa.. te digo esto y el resto lo dejo tu imaginación

Unas gracias especiales a Mizar y chibineko …., tambien a Noin

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!!! ……

AHORA AL FIC ……..

El silencio en el auto era casi sepulcral

Nadie se atrevia a decir una sola palabra, a respirar muy hondo .. no sea que les gane

Para disimular, Mokuba veia a través de la ventana, como si en el paisaje se escondieran los secretos del universo

A simple vista parecia que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano. Pero, en un examen mas detallado, verian como sus nudillos estaban dentro de su boca para evitar males mayores

No sea que le ganara

Seto no sabia donde esconderse, de la manera mas implacable, el era el centro de atención

Nunca en su vida le habia molestado el serlo

Hasta ahora

La inusual carga emocional de este dia.. y ciertos percances, le tenian con la guardia baja, por eso no actuaba como siempre

No era el mismo

Pero mejor vamos al principio

Al enterarse de la noticia referente al paradero de su abuela, los hermanos Kaiba se pusieron en camino inmediatamente

De nada valieron las amenazas ni las intimidaciones – y para sorpresa del Ceo-, los sobornos

- Como lograste entrara a verla?- le pregunto a Joey

- Soborne a un enfermero- respondio-, solo que parace que su turno termino .. y no te recomendaria tratar de hacer lo mismo con los que estan de guardia ahora, con ellos solo logre que casi me botaran a patadas de aqu

Sencillamente las visitas a la señora Sawaguchi estaban restringidas

Solo familiares y personas debidamente autoruizadas

Y legalmente, tanto Seto como Mokuba , no eran familiares de la paciente

- Espera aquí- ordeno Seto a Mokuba-, no te muevas, ya vuelvo

Mokuba asintio en silencio, con la expresion mas seria que Joey le habia visto nunca

- Vamos Wheeler – dijo Kaiba

Joey, sin saber e intrigado por lo que haria el Ceo, subio al auto tras el

- Dime su direccion- le pidio

- Que?

- La direccion de .. Mis tios – dijo esas ultimas palabras con dificultad-, si ellos aceptaron dinero ya una vez .., lo haran de nuevo

Llegaron rapidamente a la direccion, no era muy lejos del ancianato, Kaiba bajo del auto y toco a la puerta

- Si , que desea? – pregunto una chica joven, unos 15 o 16 años a lo sumo, Joey reconocio que era la hija menor del matrimonio Takani , la prima de Seto; su nombre era Jade

Su cabello era largo hasta las caderas y de color castaño parecido al de Seto, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención de la chica ( cosa que no habia notado en las fotografias), era el profundo color azul de sus ojos.. identicos a los de Seto

Joey no pudo evitar el pensar que tenia ante si la respuesta de que si Seto hubiese nacido mujer, cual seria su apariencia

Aunque habia ciertas diferencias entre ambos

Como por ejemplo, la manera de mirar

La mirada de la chica era tan penetrante como la de Seto, pero habia algo mas, como una chispa de vida que nunca habia visto en la mirada del Seto de 16 años que conocio

Y tambien era el ambiente alrededor.. cada vez que Seto Kaiba aparecia, su sola presencia bastaba para que todos los presente adoptaran una actitud seria

El era intimidante para algunos, para otros, simplemente una presencia desagradable que arruinaba el dia

En cambio esta chica, ella invitaba con su presencia a acercarseles, relajaba su vista y era chispeante, si eso era, una persona chispeante

Era una extraña vison para Joey, como si estuviera observando los reflejos contrarios frente a un espejo, dos caras de la moneda

- Busco a la señora Takani - le dijo Seto a la chica-, o a su esposo

- Mis padres no estan – respondio

- Y su hermano – pregunto Joey-, no se encontrara?

- No lo ..

No pudo responder mas, subitamente, Seto la tomo y la alzo en vilo sobre su hombro para sorpresa de Joey y de la chica

La chica gritaba pidiendo auxilio, pataleando y golpeando la espalda de Seto

Joey aun no salia de su estupor y vio como la subia al auto en tanto Jade seguia forcejeando y gritando por ayuda

- Vienes o te quedas? – dijo Seto haciendo reaccionar a Joey

Este se apresuro a montarse en el auto

Dentro eso era una guerra

Jade se defendia como fiera, Seto apenas se bastaba para contenerla, y Joey trataba de razonar con ella

Pero la chica estaba asustada, y era normal, dos desconocidos tocaban a su puerta y si aviso y sin protesto, te suben a su auto

- Calmate – le decia Joey infructuosamente-, por favor escucha – implorando ayuda a Seto-, por favor, haz algo Kaiba

- Silencio – ordeno en su tono mas amenazador

Jade callo instantáneamente, mas se arrellano contra una de las puertas, temerosa

Joey continuo con su tarea de intentar calmarla, definitivamente, la sutileza se le habia olvidado al Ceo la otra ropa ese dia

Despacio, le conto a Jade la historia de Seto y Mokuba ( omitiendo la participacion directa de los padres de la chica en ciertos sucesos, no sea que se predisponga y no los ayude)

En fin, termino su relato y Jade los miraba aun arrellanada en el mismo lugar

- Hablan en serio? – pregunto con un tono entre la inseguridad y el miedo

Joey asintio

Jade se relajo y se sento mas comodamente

- No me estan mintiendo?

- No

Veia alternativamente a Joey y a Seto, como examinando sus rostros en busca de un rastro de mentira, como sopesando la informacion

- Pues.. – susurro en tono bajo-,pues yo...

El auto se detuvo frente a un semaforo

- No les creo !! – grito repentinamente, en tanto le asestaba un puntapie en la espinilla a Joey que grito del dolor, abrio de golpe la portezuela y salio corriendo por la calle

- Maldita mocosa!!- grito Seto antes de ir tras ella

Perseguida por Seto, Jade corria a todo lo que daba

Iba por la calle corriendo y pidiendo ayuda; llamando la atención de los transeuntes , y para desgracia del ojiazul, la de un policia

Seto le dio alcance y la atrapo, en eso escucho una voz que le ordenaba:

- Sueltela!!

Era el policia, que tenia la mano en el arma enfundada, lista para sacarlo ante cualquier movimiento extraño del " atacante"

- No hay problema oficial – dijo Seto-, es mi prima

- No es verdad – grito Jade

- He dicho que la suelte – ordeno nuevamente

A todas estas, Joey apenas se recupero del dolor inicial y la sorpresa, salio corriendo tras los dos primos, segudo del chofer que lo habia auxiliado al verlo en el suelo, preguntandose como era que habia dado a parar en este lio

El simplemente venia a hacer una biografia, y ahora se encontraba en medio de la calle persiguiendo a su cliente, que a su vez, perseguia una chica por la calle

La vida era extraña y lo demas eran cuentos de camino

Vio como Kaiba atrapaba a la chica y esta llamaba con sus grito la atención de un gran numero de personas y .. oh, oh, .. un policia

- Genial ! – penso-, ahora perderian horas valiosas explicando lo sucedido en una comisaria .. muy bien Kaiba, bastante tiempo te ahorraste con tus arrebatos.. no pudo simplemente hablar con la chica y pedir su ayuda?.. nooo, el gran Seto kaiba no se detiene por nimiedades tan simples como esas..

Llego corriendo hasta donde estaba el policia y escucho como Seto decia con voz molesta:"No tengo tiempo para esto", y arrojo a su prima contra el policia y Joey, que de la sorpresa, a duras penas lograron atraparla

En ese mismo movimiento de arrojar a la chica, Seto saco su celular y apreto una tecla

- Comunicame con el gobernador – ordeno-, ahora

Bueno, el que le comunicaran al gobernador, el decir que tenia un problema con el agente.. tal de la policia y que requeria su colaboración y que a este le radiaran .. fue casi cosa de segundos

El oficial se puso palido como papel al contestar el llamado

Inmediatamente se puso a las ordenes de Seto y se ofrecio a escoltarlos con su motocicleta a cualquier lugar que se les ofreciera

Jade, que ya se creia a salvo, no creia lo que ocurria

Grito, chillo y pataleo, siguio clamando por ayuda y ademas, acusaba al oficial de policia corrupto y vendido

Entre Joey, el policia, el chofer. Y hasta el mismo Seto, no se daban abasto para someterla

Una lluvia de puñetazos, mordiscos y patadas, tuvieron que soportar los cuatro hombres

Por fin lograron hacerla entrar de nuevo en el auto

Seto primero, Joey despues de Jade

Y al frente, un chofer que se preguntaba si su poliza contra accidentes laborales cubria ataques de adolescentes locas y furiosas

El policia, se les unio escoltando el auto y despejandoles el transito con su sirena

- Ya calmate!! – gritaron al borde tanto Seto como Joey al mismo tiempo

Jade dejo de forcejear

Si se lo pedian por las buenas ............

- Mira niña – dijo Seto molesto como nunca Joey lo habia visto en su vida-, si por mi fuera no tendria relacion alguna con tu famila, pero esta Nani de por medio, así que – esto ultimo gritando, como rugiendo-, **TE SIENTAS Y TE CALLAS!!!!******

Jade entonces cambio de tactica, se sento y cruzo los brazos sin dejar de ver fijamente a Kaiba

Joey penso que nunca habia visto perder los estribos a Kaiba de esa manera, es mas, creia que nunca en su vida los habia perdido as

Respiraba agitado.., no , mas bien resoplaba por la nariz, como una locomotora cuando expulsa vapor, es mas, juraria que en cualquier momento rugiria

Su rostro, generalmente carente de emociones, demostraba una ira total

Y que era eso.. una vena pulsante en su frente?

- Hay dios – penso Joey- a Kaiba le va a dar un ataque aquí mismo

Despues observo a Jade y concluyo que o esa chica era terriblemente valiente ( mas que el promedio), o terriblemente inconciente .. estaba muy tranquila, es mas, le sostenia la mirada furiosa ( y claramente con intenciones criminales)de Kaiba, y no solo eso, a su vez le dirigia una mirada retadora con tintes de desden, como burlandose de el .. justo como el lo miraba en secundaria al llamarlo perro

En ese instante Joey encontro otro parecido familiar entre ambos primos

Ambos compartrian la misma mirada

Y tambien comprendio algo mas, y casi se rie en la cara de ambos primos, sobretodo en la de Kaiba

Esa chica, Jade, estaba jugando con la mente del Ceo en esos instantes

Y el caia redondito

Era igual que cuando el ojiazul lo molestaba en secundaria, cuando lo provocaba y el reaccionaba

Era lo mismo

Esa niña le estaba dando a probar una cucharada de su propia medicina

Y Kaiba no se daba cuenta

Es oficial , ya le caia bien la chica

- Dios .. terriblemente astuta – concluyo Joey, notando como a la mirada se le sumaba una sonrisa de desden que perturbo mas a Kaiba

Seto Kaiba, el gran CEO, poseedor de uno de los imperios economicos mas solidos, el poseedor de los tres famosos dragones ojiazules, uno de los hombres mas listos del mundo

Y tambien, uno de los seres mas frios, imperturbables e indomables..

Manejado como un titere por una chica de 16 años?

Como lograba ella eso?, cosa de familia sera

Pasaron minutos de esta batalla silenciosa entre los dos castaños con Joey como mudo observador

Y se decidio a hacer algo antes que a kaiba hubiera que internarlo

El habia descubierto el juego de su prima y hace rato que peleaban en el mismo terreno, solo que estaba muy agitado emocionalmente por los sucesos del dia, y en esos instantes, no tenia el 100 en la pelea, por lo que no pudo recobrara toda su compostura

Segundo Round

Cambio de tactica, ataque verbal

- A donde vamos? –pregunto Jade sin apartar la mirada

- Ya se te dijo – respondio secamente Kaiba

- Y quieres que crea ese disparate? –sonrisa desdeñosa

- Cree lo que quieras

- Como si pudiera creerte

Joey miraba la discusion como quien observa un partido de tenis, le faltaba la salchicha, las palomitas y la soda y estaria completo el cuadro

- Seras obtusa – respondio Seto-, quien usa una limosina y ademas para secuestrar a plena luz del dia?

- No lo se, la mente criminal aquí eres tu

- Oh, oh – noto Joey-, la vena en la frente de Kaiba comenzo a pulsar mas fuerte

- Por ultima vez, no soy un secuestrador

- Eso dicen todos cuando los atrapan y a las pruebas me remito – respòndio Jade-, y ademas no se con cuales oscuras intenciones

- Que intentas decir?, que soy un pervertido?

- Tu boca sea la medida

- Escucha mocosa..

- Seto – interrumpio Joey-, no crees que esa no es la mejor manera de lograra su ayuda?

- Si seto – concordo Jade-, escucha al no tan pervertido

- Que? – pregunto Joey

- Pensandolo bien.. tienes cara de gente decente – apuntando a Seto con el pulgar-, no como el Hentai ese – como estudiando su rostro-, el tipico rostro criminal, esas cejas casi juntas, la nariz caida y esa barbilla

- Me la cargo – pensaba Kaiba

- Esta bien, digamos que eres mi primo y que por mi mente paso la pèregrina idea de que es verdad .. podras responderme cual era el apodo que te daba la abuela?

- Para que quieres que te lo diga? – respondio visiblemente incomodo

- Apodo? – se pregunto Joey-, esto se pone cada vez mejor

- Porque quieres que te lo diga?

- Por un momento creiste que me tragaria esa estupida historia de buenas a primeras sin ninguna prueba?. Solo tres personas sabemos ese apodo, dos somos la abuela y yo ...

- Es un punto logico – opino Joey

- Hump..- rezongo Seto

- Y bien, me lo dices o apenas llegue al hospital sabras como es que se grita en grande

Seto no tuvo mas remedio que acceder, y muy bajo, casi en un tono que nadie le escucho, susurro:

- Ohagui

- Perdon, no te oi

- Ohagui – respondio un tanto mas alto

- Sigo sin oírte - canturreo

- **Ohagui**– grito-, satisfecha?

- Ohagui?!! – penso Joey tratando de contener la risa

- Satisfecha

- Si – respondio acomodandose en el asiento del auto comodamente mientras sonreia triunfadora- P-R-I-M-I-T-O

- Detesto a esa chica, detesto a esa chica – se repetia Seto como un mantra.

- Señor Kaiba- anuncio el chofer-, hemos llegado

N/A: Desde el principio tenia pensado este personaje.. la razon por la que Kaiba se hara afecto a los tranquilizantes

Jade fue creado en conjunto con una querida amiga en una obra de teatro del bachillerato " Una cosa especial", la obra no tenia que ver con Yugioh ni nada por el estilo .. pero lo introduzco a la trama un tanto redefinido

Es una mary sue hibrido entre las dos

Ahora ella no esta con nosotros, pero por medio de nuestro personaje te recuerdo Mer …..

Te prometo que la traviesa consentida hara muchas diabluras

Chao

Randa


	5. Lazos Familiares II, Alex

Capitulo tres 

Lazos familiares

Parte2 : Alex

El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta principal

El primero en salir fue Joey que tendio la mano a Jade para ayudarla a bajar

- Si era verdad!!! – exclamo Jade, tomo del brazo a Joey y entro,

ignorando a Seto olimpicamente- Cool tengo un primo rico $$

- Ni creas que voy a gastar mi dinero manteniendo vagos – dijo groseramente Seto mientras los adelantaba

- No importa- contesto encogiendo los hombros-, algun dia lo heredare, soy su prima, algo me tocara

- Y como va a ser eso? – pregunto encarandola retadoramente, acercando su rostro a pocos centimetros del de ella

- Facil P-R-I-M-I-T-O , con esas rabietas que agarras y ese carácter, no debes tener ni perro que te ladre .. solo es cosa de esperar y aguantar

- Sobre mi cadaver!!

- Precisamente

Seto la miro furioso para despues mirarla triunfante

- Antes que ustedes, esta mi hermano Mokuba, no te acuerdas?

- Si llega a parecerse a ti siquiera un poco .. termino heredandolo a el, si no, entonces no creo que sea tan codo con su linda primita

- Cual linda primita?, tienes una hermana acaso que si se comporte como gente decente?

- Ahí esta la enfermera – intervino Joey interrumpiendoles para evitar un fraticidio en recepcion-, Seto, donde esta Mokuba?, no lo veo

- Hola Gina – se dirio Jade a la enfermera-, quisiera ver a mi abuela

- Si señorita, avisare al doctor, espere uno segundos

Al poco tiempo aparece el doctor Mokuba no aparecia, tampoco logro comunicarse con el

Durante el forcejeo con Jade, el celular de Joey cayo al piso y fue pisoteado, el del chofer esta descargado y el de Seto.. sabra dios que habra sidodo del de el , durante la carrera se perdio

- Perfecto!!- exclamo Seto

- Que gusto tenerte por aquí Jade, y esa rareza, nunca vienes los miercoles? – dijo el doctor al llegar-, tu abuela esta en el jardin, Alex y otro joven estan con ella

- Mi hermano vino?, vaya, que casualidad

- Si no me equivoco, alguno de ustedes debe ser Seto – dijo el medico dirigiendose a Seto y Joeey-, Alex me dijo que estaria por llegar, creo que el joven que le acompaña es su hermano Mokuba

- Eso dicen- contesta Jade-, esta en veremos, bien, nos vamos al jardin, nos vemos Doc

- Si.. hasta pronto, cualquier cosa, ya saben donde buscarme

Recorrieron el pasillo que daba al jardin, a lo lejos, estaban mokuba, un joven rubio y una anciana sentada en una silla de ruedas

- Nani!! - murmuro Seto emocionado justo antes de acelerar el paso, y gradualmente, su mrcha se transformo en una desenfrenada carrera hasta donde la anciana se encontraba

Al llegar vio que esta dormia

- Seto, hermano- dijo Mokuba al verlo llegar-, donde estabas?, trate de comunicarme contigo pero nada, el es nuestro primo Alex

- Un gusto – comenzo a decir Alex, mas algo llamo su atención- Jade!!!, que haces aquí?, no se supone que estas castigada en casa?

- Preguntale al señor no tengo tiempo para portarme decentemente – responde apuntando despectivamente a Seto con el pulgar y un movimiento de cabeza-, es un neandertal

- Nani? – llamo Seto a la anciana, haciendo caso omiso de los presentes

- Shh – le interrumpio Mokuba-, acaba de dormirse, espera a que despierte

- Seto solo aasintio en silencio

Aprovechando que la anciana estaba dormida, hablaron un buen rato, Joey sentia que estaba de mas en esa reunion por lo que sencillamente se disfrazo de panorama e hizo mutis, dejando así a la familia conocerse

No hablaron mucho. La anciana despertó al poco rato

La abuela comenzaba a despertar, fue Jade la que impidió que Seto y Mokuba se acercaran de golpe, queria prepararla antes de darle la noticia o siquiera presentarlos

- no sabemos como tome la noticia

los hermanos Kaiba le dieron la razon muy a su pesar, mas no fue necesario siquiera ponerla en antecedentes

Al despertar fijo su mirada en Seto y en Mokuba

- No puede ser- dijo controlando el llanto a duras penas-, mis niños.. como?.. si estoy soñando.. debo estar soñando...

Abrio los brazos y Mokuba corrio hacia ellos, Seto se quedo en el sitio estatico, indeciso

El clamor mudo de la anciana, con uno de sus brazos extendido hacia el le decidieron ir hasta ella

Se arodilllo a un lado y tomo su mano

La abuela, beso su frente

- Mis pequeños.. este es un sueño..

La abuela lo habia tomado mejor de lo que pesaban

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron los cinco juntos, Seto y Mokuba relataron su historia omitiendo ciertos detalles

- No querian causarle mas penas contandoles la participacion que tuvo su propia hija en su separacion y posterior internacion en ese ancianato

Mucho menos le relatarian su vida con Gozamburo Kaiba

Ahora estaban juntos.. lo demas era historia

En el tiempò que estuvieron reunidos, Seto examino el lugar y a sus primos

Y aunque era cierto que Jade era la persona mas exasperante de la tierra (si , incluso mas que el faraon y Yugi juntos), tambien tenia que admitir que la abuela la tenia en alta estima, es mas, parecia ser su nieta favorita

Algo que le hizo sentir una punzada de celos en su estomago, hasta el ultimo dia, el siempre habia sido el nieto favorito

Tambien noto por la manera como se desenvolvia en el lugar y la familiaridad con que trataba al personal y era tratada, que Jade era una visitante asidua del lugar

Tiempo despues descubrira que venia a visitar a su abuela dia de por medio, y que para poder atenderla mejor al enterarse de su enfermedad, tomo un curso de enfermeria en la cruz roja

- Que me trajiste ahora querida? – pregunto la abuela a Jade-, las tima que no pude conservar la la linda ratita de la otra vez

- Hamster abuela, Hamster .. y no, no tuve tiempo de traer lo que tenia preparado para ti – miro de reojo a Seto-, sali precipitadamente y no pude recogerlo – sonriendo a la anciana-, mañana vendre y te lo traigo

- Perderas el viaje – anuncio Seto-, hoy me la llevo conmigo a mi casa

- Que?!! – exclamaron Alex y Jade- esta ultima poniendose de pie y mirandolo amenazadoramente, cosa a la que Kaiba hizo caso omiso

- No – dijo Jade oponiendose-, ella es nuestra abuela, no te la puedes llevar así como así nosotros..

- La encerraron en un ancianato – completo Seto-, en nuestra mansion estara mejor

- Solo intentalo – amenazo jade plantandose frente a Seto

- Evitalo- reto

- Jade- llamo Alex

- Seto – clamo Mokuba

- Silencio – ordeno la abuela

Y el silencio se hizo

- No deben pelear, son primos, ademas, que es eso de decidir sobre mi como si tal cosa?

- Lo siento abuela – se disculpo Jade

La anciana miro severamete a Seto

- Tambien.. lo siento – espeto, no estaba acostumbrado a eso de disculparse, y dios, como era que frente a su abuela solo podia comportarse como un chiquillo de seis años?

- Bien – dijo la anciana-, que no se repita, ahora hagan las paces y sean buenos chicos.. y por cierto, ire con ellos

- Pero abuela

- Nada de peros Jade – con tono dulce-, entiendelo, tanto tiempo sin verlos, ya son hombres y yo.. me perdi sus vidas, no pude verlos crecer.. ahora solo deseo poder disfrutar un tiempo junto a ellos

- Si – acepto Jade llorando-, pero.. no te vere mas?

- Como que no – mirando a Seto- se que Seto y Mokuba estaran mas que encantados de tenerte de visita las veces que quieras verdad?

- Por supuesto – exclamo Mocuba

- Si no hay mas remedio – espeto Seto

Mirada de regaño marca Nani, que hizo apenara a Seto

- Y yo te apoyo abuela – declaro Alex, pero por lo pronto, quien de ustedes me acompaña a la direccion, debo dar el permiso para que le den de alta

- No lo tienen que hacer tus padres? – pregunto Mokuba

- No, hace un año me cedieron la custodia de la buela, cosas d impuestos, si querian verla o darle de alta, tenian que venir conmigo

- No perdamos tiempo, vamos ordeno Seto poniendose en marcha

El camino a la direccion se hizo en silencio, hasta que Alex dijo finalmente:

- Gracias por no contarle a la abuela o a Jade la verdad

Seto continuo caminando sin responder, mas prestaba atención

- Se lo que hicieron mis padres

- Como te enterastes? – pregunto finalmente

- Hace un año, escuche una conversacion entre ellos, les dije que si no me daban la custodia de la abuela los denunciaria, no queria que ella estuviese a merced de ellos

- Se que son mis padres y que no deberia juzgarlos.. pero no me parecio justo

- Porque no intentaste localizarme en ese entonces?

- Me hubieras siquiera recibido?

Negacion de Seto

- Llamalo cobardia, no queria que vinieras como lo hiciste hoy .. y te la llevaras para siempre .. aunque trate de contactar contigo – sonriendo con Ironia-, pero concertar una cita con el poderoso Seto Kaiba es mas dificil que concertar una cita con dios – seriamente ahora-, solo hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte

- Que?

- No la alejes de nosotros, de Jade y de mi. Si nuestros padres hicieron algo, nosotros no.. la queremos, sobretodo Jade, no la alejes de ella

- No lo haria nunca – contesto Seto- , lastimaria tambien a Nani.., eso jamas lo permitiria

El papeleo se resolvio rapidamente, Seto trato de cancelar lo que se debia en el ancianato, pero Alex se opuso tajantemente a aceptar su dinero

En cambio, permitio que Seto contratara dos enfermeras de planta para cuidar de Nani y alquilo todo un equipo medico según las especificaciones del doctor

Cuando ambos chicos regresaron, ya Nani estaba empacando sus cosas en su habitacion asistida por Jade, Mokuba y Joey

- No, no, no, no, no, querido – conmino la anciana a Joey que guardaba en la maleta un album de fotos-, etse lo llevo y

- Muy bien – dijo Joey entregandole el album

- Fotos, fotos de mi famila – a Seto Y Mokuba-, aquí temgo fotos de ustedes tambien

- Jade rio bajito, pero fue perfectamente audible para todos

- Jade – regaño Alex

- Lo siento – intento disculparse Jade, tratando de contener la risa sin éxito- es que recorde "la" foto

- Que foto? – pregunto Mokuba

- La foto del cuarto cumpleaño de Ohagui – respondio con sorna

Listo, a Kaiba el corazon se le fue a los tobillos

- Esa foto – penso-, de todas las fotos que pudo desechar.. porque no desecho esa?......

- Que de especial paso en su cuarto cumpleaños? – pregunto Joey

- Nada importante – respondio Kaiba-, vamos, ya se nos hace tarde y quiero que estes instalada lo antes posible Nani

A joey se le encendieron todas las alarmas de su cerebro, tras esa fotografia habia una historia y gorda al juzgar la reaccion del Ceo

En el Auto la señora aun sostenia el album, y las miradas estaban fijas en el

Fue Mokuba el que no soporto mas la curiosidad y pregunto lo que a Joey le rondaba con insistencia en la cabeza

- Que ocurrio en el cuarto cumpleaños de mi hermano abuela?

La anciana sonrio y dijo:

- Pues.. sabes lo aficionado que es tu hermano a los dulces

Mokuba asintio

- No es el momento para esta charla – interrumpio Seto-, Nani debe estar agotada

- No interrumpas a los demas cuando hablan Ohagui, estoy hablando con tu hermano – le regaño la abuela, despues continuo su explicacion

Como iba explicando. Tu hermano siente gran debilidad por los dulces, como sabes su favorito es el dulce de Ohagis ( de ahi el apodo de su abuela), un dia, cuando se organizaba la fiesta de su cuarto cumpleaños....

- Dios.. matame- suplicaba Seto cuando su abuela comenzo el relato

- Era un chico muy travieso- continuo-, su padre le tenia otro apodo tambien

- Cual era? – pregunto Joey, Seto quizo lanzarsele al cuello

- Pequeño motin

Todos contuvieron a duras pena la risa

- Hacia todo tipo de travesuras

- Nani – intervino nuevamente Seto, no perderia su dignidad sin luchar-, no creo que les interese..

- Oh no señora – dijo Joey-, es interesantisimo

Y le dirigio una mirada que a las claras le decia:

" una de cal por las que van de arena"

- Que era lo que hacia Seto?

- que era lo que no hacia querras decir

No se le podia dejar sin supervision ni un instante, si lo hacias, bien podrias encontrandote despues sacandolo de algun agujero o bajandolo de un arbol o del techo .. era aun chico muy listo, demasiado para su edad y no conocia el miedo ni las limitaciones

- Quien lo hubiera creido? – penso Mokuba accidentalmente en voz alta, despues vio de reojo la mirada furiosa que su hermano le lanzo .. ouch – penso al estilo Homero Simpson

- Bueno, como les decia, preparabamos la fiesta de su cumpleaños numero cuatro yyy ……

- Kedo mi hagui – refunfuñaba un pequeño Seto cruzando sus brazitos y haciendo pucheros con su carita enojada

- Despues Seto – respondio una joven de largos cabellos negros, como los de Mokuba

- No – agito su cabecita negando-, Kedo mi hagui – grito

La mujer suspiro cansadamente

- No te quieres preparar para tu fiesta?

- Hagui – insistio el niño

La joven lo cargo, pensando lo obstinado que podia llegar a ser su hijo, se parecia a su padre

- Mirai que haces? – pregunto una mas joven Nani a su nuera

- Llevo a Seto a tomar su b-a-ñ-o – deletreo

Pero el instinto le decia al niño que algo no estaba bien, solo se comportaban así de misteriosas cuando planeaban .. bañarlo

- Nooo – grito el niño iniciando el forcejeo

- Querida, en tu estado debes cuidarte – tomo al niño que aun forcejeaba por su libertad-, el doctor dijo que estabas delicada, no deberias hacer esfuerzos grandes, tu ve a descansar y yo me encargo del niño

A regañadientes la señora Mirai acepto

Y cuidar del travieso Seto no catalogaba como esfuerzo grande, catalogaba como esfuerzo titanico

Ante las ultimas palabras de su abuela, la risa casi les gana a los viajeros del auto, el pobre chofer tuvo que subir el vidrio divisorio, era lo mejor para su integridad y la conservacion de su empleo

La risa casi le gana

- Tan travieso eras Kaiba? – dijo mal conteniendo la risa Joey

Era poetica la mirada de odio de Seto

- Aun falta la mejor parte – subrallo Jade, elpobre Alex tartaba de esconderse.. no sabia donde, comprendia a su primo, el también habia sido victima de las anecdotas de su abuela que divulgaba sin nigun pudor…..

- Noo nani.. baño nooo- suplicaba el pequeño en tanto lloraba

Con gran esfuerzo la anciana logro desvestir y meter a la tina a un mal humorado Seto

- Noo nani.. no baño.. kedo mi hagui

- Los ohagis los hice para tu fiesta – explico por enesima vez-, se buen niño y esta noche te adre doble racion

- Sra, sra - llamaban a la puerta

- si?

- La llama por telefono su hija

- Dile que llame despues, estoy bañando al niño

- Dice que es urgente

- Bien, denme 5 minutos ( Seto no me mojes), ya salgo

Rapidamente termino de bañar al niño, lo envolvio en una toalla y lo llevo a su y habitacion, dejandolo sobre su cama

- Espera aquí – le ordeno- , vuelvo pronto

El niño como respuesta solo hizo un puchero y le lanzo lo que seria los inicios de la mirada marca Seto Kaiba

- Ha, ha,ha,ha, - reia Joey-, ya desde pequeño

A seto le parecio el escuchar un resoplido del lado de Mokuba, pero el solo miraba hacia la ventana con la cabeza apoyada sobre el puño

En cuanto a Joel…..

Hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no hacerlo bajar del vehiculo.. con este en marcha

- Al volver a la habitacion – continuo la abuela-, el ya no estaba, lo buicamos por toda la casa

En el alboroto nadie echo de menos la bandeja de Ohaguis que habia desaparecido misteriosamente de la cocina .. nos diste a todos un gran susto – añadio regañando a Seto-, no lo encontrabamos

Si no es que se me ocurre revisar de nuevo en su habitacion, solo dios sabe cuando lo hubieramos encontrado.. se habia escondido en su armario

En el tiempo que estaba en el telefono, el muy ladino se habia escapado y fue a la cocina y hurto la bandejas de dulces, despues se escondio en su armario

- Como ya lo habiamos buscado ahí, lo dabamos por descontado

- Y que hizo al verse descubierto? – pregunto Joey interesado

- Oh Wheeler, sufriras por esto- pensaba Kaiba

- Que mas?, corrio con la, bandeja de dulces.. recuerdan que les dije que lo habia dejado despues de su baño?

Todos asintieron

- Seto habia ido por los dulces tal como lo deje

- Osea...

- Exactamente, de casualidad tengo una foto del momento, en su carrera choco contra el fotografo que venia llegando y al caer la camara de este accidemntalmente tomo esta foto – finaliza su historia, sacando del album una fotografia de un pequeño Seto de tres años tal cual dios lo trajo al mundo, con las nalguitas al aire y las mejillas llenas de dulce

Y ya no pudieron mas

Las risa les gano definitivamente, incluido Alex

Rieron el resto del camino haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de Seto que prometian mas peligros que tres dragones ojiazul y una baraja de dios egipcio juntos

- Ya se las pagarian – pensaba, y se pregunto como estara la madre de Wheeler?, imaginando la de historias que tendria para contar tan noble señora

Quinto capitulo listo

Vamos al sexto y dejemos en paz por un segundo a OHAGI

Randa


	6. Ell amor se manifiesta de todas las

Capitulo 6 T.K. " EL AMOR SE MANIFIESTA DE TODAS LAS FORMAS" 

- Que te parecio?- inquirio el rubio , esperaba la opinion de Seto acerca de los primeros capitulos de la tan mencionada novela

- Habia tenido especial cuidado a la hora de relatar su niñez al lado de Gozamburo, el mejor que nadie estaba conciente de lo duro que fue para el Ceo relatarle acerca de los momentos al lado de su padre

Por experiencia propia conocia acerca de esas cicatrices que son difíciles de sanar al ser infringidas por uno de los seres que, aun a su pesar, seguia queriendo

su padre

mas , aun a sabiendas que Seto no queria a Gozamburo como un padre, debio ser difícil para el niño el darse cuenta que nunca mas tendria un hogar como el que conocio

estudiaba hasta la mas minima reaccion del castaño, su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo

al terminar su lectura, sencillamente deposito el manuscrito sobre el escritorio y dijo:

- Esta correcto, puede ser publicado de esa manera. Trataste con mucho tacto el asunto de Gozamburo – y mirandolo a los ojos-, ahora comencemos con la siguiente parte

- Correcto

- Esta es la mas delicada

- Hablas del asunto de...

- Si, por eso no podemos dejar vacios ni nada de lo que la prensa amarillista pueda agarrarse para especular

- Sabes que siempre puede ocurrir eso – le dijo Joey-, lamentablemente hay muchos tipos en el medio que con lo mas minimo hacen el mayor escandalo, este fundado o no

- Tambien lo se

- Solo una pregunta mas seto

- Si?

- La noticia sera de gran impacto yla persecucion de los medios sera atroz. Como autor se que sere un blanco fijo de los demas reporteros, se lidiar con eso

- Por Mokuba no me preocupo, el tambien estara acostumbrado y sabra proteger a Nadeshiko, quien me preocupa es tu abuela Seto.. y el resto de tu familia. No crees que deberias hablar con ellos antes?

Seto se soorprendio, no habia contado con ellos

Aun era reciente el regreso de Nani a sus vidas ( sin contar el combo familiar de regalo), por lo tanto, el frio ojiazul no habia medido esa nueva variante

Como tomaria la dulce y conservadora ancianita las preferencias de su nieto?, y algo que odiaba admitir, como lo tomarian sus primos?

En cuanto a sus tios

Ellos podian irse al mismo infierno

- Tendras que hablar con ellos antes que comencemos el trabajo Seto, tal vez despues de esto decidas suprimir o modificar el enfoque del escrito

- Tienes razon

Volvio a su casa tarde por la noche, todos dormian, ncluyendo a Nani

Sigilosamente se deslizo en su habitacion y acomodo las mantas de la anciana

- Como decirtelo Nani? – penso en voz alta-, me seguiras queriendo o me rechazaras

Se sento en el sillon cercano a la cama y se masajeo las sienes cerrando los ojos

- Como decirtelo sin que me odies o rechaces .. muchos lo han hecho, se han alejado o han intentado hacerlo, pero no les he prestado atención

Hasta ahora lo unico que me importaba era Mokuba, y el acepto lo que soy

No me averguenzo de serlo .. pero por primera vez desde que le confie a Mokuba.. tengo miedo de confiarselo a alguien mas.. tengo miedo que ya no me quieras Nani, o peor aun, como tonaras la noticia?, te causara daño la impresión

Pero si no lo hago sera peor, tienes que enterarte por ni boca, es mejor a que te eneteres por un tercero

Dios …. si la impresión te causa daño no me lo perdonare

Aunque no puedo dejar el asunto a medias, mucho depende de esto

Que hare nani? - pregunto a la anciana que dormia frente a el en un tono desamparado, igual que cuando era niño y no sabia que hacer. Siempre corria tras su abuela en busca de consejo y cariño-, no resistiria tu rechazo

Que hacer?

- Señor Kaiba – dijo la enfermera que entraba con una jarra en sus manos-, no sabia que estaba aquí, fui a buscarle agua fresca, algunas veces se levanta en la noche con sed

- No se preocupe, como paso el dia?

- Mejor señor, los paseos por el jardin le han hecho mucho bien, y la señorita Jade vino a visitarla como siempre, ella le manda saludos

- Jade.. si, bien, me voy a dormir.. cualquier cosa ya sabe

- Le avisare inmediatamente

Por mas que intento no durmio en toda la noche, un subito impulso lo hizo levantarse de la cama y tomar el telefono

Ring, Ring

Un quejido se escucho en la oscuridad

Ring, ring – insistia

Otro quejido

Ring, Ring

- El telefono – dijo Joey medio dormido, sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de su posicion

- Deja que suene – contesto de la misma manera perezosa Malcom

Ring, Ring

- Puede ser importante – alego Joey

- Entonces contesta

- El telefono esta de tu lado

Malcom gruño y pesadamente dejo caerla mano en el auricular y contesto

- Diga

- Joey

- Esta dormido, quien le habla?

- Seto Kaiba

- Ya se lo comunico- dijo, luego a Joey, Joey.., Joey.. despierta que es pata ti

- Di que no estoy

- Es tarde

- No hubo respuesta del rubio

- Un momento por favor – volvio a decir al auricular

Malcon termino de despertarse y sentarse en la cama, paso su mano por su cara para despues colocarse cerca del oido de Joey

- DESPIERTA!!!! – grito, luego en voz normal dijo a un asustado, pro despierto Joey-, es Seto Kaiba

Acto seguido entrego el auricular y se recosto nuevanmente tapandose la cabeza con la cobija

Al reaccionar le dijo a Malcom:

- Eres un salvaje

- Despues al telefono a la vez que exhalaba un bostezo

- Hola?.. Kaiba, sabes que maldita hora es?

- .....

- Noooo,- dijo ironico-, como crees?, soy un maldito noctambulo

- ......

- Que ocurre?

- .........

- Bueno, bueno. Calmate

- ....

- Si, voy para aya, y conste que esta es la primera y ultima vez..... no te han enseñado que los demas duermen tambien, o acaso no sabes de un invento ,maravilloso denominado pildoras para dormir?

- ......

Joey colgo el telefono y se vistio rapidamente, al CEO le habia afectado la conversacion de la tarde y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que lo entendiera

Es decir, con alguien que hubiese pasado por la misma situacion por la que el pasaba

El tener que decirle a su familia cercana acerca de sus orientaciones sexuales

Joey le comprendia bien, recuerda que el mismo no durmio cerca de un mes entero antes de hablar con su madre y su hermana. De no ser por Josh que lo ayudo, no hubiese tenido el valor de poner a prueba el cariño y la aceptacion de ellas

El le acompaño por todo el sendero, incluyendo el duro momento de su conversacion

Fue en verdad afortunado, es verdad que su madre se mostro escéptica en un principio y.. algo desubicada despues

Pero gracias a Josh, pronto acepto al situacion, no muy abiertamente, tomo su tiempo que se hiciera a la idea, pero al final acepto la situacion

Y es necesario que cuente cuando llevo a Malcom a cenar por primera vez con la familia?

La tension era tal que no solo se podia cortar con un simple cuchillo, era tan palpable y de tal grosor que se necesitaria una motosierra para hacerlo

Una cosa era aceptar la condicion homosexual de un familiar en teoria, aunque sea declarada abiertamente por el

La dura prueba consistia en afrontar el hecho en vivo y directo y adaptarse

Empero, si despues de eso, no cambia de opinion, eso quiere decir que las promesas y las declaraciones de apoyo no fueron vanas palabras

Pero el camino es duro tanto para uno como para otros

- Saldre por unos instantes – dijo a Malcom antes de salir

- Un quejido fue por respuesta, lo unico que escucho

- Puede que no vuelva hasta despues que amanezca

- Un almohadazo fue esta vez la contestacion

- Deja dormir

- Me encanta tu preocupacion hacia mi persona – ironizo Joey

- Toma mi auto – murmuro Malcom-, es tarde para que tomes taxis, y recuerda:

Puedes rayarlo, puedes chocarlo, puedes destrozarlo.. pero si le cambias a la emisora, estas muerto Wheeler

Despues durmio nuevamente pensando que Kaiba habia tardado menos de lo previsto en pedir ayuda.. asi de desesperado estaria

No condujo hasta la mansion Kaiba, Seto le habia dado una direccion diferente en el centro de la ciudad

Era un exclusivo edificio de apartamentos

El portero parecia estar esperando su visita, le recibio y le acompaño hasta el ascensor donde marco con la tarjeta de seguridad el piso particular, despues se despidio y fue a estacionar el auto de Malcom .. y de paso escuchar el patido de baseball …… que transmitian en la otra emisora

El ascenso lo condujo expresamente al Pent House, el piso entero pertenecia a Seto

Al entara Joey quedo maravillado con la vista, toda la pared frontal de la sala era un vidrio por el cual se contemplaba el puerto y parte de la ciudad en todo su esplendor

El lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras

A un lado de si, escucho el ruido de hielos caer en un vaso y el penetrante olor a licor

- Kaiba

- Tuviste problemas para llegar?

- Ninguno

- Deseas algo de beber?

- Agua mineral

- Con gas o sin gas?

- Natural

Seto le sirvio a Joey y le indico el sofa frente a la ventana

- Linda vista – comenzo Joey

- Si

Guardaron silencio por un rato mas, el rubio esperaba que su entrevistado se decidiera a hablar, nunca era bueno presionar

Y si algo sabia, era que Seto Kaiba queria hablar, para eso lo llamo

Ahora solo faltaba que se decidiera a comenzar

- Te gusta el departamento?

- Linda vista

- Fue lo que me decido a compralo

Mas silencio

- Este era mi lugar de encuentros – dijo finalmente

- Otro intermedio de silencio

- Como fue que le dijiste a los tuyos acerca de tu homosexualidad? – pregunto sin preambulos

Joey procedio a contarle toda la historia, despues esta se extendio y conto la historia de cómo conocio a Malcom, el primer hombre en que se fijo y el primero que...

- El tambien fue el primero

- Que?

- Que el fue el primero..La verdad es que me senti atraido por mas de uno, llegamos muy lejos sin llegar a concluir nada – agito su vaso, observando el hielo-, pero fue con el la primera vez que llegue a consumar algo

- Entiendo ..

- Este era nuestro sitio de encuentros, si vas a la habitacion, puede que encuentres aun algunos efectos personales que olvido en algun tiempo –solto de repente Seto

- Como fue que terminaron?

- El me dejo … simplemente se fue

- Pero tu lo sigues recordando

- Y como olvidar tu primera vez?

- Cierto

- Luego de el vinieron otros.. flirteos sin importancia cuidadosamente disimulados

- Maldita sea, porque las relaciones humanas seran tan difíciles? – pregunto con una mezcla de rabia, frustracion y miedo

- Cada cabeza es un mundo – recito Joey

- Y algunos son muy estrechos

- Me lo preguntas o me lo comentas?

Conversaron por mas tiempo, Kaiba seguia bebiendo a sus anchas hasta que Joey le quito la botella y le dijo:

- Es hora que vallas a la cama, ya casi amanece

- Es una proposicion?

- Vamos – dijo en tanto pasaba el brazo por su hombro y lo obligaba a levantarse

- Cual puerta es la habitacion?

Seto ya dormia

- Olvidalo ¬¬...

La suerte estuvo de su lado y la primera puerta fue la de la habitacion , recosto a Seto de la cama, desabrocho su camisa, retiro su cinturon y abrio el primer boton del pantalon ( solo eso mal pensadas), despues le quito los zapatos y los calcetines

Finalmente, busco una manta y le arropo

- Espera – dijo Kaiba despertando-, no te vallas

Joey se acerco a el, y repentinamente, este le dio un tiron por la muñeca haciendole caer sobre si

Al tratar de incorporarse, sintio la otra mano de seto deslizarse por su nuca sujetandole por detrás, para acto seguido, robarle un beso

Por la sorpresa la primera reaccion de Joey fue protestar, gritar, por lo que abrio su boca cosa que el castaño aprovecho para profundizar el beso introduciendo su lengua y reforzando la fuerza de su agarre

El rubio solo atinaba a agitar sus brazos y tratar de recuperar el equilibrio tras el jalon

Fue hasta que Joey logro calmarse de la sorpresa inicial que logro reunir fuerzas y librarse del abrazo

Retrocedio unos pasos, con la respiracion agitada y los ojos desorbitados viendo a Seto tendido en la cama, este murmuraba algo de porque te fuiste?.. porque ? ... mi niño

- Lo esta llamando el – concluyo

Le tomo a Seto segundos quedar profundamente dormido, Joey lo observo unos instantes mas y se retiro del lugar

La luz del sol desperto a Kaiba, vio la hora en su reloj y eran mas de las dos de la tarde

Wheeler no estaba en el lugar, ya debio de hacer hace mucho que se habria marchado, termino por concluir

Tomo una ducha y se cambio usando una de las prendas de repuesto que guardaba en el departamento en casos de emergencia

Decidido, se dirigio a la mansion Kaiba a tener una charla larga y tendida

En el camino llamo a Mokuba, queria el apoyo de su hermano en esos momentos

Despues de la conversacion de la noche anterior con Wheeler, penso que no seria malo si pidiese ayuda a su hermanito menor

El le apoyaria

Llego a la mansion y Mokuba no tardaria en llegar

Fue hasta la habitacion de Nani donde estaban Jade y su primo Alex visitandola

- Seto – dijo Jade-, la abuela nos esta contando unas historias, ven, estas no las conocia – a la abuela-, abuela, porque no nos dijiste antes del tio Tenshi?, papa y mama nunca lo mencionaron?

- Desafortunadamente a tus padre no les agrado el estilo de vida que habia elegido para el, es una verdadera pena.. era un chico tan dulce – a Seto-, tu me lo recuerdas mucho cariño y no es de extrañar que tu y moku se le parezcan en algo, el era el gemelo de tu madre

- En serio?

- Si, mira una fotografia

La fotografia mostraba a un joven de cabellos azabaches oscuros con unos ojos azul profundos. Era una rara mezcla, era identico a Mokuba

Su mirada era intensa y penetrante, como la de Seto

- Era en verdad inteligente, casi un genio – lastima que esa enfermedad se lo haya llevado, la leucemia no tuvo piedad de el

- Y quien es este otro a su lado?

- Era su pareja

- Que? OO!!!!!?????? – exclamaron todos, incluyendo Seto

Ah, no les habia comentado?, su tio Tenshi era .. como le dicen ustedes los jovenes... gay?, homosexual?, este joven a su lado fue su pareja, se llamaba Kano.

Pobre, quedo devastado luego que mi Tenshi murio, trate de darle apoyo, lo invitaba a casa para quedarse unas temporadas, lo llamaba.. era para tu abuelo y para mi como un hijo mas, tu madre fue tambien muy unida a ellos Ohagi

- No lo puedo creer – manifesto Alex aun sorprendido

- Y el abuelo y tu aceptaron la situacion así como así? – pregunto Jade

Seto analizaba las reacciones de los presentes y restaba especial enfasis en el relato de Nani

- No te dire que desde el principio todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. el dia que Tenshi hablo de nosotros y nos dijo que era gay, tu abuelo lo corrio de la casa y no quizo saber mas de el

Como su esposa tuve que obedecerle y no vi mas a mi niño hasta muchos años despues

Nos lo encontramos por accidente en una tienda, el nos habia visto e intento acercarsenos, despùes cambio de opinion e inteno marcharse

Era mi hijo, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, lo llame y lo abrace y con el tiempo me presento a Kano

Los encuentros con tu tio los hacia a espaldas de tu abuelo, la gran mayoria en casa de tus padre, tu eras su favorito para jugar Ohagi aunque eras muy pequeño como para recordarlo – sonrio con melancolia-, eras lo mas cercano que el tendria a un hijo repetia a tu madre y a tu padre

Según recuerdo, antes que el muriera, ellos habian decicido que si algo les ocurria, ustedes irian a vivir con el y su tio Kano, ellos serian sus turores hasta la mayoria de edad e incluso tenian la potestad de adoptarles si así lo deseaban

Luego comence a tentar el terreno y descubri que tu abuelo en secreto, se habia arrepentido de lo que habia hecho

Pero no podia hacer nada ya que desconocia el paradero de Tenshi

Cuando ,me lo confeso, yo le confese de mis encuentros con Tenshi

Ese mismo dia ambos se reunieron nuevamente

Tu abuelo no terminaba de aceptar la situacion, le tomo tiempo acostumbrarse, pero mas le importaba la felicidad de su hijo y el poder volver a verlo

Detuvo un momento su relato para mirar la fotografia con una profunda tristeza, luego continuo:

- Por años se arrepintio de su proceder inicial, dijo que por su tozudez perdio tiempo valioso de la vida de su hijo

Fueron muy unidos despues de su reencuentro, y para que negarlo, quizo mucho a Kano tambien, el veia que Tenshi era feliz a su lado.

Desafortunadamente la Leucemia se lo llevo

Lo intentamos todo, transplantes, transfusiones de sangre, pero la enfermedad fue muy fuerte

El sostenia la mano de tu tio junto con Kano cuando el murio – agrego conteniendo el llanto

Nuestro maravilloso Tenshi...., con el aprendimos que una persona no debe juzgar a los demas y que se debe tener el valor de tomar las desiciones mas correctas para uno, ya que, los demas no viviran tu vida por ti

Eres tu el que afrontara las consecuencias de tus acciones. Me alegro que el se haya sincerado con nosostros y que no haya decidido vivir una mentira solo por complacernos y pensar en lo que diriamos

Eramos sus padres, no sus dueños

- Tenshi y Kano – murmuro Jade, luego abrio los ojos con sorpresa al recordar algo-, un momento Tenshi y Kano.. T.K. .... ellos son T.K?

- T.K.? – pregunto Seto

- Si ellos eran – confirmo la abuela

Seto aun continuaba en la luna, a lo que Alex aclaro:

- T. K, al lado de la tumba del abuelo, en los terrenos del cementerio de la familia, hay una tumba con el nombre inscrito T.K , pense que era algun pariente lejano

T.K. " El amor se manifiesta de todas las formas"- recito Alex el epitafio

- Esa es la tumba de tu tio Tenshi y la de Kano –aclaro nani-, Kano murio dos años despues en Sur africa, era voluntario de la cruz roja y una bala perdida le mato

Su familia no reclamaba el cuerpo, ellos le habian rechazado al igual que nosotros

Pensando que su madre tambien pasaba por lo que yo pase, fui a verla y consegui que firmara los papeles autorizandome a mi y a tu abuelo a reclamar el cadaver y darle sepultura

Seguimos las instrucciones de los chicos, en el hospital durante la convalecencia de Tenshi, el declaro que queria ser incinerado. Ellos hicieron ese pacto

Al morir Kano, el queria ser tambien incinerado y que sus cenizas se ligaran con las de tu tio

Y eso hicimos, ahora ellos reposan juntos

Kaiba estaba impactado por a noticia, el no era el unico de su familia en esa situacion

Estudio las reacciones de todos:

Nani miraba las fotografias de su tio Tenshi y su pareja con profundo amor

Jade las veia sobre su hombro visiblemente conmovida

No mostraba repulsion alguna por su tio

Alex, solo parecia meditar, aunque su semblante no era molesto, parecia reflexionar

Sintio una mano sobre su hombro

Era Mokuba

El chico habia escuchado todo y asintio para confirmar la suposicion de su hermano, apreto su hombro para darle valor

- Nani – comenzo a decir Seto-, es hora que hablemos.. tengo algo importante que decirte

Mokuba camino hasta la puerta y la cerro, no queria interrupciones de ningun tipo

- Maldicion!!!! – Grito Joey frustradio frente a su laptop

- Un bloqueo? – pregunto Malcom

- No, solo no puedo concentrarme – respondio Joey

Y era verdad, su cabeza era un verdadero lio, tenia mucho en que pensar

- No te preocupes, mejor dejas eso y damos un paseo. Anda, aun tenemos que devolverle a Yugi su visita de la otra vez, y tal vez se anime su hermano Yami, quisiera conocer el duelista mas fuerte jamas conocido – añadio en tono melodramatico

- Si, tienes razon – concordo Joey apagando la computadora y tomando su chaqueta-, vamos, les hablaremos desde el auto...

N/A: No se ha dicho todo de Tenshi, el es el vinculo para algo mas importante .. en una semana actualizo.. no me volvere a tardar tanto

Tambien en una semana catualizo Regalo de los dioses, los capitulos los tengo listos.. solo tengo que corregirlos

En serio, siento la tardanza

Chaup

RANDA


	7. Sexo, platicas y una otaku suelta en al ...

Capitulo 6

Sexo, Platicas y una Otaku suelta en la casa

Señores, me he tardado lo imperdonable, pero aquí va el resto

Voy rapidito que me cierran el ciber Xddddd

Reviews

TENSHI: Tu crees que tu ortografia es mala .. acaso no has leido mis fics? … Yo soy la campeona en el campo. A proposito, tu tocayo aparecera mas tarde

ASHURA: No me le eches tierrita que solo soy muy tardada para actualizar.. que muy tardad .. y en el proximo capitulo veras al niño al que se refiere Seto

HERMILIDI: Pues lo de Seto y su abuela.. mas adelante, y no te preguntes por la reaccion de Malcom por el Robo del beso, preocupate cuando se entere de… bueno, Seto le robara ,mas que un beso, eso te lo aseguro .. y eso de quien se queda con Joel.. me suena a trio pero no, aunque la tentacion… pero tengo definida la historia.. pero la tentacion…

DARKLIGHT: Si , aun Jade tiene mucho por hacerle a Kaiba, no mas leete el primer parrafo.. y no solo a el ñaca, ñaca

SERENA140186:Noooooooo, no puedo decirte, me destripo el final.. un consejo, lleva pañuelitos, sera tragico, pero que muy tragico

BRIGITTE: Ya le voy a seguir, tambien regalo de los dioses, no te preocupes, jamas abandono un fic sin terminar, eso juralo

KIDA LUNA Y REX: Ese momento es uno de mis favoritos en el fic, y esperatea .., no mejor leelo ( carcajada maligna estilo Naga), y mirate, que aun no sucede lo que tiene que suceder.. solo poruqe lo acosto en su camita.., Hump, si te agrado Nani, ya veras de donde le viene lo mandon a Kaiba .. y porque por reflejo se porta derechito cuando esta ella, el y los demas.. ahora.. después de este capitulo me dices que te parece Jade

Este capitulo va dedicado a Kaede Sakuragi .. gracias por tu apoyo, de mi parte y de muchas otras escritoras de fanfictions

Ahora si, al capitulo

Seto kaiba entro a la habitacion como una tromba agitando la puerta tras de si

Nunca, jamas, en toda su vida, habia tenido una conversación mas difícil..

Ni siquiera cuando hablo con su hermanito Mokuba respecto al asunto

Despues de ese momento, cualquier momento embarazoso de su vida seria coser y cantar.. correcion, cualquier momento ya no seria embarazoso, habia cubierto su cuota de momentos embarazosos por lo minimo de tres encarnaciones mas

Que les enseñan a las chicas hoy en dia?

El solo recordar ese momento....pasaria mucho tiempo antes que volviese a sentirse comodo frente a una chica, mas si era de preparatoria, pero ni modo, le salia tener que aguantar, Jade venia muy a menudo a visitar a Nani, por ley tenia que encontrasela

Nani.., jamas dejaria de agradecerle a la vida el devolversela, con su cariño incondicional acepto todo de el sin reparos

Como temio el rechazo de esa anciana querida, pero no lo rechazo, hasta lo ayudo facilitandole la charla

Poruqe no diran que esa historia del tio Tenshi salio en ese momento de pura casualidad

No la conocera el

- seguro me escucho anoche – concluyo

Recordando a Tenshi, le dio la confianza de abrirse con ella y los demas francamente, declarandole a el y a los demas, que no le rechazaria sea lo que fuese

Y bueno, sus primos ya eran otra cosa

Alex.., digamos que aun lo esta digeriendo, claramente le expreso su impacto por la noticia, no se la eperaba ni sabia que decir

Logico, por lo menos fue sincero, una cualidad que el castaño respeta

Y despues estuvo la reaccion de Jade

Esa chica de verdad asusta

Durante la conversacion – muy contrario a lo que acostumbra-, permanecio en silencio con la vista fija en Seto. Sus ojos se tormaban vidriosos y en algun que otro momento agitaba la cabeza en negacion, casi como si no pudiese creer lo que escuchaba

Luego, se abstrajo en sus pensamientos , y de ahí nadie la saco

Esa tarde , el C.E.O., no fue a la oficina, decidio pasar con Nani toda la tarde y observo como Jade permanecia silenciosa, distante. Una que optra vez la atrapo mirandole de reojo, a lo que ella al verse descubierta, volteaba la mirada y disimulaba

- Es una niña- penso Kaiba-, aun no sabe como asimilar la situacion

Alex hacia mucho ya que se retiro a su oficina, y Seto aprovecho la siesta de Nani para hablar con Jade

- Ven a mi despacho –ordeno

Jade dio un respingo y trato de disculparse

- Tengo un asunto pendiente – dijo-, voy a ver a Nadeshiko para pedirle su computadora prestada.. algo del colegio ya sabes

- No se supones que haces tus deberes con Nani al llegar?, y que ella no te deja ir hasta que esten listos?

- Patas!!!, atrapada – penso, despues dijo-, me falto algo y...

- No te tomara mucho tiempo, solo quiero conversar contigo acerca de la platica de hoy

Jade se llevo la mano al menton de manera reflexiva y accedio finalmente, con una sonrisa felina en sus labios

En el despacho, Seto busco la manera de tratar el asunto de manera apropiada, Jade era una niña que pudo haberse impctado ante una situacion incomoda y desconocida, ademas que ninguna niñata le haria ascos en su propia casa

Y menos si era tan cercana a Nani, eso terminaria afectandola a ella

- Bien, dime – apremio la chica sentandose en una silla espectante-, que tenias que decirme?

- Acerca de hoy, quiero saber como te sientes respecto a la situacion, si tienes alguna duda?

- Duda?

- Si, es posible que no compartas ciertos puntos de vistas y que tengas algunas ideas en cuanto a la gente que prefiere las .. parejas del mismo genero. Quiero conocer tu punto de vista, la opinion que manifieste aquí sera respetada y no te recriminare nada, y si tienes alguna duda, intentare aclararla

- Puessss – dijo sopesando sus palabras en tanto que estudiaba con detenimiento sus pies que golpeaban alternativamente el suelo-, ahyy, que quieres que te diga, no soy estupida y hace mucho que se que el mundo no es una pelicula de Disney y que el osito Winnie Poh no nacio de un repollo. No es que por lo que dijiste hoy te salio un tercer ojo o te brotaron antenas de la cabeza

- Entonces?

- Pienso que cada quien es dueño de su vida y si es eso lo que sientes.. para que pedir permiso?. Solamente son tus.. gustos sexuales y tendencias sentimentales.. no veo problema alguno

Mas calmado debido al curso que tomaba la charla, Seto se aventuro a incitar a su prima a hacer cualquier pregunta

Y creanme, se arrepintio de eso

- Y no tienes alguna duda, algo que quisieras preguntarme?

- Puesss, si , hay una par de cosas que me dan mucha curiosidad, de hecho, hace un rato estuve pensando eneso – dijo ruborizandose

- Pregunta con confianza

- Seguro?

Seto asintio .. pobre

Jade respiro hondo, sonrio y comenzo:

- Esta duda me ha estado carcomiendo – dijo atropelladamente sin respirar-, y tu puedes contestarmela, porque una cosa es lo que yo crea y otra es lo que es de verdad, porque tal vez sea de otra manera y...

- Al punto

- Buen, no te sulfures, conste que el que queria hablar eras tu, porque yo estaba de lo mas tranquilita sin meterme en los asuntos de nadie y llegaste tu y dijiste pregunta ...

- Jade

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo ya seria-, Seto – pausa de emocion-, a ti te gusta ser Seme o Uke?

- Que?!!! OO

- Si, mira, tu tienes una personalidad muy dominate y no te veo como Uke, a menos que te guste esa posicion y tambien para variar. Todo depende de tu pareja, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta:

Que te gustan que te hagan?, usas juguetes?, de que tipo?, como te gustan los chicos?, lo haces con chicas tambien?, y si no.. tienes pensado hacerlo?, y si si, cuando?, harias un trio con dos chicos o incluirias tambien una chica?, como seria la chica?

Como fue que descubriste que te gustaban los chicos?, has tenido novio?

Cabe decir que en medio de la perorata de Jade, Seto paso por todos los niveles de asombro y vergüenza posibles, la lengua se le hizo nudo y surgieron en el unas tremendas ganas de estar en cualquier lado menos ahí

Ademas se dio una patada mental por haber abierto su gran bocota

Como que la niña no era tan inocente como creia

Que es lo que le enseñan en el colegio a las niñas hoy en dia?

- Espera – le interrumpio en cuanto recupero la voz-, de donde sacaste todo eso

- Oh, si, es que no te habia contado – dijo sonriente-, soy la presidenta del club Yaoi de mi colegio – en super deformet con ojitos de estrellitas y todo-, huyy, cuando los demas lo sepan, en el club eres uno de los Bishonen mas Kawaii ( claro que no les ha hablado del carácter de perro que te gastas), despues que se enteren, seras el proximo icono Yaoi .. y sera noticia exclusiva de nuestro foro

Falta decir que la mandibula de Seto cayo hasta el suelo?

- No puedo esperar a decirlo a los demas, eso era lo que iba a hacer cuando me llamaste

- Foro?

- Sipi, somos una red de foros, cando corra la noticia, tus fans de los otros foros literalmente nos tomaran por asalto buscando mas noticias

- Fans.. otros foros? – se repetia mentalmente Seto alarmado, con n tick en la ceja-, de ninguna manera – dictamino recomponiendose-, Jade, este asunto es serio. No prestastes atencion cuando hable cerac de la repercusion de este asunto en los medios?

- Pero..

- Esto se debe permenecer en secreto hasta la publicacion del libro

- Pero...

- Jade – advirtio

- Esta bien – acepto descorazonada, sintiendose como una traidora al gremio, la exclusiva de la decada y no podia revelarla

- Y me mantienes lejos de esos foros de tus amiguitos

- Hare lo que pueda.. aunque no prometo nada, por si solas ellas te publican

- Solo no eches mas leña al fuego, entendido?

- Si

- Y nada despues de publicado el libro

- Ah no!!! Eso no!!!

La discusion se prolongo a lo largo de una hora

- Y en que quedaron?- Pregunto Nadeshiko a Jade, misma pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de Mokuba pero que el ataque de risa no le dejaba pronunciar

- No dire nada hasta que sea publicado el libro – respondio en tanto navegaba en la red-, pero puso a mi disposicion un diseñador de paginas web que me diseñara un Site oficial para mi club y en donde publicare una galeria de fotos exclusivas, incluyendo fotos de la mansion, cosa que nadie tiene

- Wow!!! – excamo Mokuba dejando de reir-, le sacaste eso?

Jade asintio

- Nadie nunca le ha sacado nada durante una negociacion, que argumentaste?

- Que si no era yo, seria otra persona la que publicaria todo despues que saliera el libro, y que mejor manera de controlar la informacion que mediante una pagina veridica cuyo contenido el pudiera controlar?, etc, etc..., Y tambien esta a nuestro favor que nadie sabe de nuestro parentesco, asi que no habra nada que relaciones esta pagina con el

Seto dijo que mis padres, Alex y Yo, apenas somos mencionados y nuestros nombres no aparecen por ningun lado

Esto ya lo sabia Mokuba, tanto el como Seto y Joey, acordaron que se ceñirian a la version oficial de cómo fueron a dar al orfanato y las circunstancias que rodearon su adopcion

- Sera solo cuestion de tiempo que lo descubran – remarco Mokuba-, te advierto que sera dificil – a Nadeshiko-, mas dificil de lo que ha sido

- Mas dificil que lidiar con un grupo de fans neuroticas y despechadas que clamaban por mi sangre despues de hacerse publica nuestra relacion? – contesto Nadeshiko en tanto se sentaba en las piernas de Mokuba-, lo dudo – opino antes de besarle en la nariz

- Y que querias – dijo Jade mirandola con fingida Ira-, nos quitaste a uno de los solteros mas cotizados, porque dejame decirte Moku, que tambien hay foros de club de admiradoras tuyas

Mokuba se ruborizo y bajo la mirada en tanto abrazaba a Nadeshiko por la cintura

- Estas de coña verdad? – le pregunto Mokuba nervioso

- Una fanatica jamas se burla de algo tan serio

- Quieres que te pase unas fotos de el en traje de baño para que las publiques? – ofrecio Nadeshiko

- Oye.... – se quejo Mokuba con un tick aflorando en su ceja

- Harias eso por mi?!!!, te lo agradeceria por siempre

- Oigan – aumento de tick

- Claro que si, fueron de nuestras ultimas vacaciones a la playa .. creo que por ahí hay una tambien de cuando una ola se lo llevo y perdio el traje de baño

- Oigan!!! – continuaba protestando Mokuba sin ser escuchado


	8. Koichi, Buscando el perdon

CAPITULO7

Koichi, buscando el perdon

En estos meses, muchas cosas mantenian pensativo a Joey Wheeler, y todas ellas tenian que ver con el joven empresario

Fue desconcertante el encontrar el lado humano tras la mascar de frio hombre de empresa que siempre mostro desde su mas temprana juventud

Cuantas veces durante su adolescencia escucho a su amigo Mokuba el defender con vehemencia a su hermano?, y cuantas veces solo dejo el asunto por la paz solo para no dar credito a las palabras del mas pequeño de los Kaiba y excusaba sus alegatos en el profundo y reverencial cariño por su hermano mayor?

Muchas, y jamas le dio la oportunidad de demostrar la certeza de tales alegatos

El nunca en su vida hubiese relacionado al Seto Kaiba que todos conocen con el Seto Kaiba que ha descubierto en los ultimos meses

Un ser de muchas facetas

Cual es el verdadero Seto Kaiba?, era la pregunta que no le abandonaba

En la oficina del empresario, estaban los dos revisando los datos y las fechas exactas en unos ocumentos cuando Joey recibio una llamada en su celular

- Espera un momento – se disculpo-, hola?

- ......

- pero para que?

- ......!!!

- ya, ya, no te molestes, en que canal dijistes?

- ......

- bien, gracias, nos vemos en la noche – cortandola comunicación indico-, era Malcom, enciende el televisor, canal 13, parece que sucedio algo

el castaño tomo el control remoto y encendio el televisor de la oficina

- .... En el hospital de Ciudad Domino – se escuchaba decior al reportero

transmitioan la noticia de un choque multiple en la autopista, un autobus habia perdido el control y ebestido a varios vehiculos, tres de ellos quedaron completamente destrozados e innumerables heridops fueron transportados

- Gracias a Hitoshi Nanjo – dijo el comentarista-, repetimos, un autobus perdio el control en la autopista 42, ocacionando una colision multiple. Hasta ahora el saldo que se conoce oficial mente es de 5 muertos y 12 heridos entre los que se encuentran Hiroshi Kyushu

- Nakano Hayoshime

- Goro Miyako

- Tasago Hira ......

La mencion de este nombre detuvo el tiempo como en camara lenta, al reaccionar solo atino el subir el volumen para escuchar mejor la noticia, des´pues busco en los otros noticieros y estos solo confirmaron la noticia

Tasago Hira agonizaba

Seto solo se sento en su silla, callado, como abstraído en algun lugar de su memoria

- Kaiba – susurro Joey, el sabiaa esas alturas muy bien quien era Tasago Hira

- Debo verlo Wheeler .. -Alzo su rostro con una expresion indecifrable para Joey-, debo verlo –repitio

- Esta bien – accedio Joey-, pero no ahora, en estos monetos los reporteros estaran al pendiente de los heridos, y se enterarian que...

- Debo verlo ahora – repitio suavemente

- No te conviene, ni a ti, ni a el

- ......

- esta bien, dejame hacer algunos preparativos, por suerte ese es el hospital donde Yugi hace su residencia, el buscara la manera de colarnos sin ser vistos

- Como podia afectarle tanto lo que le ocurriera a ese sujeto?, como? – se peguntaba Seto

Y la respuesta afloro a sus labios casi al mismo tiempo que termino de formular la pregunta, si no es que antes

- Era por el.. por Koichi, su niño

Koichi, su sueño

Un dulce sueño que se habia ido para siempre, y la unica presencia de que el realmente existio estaba en aquella cama agonizando

Recuerda la primera vez que le vio, un dulce y asustado chico ganador del premio a la excelencia juvenil en ciencias que auspiciaba su compañía

Temblaba de pies a cabeza porque estaba frente a quien el decia era su idolo, y no solo eso, trabajaria con el – o al menos en el grupo de desarrollo-, del proyecto ganador

Era el paraiso

Seto no sentia simpatia por nadie excepto por su hermanito Mokuba, mas aquel joven desperto la ternura en el, ya que aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza, se mantuvo ecuanime y supo responder bien las preguntas que este le hiciese despues

Y le agrado aun mas cuando este explico sus ideas acerca del proyecto, timidamente en un principio, con mas seguridad después

Apasionadamente al final

La ciencia corria por las venas de este joven y tendria la fuerza necesaria para llevar adelante cualquier proyecto que emprendiese

El chico llego a destacar realmente entre el grupo de pasantes, hasta el punto de llegar a ofrecersele una plaza fija en la empresa aun antes de haber terminado al secundaria

Su hermano, Tasago, resulto que trabajaba ene el area administrativa, y no dejaba de presumir acerca de las habilidades y logros de su hermanito como si fuesen propias

Como queria al pequeño

Koichi llego a desempeñar tan bien su labor, que en menos de dos meses asistia en los proyectos que eran dirigidos por el mismo Seto

Quien sabe como hubiesen sucedido las cosas si no fuese por ese viaje, tal vez se hubiesen desenvuelto de manera similar, pero no con ese tragico final

Tal vez.. el destino deparado hubiese sido mejor

Pero las cosas se dieron como se dieron .. en ese viaje

Ocurrio al poco tiempo de que Koichi entrara a trabajar en el Staff del grupo de asistentes tecnicos de Kaiba, se realizaba la presentacion de un nuevo programas de juegos y Koichi fue seleccionado junto con otros dos para la asistencia tecnica en caso de cualquier contingencia

La presentacion se haria en la ciudad de Nagasaki, famosa por sus playas , y mas que todo, por sus bellos atardeceres ideales para los amantes

La presentacion se realizaria en el hotel Mirai, un lugar perdido en medio de la naturaleza, al que solo se llegaba por medio de carreteras rurales, un buen luigar para hacer una buena presentacion e invitar ( lease tener presos), a futuros compradores a fin de convencerlos de una buena compra

Al salir en el aeropuerto, Kaiba observo de reojo a los dos hermanos despedirse, Tasago le daba los mil y un consejos y Koichi soportaba estoicamente el chaparron

Por un momento los ojos de Koichi se distrajeron de su hermano y se posaron en Kaiba, el cruce de miradas fue por unos instantes, mas para ellos parecio de horas

Unas palabras mas de Tasago parecieron sacar del ensueño a Koichi que retiro la mirada, reflejando en su rostro un leve rubor en sus mejilla que para su suerte, Tasago lo tomo por un principio de Gripe

La inquietud de ese momento no abandono al industrial, en el avion, busco a Koichi disimuladamente y lo encontro unos asientos mas atrás, mirando por la ventanilla como si en eso se le fuera la vida, sosteniendo una bolsa con una provision de antihistamínicos como para erradicar la gripe del mundo, cortesia de ultimo momento de su querido hermanito

Durante el vuelo, a Seto se le ocurrio hacerle unos ajustes de ultimo momento al programa, lo que necesitaria un nuevo tipo de Software para hacer la conexión, asunto que delego en los otros dos asistentes que le acompañaban

Mientras estos adquirian el nuevo equipo en una de las empresas de la ciudad, el y Koichi se adelantarian al hotel para hacer los preparativos necesarios

El trayecto hasta el hotel no presentaba mayores contratiempos, hasta que el auto fallo, el chofer reviso todo el vehiculo pero le falto lo mas obvio

No tenian combustible

Dando todo tipo de excusas y rezando por no ser despedido, se encamino a la estacion de combustible mas cercana

Entre tanto , Seto y koichi se quedaban en el auto.. acompañado de la soledad

En su laptop, Seto continuaba trabajando en la modificacion y haciendole las señalizaciones necesarias al chico, que acerco su cara a la pantalla del computador, poniendola sin querer, muy cerca del rostro del empresario

Aun ahora, Seto no sabe en que momento dejo de contemplar la pantalla y se dedico a contemplar el rostro de Koichi, o en que momento fue que Koichi volteo el rostro para encontrarse frente a frente

Lo que si sabe,, es que en ese preciso momento se olvido de todo, de la presentacion, de que Koichi era apenas un chico.. de si mismo, y en un impulso, cerro los ojos y... le beso

Mas su sorpresa es que no encontro resistencia alguna, sorpresa al inicio tal vez, pero o rechazo, ademas Koichi trato de corresponder al beso torpemente

Algo por lo que Seto entrevio, que era seguramente el beso de Koichi

Y como todas las cosas tiene un fin, su ataque de irracionalidad no fue la excepción, alejo a Koichi bruscamente de si, mas al ver la cara del joven, lo que vio fue dolor

- Porqué Kaiba-sama – protesto-, porqué?

- No fue mi invención, no se volvera a repetir

- No!! – exclamo Koichi , posando sus dedos en los labios de Kaiba y mirandolo con ojos suplicantes, anegados de lagrimas, no-, repitio en susurros mientras buscaba besar de nuevo al castaño

Seto lo aparto de el sorprendido, Koichi volvio a su lugar y se dedico a mirar hacia la ventana para ocultar sus lagrimas

Trato de decirle algo para consolarlo, mas el mismo estaba sin palabras

Permanecieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el chofer llego nuevamente y se pusieron en marcha

Al llegar al hotel, el gerente les esperaba y fueron guiados hasta las habitaciones respectivas

En la tarde trabajaron normalmente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ambos, por la noche se hizo la presentacion sin ningun contratiempo, fue despues de retirarse, cuando Seto estaba a punto de dormir, que alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitacion

Era Koichi

- Disculpe que lo moleste señor Kaiba- dijo-, poria hablar con usted?

Seto le dejo entrar y le ofrecio uno de los asientos

- Es acerca de lo que ocurrio esta tarde – comenzo-, yo quisiera disculparme

- No es necesario que te disculpes – comenzo a decir Seto, pero Koichi le interrumpio

- Usted no me entiende, quisiera disculparme si le incomode, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice – dijo con vehemencia- , porqué yo a usted lo quiero Señor Kaiba, usted es una de las personas mas grandes que he conocido, al principio pense que era solo admiracion pero despues...

- Estas confundido – replico Seto-, eres muy joven y no sabes

- Se lo que siento aquí y ahora , y se que esto es mas que un simple enamoramiento. Posiblemente le ioncomode ya que soy u n hombre y usted...

- Eso no me incomoda en absoluto – se acerca a Koichi y pone ambas manos en sius hombros-, pero eres muy joven para saber lo que es amor, espera que pase el tiempo y veras

- Y vere que lo sigo amando mas que al principio señor Kaiba – refuto Koichi, acariciando la mejilla del C.E.O.-, pero se que usted no podra corresponderme, por lo que ahora vengo a plantearle mi renuncia, en cuanto volvamos a ciudad domino, entregare mi oficina señor, no volvera a verme despues de eso

- No es necesario que renuncies, te repito que de mi parte no hay ningun problema

- Pero si de la mia señor, despues de lo de hoy no soportari el encontrarlo dia a dia... ahora que sabe lo que siento, no – dicho esto, se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitacion, sin prestar atencion a los llamados del empresario

La mañana siguiente, Koichi evito todo lo que pudo a Seto, los dos jovenes asaron la noche en vela

El uno, llorando por haber sido rechazado, el otro convenciendose de lo que hizo fue lo correcto

Porque lo fue .. verdad?, es decir, le agradaba Koichi, mas de una vez se sorprendio a si mismo teniendo fantasias con el niño..

Bueno, ni tan niño, ya a su edad habia desarrollado un cuerpo apetecible para cualquiera .. y su arrojo de la tarde anterior ....a demas que era uno de los pocos en la corporacion con el cual se podia establecer una platica decente, y mas raro aun, uno de los pocos cuya opinion valia la pena consultar

Pero era un menor de edad, y el que con niños se acuesta.....

Era lamentable el perderle,.. como empleado claro esta, es un elemento con mucho potencial

La mañana estaba nublada, o eso era lo que le parecia a Kaiba, por primera vez no tenia ganas de llegar a la empresa, no ese dia en que Koichi entregaria formalmente su puesto, pero para su desgracia el trayecto se le hizo mas corto que de costumbre, subio a su oficina y ya Koichi se estaba despidiendo de los demas cientificos, su hermano, le esperaba en la planta baja del edificio

- El se va – se decia

- Señor Kaiba – saludo Koichi, he venido a despedirme

- El se va – pensaba-, buena suerte – le respondio

- Gracias, creo que eso es todo

- El se va – continuaba diciendose-, espere – dijo-, antes hay algunos puntos acerca de las actualizaciones del nuevo programa, las instrucciones que dejo no sirven para orientar y no son claras, venga a mi despacho – a su secretaria-, no pase llamadas, ni que nadie nos interrumpa

- Si señor

Koichi siguio al empresario mansamente, deseoso de terminar rapidamente con ese terrible momento

- El se va – se repetía Kaiba-, la decisión esta tomada

Entro al despacho primero, Koichi despues, esta seria la ultima vez que le veria

- La decisión esta tomada .....

Koichi cerro la puerta tras de si, y antes de voltearse, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon

La decisión estaba tomada .....

Tasago decidio esperar en la cafeteria, la secretaria del señor Kaiba le habia notificado que su hermano asistio a una reunion de ultimo minuto con el presidente de la empresa, Tomando su café, divagaba sobre las razones que tenia su hermano para echar por la borda una oportunidad de oro como esta

Lo unico que alego era que no se sentia comodo en el puesto, que ya encontraria algo mejor

Que podria hacerle sentir tan incomodo como para renunciar a algo que anhelaba tanto, no era logico

La reunion se prolongo por tres horas, una llamada en su celular de su hermano, le anuncio que por favor subiera a la oficina del señor Kaiba, que este le esperaba

Al llegar a la oficina, la secretaria le anuncio y le dejaron pasar inmediatamente

Sentado en su escritorio, estaba Seto Kaiba, y a un lado, en uno de los sillones, su hermano

- Pase – ordeno Kaiba-, le he llamado para explicarle la situacion por la cual su hermano tenia plabneado dejar la empresa

- Tenia? – pregunto Tasago, acaos ya no Koichi?

Koichi solo nego con la cabeza sin hablar, si Tasago no hubiese estado tan sorprendido, notaria el rubor de Koichi y su respiracion agitada

- Lo que ocurrio – explico Kaiba-, es que uno de los miembros del equipo cientifico intento robar uno de los proyecto de su hermano, el indignado claro esta, intento renunciar

- Porque no me lo dijiste – le pregunto Tasago a Koichi, despues a Kaiba-, señor Kaiba, yo respondo por mi hermano, y si el acusa a alguien de haberle robado un proyecto creame que...

- No hace falta sus garantias señor Hira, ya se han hecho las averiguaciones pertinentes del caso y todo el asunto ha sido arreglado. A razon por la que su hermano no le ha hablado de este proyecto es que su desarrollo aun esta en etapa sumaria, el ha demostrado ser un elemento de confianza, por lo que desde ahora pienso darle el cargo de mi asistente personal, aprovechando que comienzan las vacaciones de verano, asi sus actividades laborales no interrumpiran sus estudios

Algo no le cuadraba del todo a Tasago, pero la oportunidad e ser la mano derecha de Seto Kaiba, Koichi seria el tercer al mando en esa organización despues de Mokuba Kaiba

- No es lo que yo opine señor- respondio Tasago-, es lo que quiera Koichi

- Quiero hacerlo hermano, pero no sabia si aceptar, tu habias planeado estas vacaciones de los dos

- No importa, si es lo que quieres, ya tendremos tiempo de tomar otras

- Hermano...

Seto se sentia como una cucaracha al engañar a Hira, penso como se sentiria si lo mismo ocurriera con Mokuba, pero esto era mas fuerte que el mismo

Y lo viviria al maximo ......

- Kaiba – anuncio Joey-, Hira esta en el pabellon de terapia intensiva, Yugi consiguio que una enfermera nos dejase entrar, pero solo unos instantes, tiene las visitas prohibidas

- Vamos entonces

- No ahora, la enfermera entra en turno dentro de cuatro horas

- Cuatro horas!!!

- Tomalo o dejalo, aun si fueras abiertamente no te dejarian verlo

- Esta bien, en cuatro horas – acepto con impaciencia

Trato de distraerse con el trabajo, pero la cara de confusion de Hira no se le borraba de la mente, como tampoco la de Koichi

Dios, el peor enemigo durante la espera era siempre el recuerdo, como evitar recordar cando la mente por si sola te torura con el pasado?....

Ya hacia muchas horas que el ultimo empleado se habia retirado, desde que Koichi tomo el cargo como asistente personal de Seto Kaiba, las horas extras se multiplicaron , todo por trabajar en el nuevo proyecto personal del C.E.O., proyecto que intrigaba a mas de uno, mas nadie se atrevia a preguntar

El piso principal estaba completamente vacio, solo los dos jovenes que ocupaban la oficina principal

Ahhh – gimio el mas joven, presa del placer que s amante le otorgaba con cada embestida-, ahhhh – gemia-, Setooo

Las embestidas aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad hasta llegar al climax y venirse dentro del chico, depues, Seto se recosto a su lado, acariciando su cabello entre tanto Koichi recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiracion

- Tengo Frio – susurro

Seto sonrio y lo envolvio con ternura entre sus brazos

- Asi esta mejor? – preguntaba mientras frotaba sus brazos para darle calor y besaba su cabello con dulzura

Koichi asintio, acurrucandose mas contra su amante

- Esto tiene que terminar – dictamino Seto

Koichi alzo la mirada alarmado, que era lo que acababa de decir?

Una vez mas Seto le sonrio y aclaro

Estas reuniones y horas extras en la oficina, alguien podria descubrirnos, quizas algun guardia rezagado haciendo su ronda (aunque quisiera ver al que se atreviese a vender un secreto tan importante sin temer a las represalias), ademas que es algo.. incomodo, pienso que seria mejor si tuvieramos un lugar propio, un sitio para solo los dos, a nuestra medida. Que te parece?

- Que que me parece?, sabes que por un momento me hiciste creer que terminarias conmigo?

- Eso nunca – dictamino, y le beso con pasion para resaltarlo-, nunca te dejaria, seria yo el que te persiguiera si intentases alejarte de mi ......

El ambiente de hospital nunca agrado al castaño, siempre traia malos reuerdos para el, sobre todo desde lo de Koichi

El verlo en esa cama, de esa manera, como se consumia poco a poco sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo...

El verlo partir.....

Fue en un hospital, frente al cadaver de su hermano que Tasago Hira se declaro su enemigo jurado, y es ahora, en un hospital, que Seto Kaiba busca de alguna manera el perdon y la redencion

- Nos estan esperando – anuncio Yugi, vestido con su bata de medico-, la señorita Higurashi dice que solo puede entrar una persona y no por mas de Diez minutos

- Diez minutos – penso Kaiba-, como arreglar en diez minutos un rebncor que dura toda una vida?

Paso por la sala de recepcion de terapia intensiva, se vistio con la bata, el gorro, los zapatos especiales y el tapaboca y la nfermera lo guio hasta la cama numero dos

Tasago estaba parcialmente conciente, mas aun asi, reconocio al hombre que según el, fue la perdicion de su hermano

Seto Kaiba

- Tu!!!! – gruño con lo que pudo de voz....

Bueno, esto era para los que tenian la duda de quien era el niño del que Seto hablaba en sus borracheras ..., sip, llamaba a Koichi

En el proximo capitulo el resto de la historia de Koichi y Seto, ademas del cierre de la primera parte de la historia

Necesitaba explicar muchos acontecimientos para que pudiesen entender lo que viene, ya que hablabamios de casi diez añños de vida de los personajes, en esa cantidad de tiempo, mas de una cosa deben haber vivido .. ni modo que se congelaran en el tiempo durante esos años

Ahora es que viene lo bueno, cerrado el capitulo del pasado de Seto se dara paso al presente y .. aun posible futuro con Joey

Porque quien sabe

Quizas .. el destino les tenga deparada una historia que vivir a ambos

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Chaup

Randa1


	9. Amar en vida, Odiar en muerte

Amar en vida, Odiar en muerte

Y este es el penultimo capitulo de la primera etapa de este fanfic  
La historia estaba pensada en dos etapas, la primera de introduccion, habian muchos elemento que debian ser explicados con detalle, lo repito, y preparar la atmosfera para lo que sigue

FORFIRITH-GREENLEAF: Pues gracias.. bien en este capitulo viene mas angst, lo siento. Pero de una buena vez tenia que relatar la historia de Koichi y de Seto y el poruqe del Odio de Tasago

Ahora, algo que quisiera aclarar es que al final de este capitulo hay comentarios y frases hirientes para las personas de la comunidad homosexual la cual cuenta con todo mi respeto, por favor disculpenme  
Pero no podia poner un dialogo con un homo fóbico sin siquiera un insulto al menos  
Y menos si el homo fóbico es el peor enemigo de uno de los personajes Gay de la trama  
Lo siento, no es mi pensar ni lo comparto, es cuestion de la trama

El resonar de la alarma del monitor alerto a todo el personal medico, el ritmo cardiaco de Tasago subia desenfrenadamente y la respiracion se le dificultaba  
La enfermera entro apresuradamente junto con Yugi, unos instantes despues, el personal de emergencias  
En el alboroto, Yugi logro sacar a seto – no sin esfuerzo-, de tearpia intensiva, el castaño no queria salir, ni mucho menos terminar el asunto a lo que habia venido, mas escuchando los argumentos de Yugi acepto, a regañadientes, pero acepto  
Pero no se daria por vencido

A instancias de Yugi, Joey se llevo al castaño a la cafeteria de la clinica, serian menos notorios en ese lugar  
Al rato llego con las nuevas de que lograron calmarlo y estabilizarlo a punta de sedantes, solo rezaban para que esto no le produjese una recaida

- Seto – le llamo Mokuba al entrar en la cafeteeria y divisarlo, venia acompañado de Nadeshiko-, como esta?, que paso?  
- Fue un accidente automovilistico, ahora esta estable, aunque hace unos momentos sufrio una crisis  
- Las predicciones no son halagüeñas - informo Yugi-, desde ya les digo que se preparen para lo peor  
- Tuvo que ver el incidente de hace unos momentos con eso? – pregunto Seto  
- No, ya estaba mal cuando llego – explico-, por lo que lei en el informe, posee multiples traumatismos y hay derrame interno, y no logran detenerlo  
- Y no hay alguna manera, cirugía tal vez?  
- El especialista le da un 80 de riesgo en la operacion.. ademas esta la prohibicion  
- Que prohibición?  
- El señor Hira se opone a la cirugia, dice que quiere que las cosas sigan sus curso normal, y asi lo expreso antes de quedar inconciente, ahora esta en el rango de no resucitacion, si recae no se aplicar ningun procedimiento que alargue su vida  
- Que horrible – exclamo Nadeshiko-, y se puede hacer eso, los medicos no dicen nada?  
- Lamentablemente si se puede, y a nosotros solo nos queda acatar la voluntad del paciente

- Ese maldito – pensaba Seto-, quiere ser el que diga la ultima palabra.., es su manera de vengarse...pero no le dejare, hay cosas que el debe aclarame

Y Seto divago pensando en tiempos pasados ...

El y Koichi mantenian su relacion en el mas estricto secreto, ni siquiera Tasago, el hermano de Koichi sospechaba algo al respecto  
Cosa que le fue confirmada a Seto un dia

- Señor Kaiba – llamo Tasago al ver al C.E.O. caminar por el pasillo-, señor Kaiba!!!!!  
- Que desea – pergunto Seto disimulando su aprehensión  
- Señor, hablar con usted con respecto a mi hermano

El castaño se coloco a la defensiva

- Que tendria que hablar conmigo al respecto?  
- Antes dejeme decirle que mi hermano no sabe que vine a hablar con usted, pero es acerca de la recarga de trabajo a la que lo somete. Cuando llega a casa llega tarde, cansado, creo que no se esta alimentando bien .. lo siento extraño, creo que la presion lo esta perjudicando. Señor, de seguir asi tendre que hacer que mi hermano renuncie señor, no quisiera que enferme

Seto se tranquilizo, por lo menos las dudas de Hira se encaminaban por caminos muy distintos a la realidad, mas ese ultimo comentario  
Era cierto, el tenia el poder para alejar a su Koichi de su lado

- No se preocupe por ello Hira – respondio-, esta situacion es temporal, pienso trasladarlo a otro proyecto personal, se dedicara en exclusividad, y a diferencia de este, no es tan exigente. Es muy importante y no tengo a nadie mas capacitado que el para encargarlo. Reducira considerablemente sus horas de trabajo  
- Cuando sera eso?  
- Para mediados de la proxima semana, y aprovechando que lo encontre, paase a mi oficina mañana temprano, como su tutor legal debe firmar las autorizaciones para que pueda seguir desempeñandose en su cargo despues de iniciado el periodo escolar, ahí revisaremos su nuevo haorario laboral  
- Muy bien señor Kaiba, y gracias por considerar a mi hermano para tan altas responsabilidades  
- Si no supiera hacer su trabajo , no lo escojeria, de eso puede estar seguro – respondio Seto a su mas puro estilo de frio presidente de la empresa .....

- Mañana tengo una reunion con tu hermano para discutir tu contrato una vez reinicies clases, debe firmar el permiso especial – decia Seto a su Koi mientras e colocaba el abrigo, mientras Koichi a lo lejos, abrochaba sus pantalones-, tambien quiero que por la tarde vayamos a ver algunos departamentos que tengo en lista – se acerco a Koichi y beso su frente-, asi estaremos mas comodos y tu puedes decorarlo a tu gusto  
- Como voy a decorar un departamento?, no tengo la menor idea de que hacer  
- Contrata alguna diseñadora via internet, ha compañias que conocen lo que es la discrecion

Seto conocia muy bien acerca de esas compañias, mas de una vez escucho hablar de ellas durante sus reuniones sociales con otros empresarios, estos comentaban acerca de la amante de turno que ocultaban de su esposa y como se las ingeniaban para obsequiarlas  
Nunca se le paso por la cabeza que algun dia estaria en las mismas que ellos

La mañana siguiente Tasago llegho acompañando a Koichi, discutieron el contrato del chico y las horas laborales, como buen negociante, la primera oferta de Seto comprendia el maximo de horas laborales permitidas, asi tendria un margen con el que negociar hacia lo bajo  
Al final Tasago salio satisfecho del contrato, pensando que colaboraba en el brillante futuro que esperaba a su hermano como uno de los hombres de confianza de Seto Kaiba

Seto sonreia feliz por su estrategia, a veces hay que saber ceder para obtener mayores ganacias, despues de esa reunion, cualquier aprehensión de Tasago acerca de el trabajo de Koichi fue descartada, la verdad es que cometio un error descuidandose en ese asunto de las horas extras y ya no lo haria  
Una nueva faceta de su carácter se revelaba, la del Seto posesivo, capaz de hacer lo que sea para mantener el objeto de su afecto cerca de el por encima de lo que sea .. incluso los interese de kaiba corp.. o del mismo Koichi ya que sobre su escritorio descansaba el proyecto propuesto por Tasago hace mas de tres años, un proyecto para la reestructuracion de ciertas areas administrativas de los parques de Kaiba corp a nivel nacional  
Como fue un proyecto cuyos inicios fue en la epoca de los cinco grandes, inmediatamente paso a dormir el sueño de los justos en una gaveta de algun archivo  
Desde que Seto comenzo a reconocer a Tasago como un posible peligro para su relacion, busco la manera de neutralizarle, encontrando este proyecto  
Depues de modificarlo y añadirle algunas ideas y hacerlo mas a fin con sus proyecciones para con la empresa, estaba listo para su implementacion  
Y quien mejor para su puesta en marcha que su creador, Tasago Hira  
Lastima que de ahora en adelante se vea obligado a viajar con tanta frecuencia, algunas veces permanecer meses enteros en un mismo lugar  
Pero bueno, la empresa, es la empresa

No fue dificil el elegir el departamento, tan solo entrar Koichi quedo prendado del lugar , y su ubicación era excelente, lo suficente cerca de Kaiba corp como para no perder mucho tiempo en el traslado, y a la vez, lo suficientemente lejos de miradas curiosas o inoportunas

La compañía contratada para la decoracion hizo honor a su reputacion

Se solicitaron presupuestos y una visita via internet, despues la empresa envio un encargado que estudio el inmueble y elaboro varias propuestas  
Al recibir el primer pago, los albañiles, carpinteros, pintores y electricistas se apersonaron, y antes que se diesen cuenta, el lugar estaba listo  
Un diseñador de interiores hizo la mejor selección de muebles, previamente aprobados por Koichi y Seto y procedio a dar los toques finales, los toques personales .. ya se encargarian de darle vida al lugar

El departamento estuvo listo a finales del verano, mientras Seto se encargaba de unos asuntos fuera de la ciudad  
Para celebrar, Seto adelanto su regreso un fin de semana, y Koichi pidio permiso a su hermano para pasar el ultimo fin de semana libre del verano en la casa de unos amigos  
Tasago acepto, encantado que su hermano no dejara de lado su vida social por sus multiples ocupaciones

Cuando Koichio llego al departamento al mediodia del viernes, se encontro con la mesa del comedor hermosamente decorada, lista para servir la comida

- Te estaba esperando – dijo Seto, de pie frente al ventanal cuya vista dominaba gran parte de la ciudad y parte de la bahia, sosteniendo una rosa roja

Koichi se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, Seto estaba arrebatadoramente atractivo vestido de esa manera tan casual, no con sus usuales trajes de ejecutivo, ni sus amplias gabardinas, si no con una sencilla camisa y un jeans color negro que lo hacian lucir mas desenfadado y joven.. de la edad que exactamente tenia

El castaño camino hasta su chico y tomo el bolso que cargaba depositandolo en el suelo a su lado y besandolo freneticamente, para despues cerrar la puerta tras ellos

Y el almuerzo.. el almuerzo se convirtio en cena

Ese departamento era su lugar secreto, un mundo hecho a la medida de ambos

Su jardin del Edén donde hicieron el amor desenfrenadamente, sin tapujos, sin miedos. Sin temer que en algun mal momento alguien los sorprendieran

Eran libres de entregarse el uno al otro sin importar lo demas

En esa habitacion, ambos amantes dieron rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que escondian dentro de si, a su deseo y a su lujuria  
Ahora no tenian que estar atentos a cualquier ruido  
Ahora no tenian que contener los gemidos, los gritos de placer al llegar al extasis  
Ahora podian explorar , sentir, probar, demarcar cada rincon del cuerpo de su amante a placer  
Y depues, cuando su pasion hubiese alcanzado su climax, caer juntos abrazados, y descansar en los brazos del otro placidamente y , confiados, sin tener que correr y aparentar que nada sucedió, que no eran mas que dos extraños en un mundo de extraños  
Ahora yacerían cerca, sintiendo la respiracion del otro en su piel, el calor de su cuerpo descansado, y juntos, verian el amanecer con nuevos ojos, un amanecer solo para ellos

Mas como con todo sueño, el despertar llega, y ambos reiniciaron sus vidas al final de esos maravillosos dias, pero concientes, que en cualquier momento podrian revivirlos al regresar a ese santuraio. Porque ahora era ese lugar  
Un santuario donde recluirse del terrible mundo exterior y ser ellos mismos

Esop penso Koichi, cuando dos dias despues, cerraba la puerta tras de si para volver junto a su hermano, su otro gran afecto en esta vida

- Seto – le llamaba Joey con insistencia-, SETO!!!  
- No tienes porque gritarme Wheeler – respondio molesto el empresario  
- Entonces presta mas atencion – le regaño Joey-, decia que porque no volvemos esta noche, hay demasiados periodistas cubriendo la nota y todos ellos se estan dispersando por el lugar, aquí no hacemos nada, los sedantes lo tendran dormido un buen rato  
- No, no quiero moverme, sobretodo por su estado ... hay algo que ..debo hablar con el  
- Terco como tu solo – se quejo Joey  
- El jefe de residentes no tiene guardia hoy, podrian quedarse en su oficina – ofrecio Yugi  
- Si, y cualquier cosa, decimos que estas esperando a que Nade termine, que vinmo a consulta – secundo Mokuba  
- Estas bien?- le pregunto Joey a la chica  
- Claro, solo son cosas de este exagerado, como he estado algo somnolienta y debil estos dias. Yo le digo que es agotamiento, que descansare en vacaciones  
- Y diles tambien la verdad, tus malestares  
- Si solo fue una vez- a los demas-, advertencia, no coman en la cafeteria de la universidad frecuentemente, es nocivo para el sistema digestivo, pero si con complacer este terco ayudo en algo, lo hare – a Seto-, es mejor que vallas a donde te dice Yugi, cualquier cosa decimos que esperan mis resultados

Esperaron en el consultorio, Joey respetaba los silencios de Kaiba, tan abstraido estaba el hombre en sus recuerdos,  
El reflexionaba acerca de su hermano Mokuba, el y Nadeshiko tenian una fuerte relacion y trabajaban en equipo siempre, mas eso no interferia en su relacon como hermanos  
Como le hubiese gustado que asi hubiesen sido las cosas entre Koichi y el  
Koichi no tomo muy bien el asunto de la supuesta promocion de su hermano, Tasago menos, por un momento estuvo dispuesto a no aceptarla ya que tendria que dejar a solas por mucho tiempo a su hermanito  
Seto convecio a Koichi que esa descicion era mas ejecutiva que de cualquier otra indole

Koichi tuvo que creer en su palabra

Mientras, convencieron a Tasago que esa era una gran oportunidad que se le presentaba a el mismo, no podia desperdiciarla  
Despues de todo, Koicvhi ya era casi un adulto, en algun momento debia salir de debajo del ala de su hermano

Durantes las ausencias de Tasago, Koichi permanecia en el departamento con Seto, ya casi ni iba a la empresa, el posesivo empresario lo queria solo para el, practicamente hacian ya una vida marital  
No descuido los estudios, pero cuando volvia del colegio, lo recibia una llamada de Seto en el departamento, casi con una exactitud inmediata  
Seto llego a regalarle un celular que Koichi portaba en todo momento para mentenerse ubicable  
Koichi se sentia cada vez mas y mas ahogado, trato de hacerselo ver mas de una vez al castaño mas fue inutil, el no se daba como aludido y era tan posesivo que Koichi ahora temia hacer cualquier cosa que molestase a su koi

Lo que Koichi no comprendia era que Seto no tenia experiencia algunas en sus relaciones y que los pocos afectos que habia tenido en su vida los perdio a muy temprana edad con excepción de su hermano Mokuba  
Ese tipo de perdidas marcan a cualquier individuo  
Y Seto Kaiba, aunque cueste creerlo, era una persona muy insegura en el plano sentimental  
Esa inseguridad, aunada a una vida entera de recibir ataques de todo tipo a todos los niveles de gente interesada en obtener algo de Seto, lo hizo un hombre desconfiado y posesivo con lo suyo  
Le costaba creer en la gente  
Mas una relacion no era un negocio, aunque Seto asi lo le diese el trato, y su actitud rayaba peligrosamente en la de un celopata

Y koichi se dejo guiar, mas que nada por el miedo de perderle, despues de todo, el solo era un chiquillo y tal vez exageraba – se convencia-, mas esa teoria se dio a traste una tarde que ocurrio un incidente que mostro a Koichi que la relacion mostraba tintes peligrosos

En el colegio habia una chica llamada Chieko, esta estaba profundamente iluisionada con Koichi en secreto, hasta que un dia decidio declarársele  
Pero no quiso hacerlo en la escuela por lo que lo siguio a una discreta distancia hasta lo que creyo era su casa, Koichi se dirigio como era ya costumbre, al departamento a recbir la llamada d Seto y esperar su llegada  
Casi llegando el, llego chieko  
Ella toco el timbre y el abrio la puerta, por educación el la invito a pasar, esperando poder despacharla antes que Seto se enterase, el llevar extraños al departamento estaba fuera de discusion

Chieko, reuniendo todo su valor, le confeso a Koichi que el le gustaba mucho y que quisiera salir con el  
De la mejor manera, Koichi la desairo  
Hablaron unos instantes en que el calmo un poco a la chica  
Seto no llamaba  
Cuando llego el momento de retirarse de Chieko, esta, se devolvio sorpresivamente y le robo un beso a Koichi, para mala suerte que fuera en el preciso momento en que Seto llegase. Despues de eso, Chiekop se retiro apenada, pensando que tal vez eso no le haboa gustado al hermano mayor de Koichi con quien confundio a Seto

Este observo la escena en silencio, mas en sus ojos se observaba el patente disgusto, atemorizado, Koichi termino de despedir a la chica y entro al departamento  
Trato de hablar con Seto, de explicarle, mas el castaño se encerro en su mutismo, no le escuchaba o fingia no hacerlo, solo bebia, por lo que Koichi opto por irse a la habitacion a terminar sus deberes emn la computadora, viendo de reojo de cuando en cuando hacia la puerta, con miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrir  
Cosa que paso como mas o menos tres horas despues, Seto entro a la habitacion totalmente borracho  
Con una mano tomo por la solapa de la camisa a un aterrado Koichi, que solo veia en las azules orbes del castaño una rabia incontenible, y le obligo a ponerse de pie  
Le atrajo hacia si y le beso con fuerza, tanto que le lastmaba e hizo sangrar su labio inferior  
Los esfuerzos de Koichi por soltarse solo parecian estimular mas al castaño que lo sujetaba con mas fuerza, hasta que por necesidad de aire lo alejo de el, para arrojarlo como si un bulto fuese, sobre la cama

- Seto basta!! – era la suplica de Koichi, Suplica que en ningun momento fue escuchada

Seto le arrebato la camiseta que portaba e inmovilizo ambas manos, despues se dedico a morder y explorar a placer con su boca el pecho del chico, subiendo por su cuello y llegando hasta su boca  
Koichi estaba aterrado, no podia hacer nada mas que suplicar y tratar de hacer entrar en razon al celoso y fuiera de si Seto que le excedia considerablemete en fuerza y le tenia a su merced

- Seto, detente!!- suplicaba inutilmente

Como unica respuesta, Seto introdujo la mano bajo sus pantalones hasta el miembro de Koichi y comenzo a estimularlo

- Seto.. por favor!! – rogaba con un hilo de voz una y otra vez

Hasta que el castaño termino de quitarle los pantalones y lo volteo como si de un muñeco se tratase  
Ya Koichi no luchaba, estaba tan asustado que penso que si lo complacia, tal vez se calmaria, por lo que no opuso resistencia al momento en que Seto se quito los pantalones y penetro en el con fuerza, sin prepararlo , ni lubricarlo previamente  
El pequeño ahogo sus gritos de dolor mordiendo la almohada bajo el, densas lagrimas zurcaban su rostro, mientras Seto contiunaba con las embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y rapidas, perdido en su propio placer como estaba  
Despues de haber terminado dentro del chico, lo solto con un suspiro de satisfacion y se dejo caer a su lado en la cama, exahusto y no tardo en quedarse dormido  
En ese interin de tiempo, Koichi no movio un musculo, salvo por los estremecimientos que causaba el llanto que ahogaba bajo la almohada  
Al cerciorarse que Seto dormia profundamente, se levanto y fue a darse una ducha curase como pusiese la herida que snagraba en su entrepierna

Al despertar el C.E.O., no recordaba nada de lo sucedion, es mas, se molesto con Koichi por dejarlo dormir tanto tiempo, perdio una junta muy importante y aun tenia que llegar a casa, seguramente lo estarian buscando por todos lados ya que no habia aparecido en toda la tarde  
Del otro asunto, ni mencion, tampoco de lo que habia ocurrido despues  
Koichi acepto mansamente el regaño y se disculpo, lo que menos queria era enervar de nuevo al morocho, unas palabras, un beso y se despidio, quedando despues completamente solo para llorara sus anchas

Lograron hablar sobre el asunto el dia siguiente, pero Seto continuaba sin recordar el incidente de la habitacion y Koichi decidio mantenerse callado al respecto, confiando en que no se repitiese  
Pero algo no estaba bien, la magia que se disolvia poco a poco en ese ambientye asfixiante para Koichi, se ropmpio en esa habitacion , esa tarde por completo  
Mas ahora, el se sentia completamente atrapado, no sabia como recuperar lo que una vez tuvo con Seto y continuar  
Y no sabia tampoco, como dar marcha atrás, el fue el que lo busco en un principio, el gfue el que lo provoco y decidio entregarsele  
El fue el que mintio a su hermano y acepto sin chistar todas y cada una de las disposiciones del posesivo castaño  
Ahora, como replicar?  
Huir hasta su hermano?, no tenia cara para plantarse frente a el y contarle toda la historia, le habia fallado de la manera mas deplorable  
Plantarse frenet a Seto y dar por terminada la relacion?, no se atrevia, temia la reaccion del castaño y la suya propia, podia ser que este lograra convencerle de una forma u otra  
Que podia hacer?

Seto presentia que algo no andaba bien con Koichi, lo notaba ausente y distraido muchas veces, ya en la intimidad no era de la misma manera, y nunca sonreia  
Sera que dejo de quererle?  
Acaso sera esa chica.. o alguien mas que conquisto su corazon?  
Que?!!!!!  
Busco hablar con Koichi, una platica definitiva se hacia imperante, mas al llegar al departamento, se encontro que este estaba vacio, muchas de las cosas de Koichi no estaban  
Trato de localizarlo en su casa, en el colegio...  
Nada  
Amigos, los habia dejado de lado cuando inicio la relacion con el, y aun asi, investigo si se refugio con alguno de ellos  
Con Tasago no estaba, el llego a la empresa, excusandose de faltar y tratando de averiguar si alguien habia notado alguna actitud sospechosa en su hermano, ya que habia recibido una carta suya donde se despedia de el para siempre  
Ni los detectives contratados, ni la policia logro dar con el  
A Koichi practicamente se lo trago la tierra  
El tiempo que transcurrio sin Koichi fue lo peor para Seto, pero poco a poco, se fue acostumbrando a su ausencia  
El departamento lo mantuvo, pero no iba a visitarlo, todo permanecio justamente como Koichi lo habia dejado

Trataba de no pensar en el, y casi lo habia logrado hasta que recibio la llamada de un medico del hospital de Tokio

Koichi estaba internado ahí, y estaba grave

El se traslado inmediatamente, ni siquiera se le cruzo por la cabeza el averiguar si Tasago habia sido notificado o si se lo encontraria en el hospital como seguramente seria

- Maldito hijo de perra!! – grito Tasago al ver entrar al C.E.O. en el hospital, justo antes de saltarle al cuello

Fue necesario la ayuda de dos guardias de seguridad y un paramedico para quitarselo de encima a Seto, que por la sorpresa no habia atinado a defenderse  
El medico lo obligo a calmarse y le explico a Seto la situacion de Koichi  
Durante esos años, el chico habia luchado solo contra un virus altamente infeccioso, era de ley que al descubrirse portador, se hiciese una lista de las relaciones que este haya tenido  
Seto era el unico de la lista, mas no corria peligro ya que Koichi habia sido infectado depues que la relacion entre ambos terminase

Sucedió poco despues que este se fuera de ciudad domino, en una de las paradas de autobuses entro al bañopara refrescarse, cuando un delincuente, amenazandolo con una geringa lo asaltó  
Koichi le dio todo cuanto tenia, pero no contento con su botin, el asaltante le calvo la aguja a Koichi e inyecto parte de su contenido, que resulto ser un estupefaciente muy poderoso  
Lo encontraron tirado en el baño y lo llevaron a un hospital  
Ahí dio un nombre falso y minstio sobre su edad declarando tener 18 años, de esta manera no llamarian a los servicios sociales  
Relato la historia del vago e inmediatamente le hicieron un cultivo y procedieron a aplicarle el coctel triple por seguridad  
Al principio las prubas arrojaban resultados negativos, hasta que desafortunadamente, estas comenzaron a arrojar resultados positivos, sentenciando su destino inevitablemente  
Deprimido, desesperado y apenado, nunca trato de contactar con su hermano, preferia no ver su decepcion y causarle esa pena aun mayor..  
De Seto, se limitaba a seguir sus pasos por los medios y a extrañarle, pues comprendio que en realidad lo necesitaba, mas ahora era tarde  
Su tratamiento lo costeba trabajando en una clinica para enfermos de su condicion, Hubiese durado unos años de no ser por el terrible resfrio que se complico y se torno en pulmonia.. hasta que su condicion se hizo irreversible  
Desde la clinica notificaron a Tasago que salio corriendo sin pensar en nada mas  
Koichi, su hermanito, se moria.. y el no podia hacer nada para evitarlo no hubo criticas, no hubo reproches, no se pidieron explicaciones, solo fue hasta su hermano y los dos lloraronm juntos  
Koichi sabia que tarde o temprano se enteraria de lo que existio entre el y Seto, por lo que decidio contarselo el mismo  
Le saco el juramento de que nunca atentaria contra el y que nunca revelaria el secreto  
Para Tasago eso era mas que imposible, ese maldito pervertido habia arrastrado a su hermano en sus desviaciones y pagaria por ello, mas para comprar la paz de Koichi en sus ultimos momentos, mintio aceptando todas y cada una de las solicitudes de su hermano  
Solo que no se resistio cuando lo vio entrar en el hospital, con su cara tan lavada fingiendo preocupacion por su hermano cuando en verdad seguramente estaba preocupado por su impecable reputacion  
Lo odiaba .. con toda el alma y lo odiarioa por siempre  
El fue el hombre que corrompio y perdio a su hermano  
El confio en el mientras que a sus espaldas seducia y sodomizaba a su pequeño hermanito  
El y solo el tenia la culpa  
Koichi era un chico tan dulce, tan brillante, y con un claro futuro por delante  
Y ese hombre lo destruyo  
Ahora el le destruiria, no ahora, no inmediaramente, pero lo haria

Koichi murio a la semana producto de una insuficiencia respiratoria  
En todo ese tiempo, Seto no se separo del hospital, pero solo pudo verlo una sola vez, cuando llego y Koichi estaba dormido  
Presintio que Tasago tuvo que ver algo al respecto, despues de todo, el era el unico pariente y tenia poder de decisión  
No pudo despedirse de su Koichi, no hubo una ultima mirada, una ultima frase  
Solo.. se esfumo en el aire, como si de un sueño se tratase  
Intento ir a su funeral, pero Hira dispuso que se cremara su cuerpo y esparcio sus cenizas al viento, en las montañas de ciudad domino, lugar donde iban a acampar de pequeños con sus padres, y de grandes años despues  
Koichi ya no estaba definitivamente, extrañamente Hira continuo trabajando por un tiempo mas en Kaiba corp, cuando Seto lo encaro en su oficina, este le dijo que habia sido la ultima voluntad de Koichi, que no dejara tirado todo asi como asi, pero si queria despedirlo que no se molestara, el se retiraba  
Por supuesto no lo hizo, y Seto no lo despidio  
Mas suceso extraños comenzaron a ocurrir en la empresa  
Se hablaba de saboteo  
En una investigacion hecha a fondo, los resultados acusaban un solo culpable  
Tasago Hira  
Eso Seto no podia pasarlo por alto, mas aun despues que gracias a una de sus maniobras,, uno de los proyectos presento fallas tecnicas debido al material de inferior calidad usado y como resultado hubo varios heridos de gravedad  
El sol no pudo ser ocultado con un dedo y Tasago fue despedido, mas por el recuerdo de la memoria de Koichi, no se inicio ninguna accion legal en su contra.......

- El señor Hira desperto – anuncio Yugi entrando al consultorio-, y desea verte Kaiba

Seto entro a la habitacion donde Hira habia sido trasladado ene spera de su descenlace, entro acompañado de Joey, y ambos recibioeron una mirada escrutadora de parte de Hira

- Esperare afuera – dijo Joey para darles privacidad, antes de retirarse, apreto el hombro de Seto en un gesto de amistad para darle animos

Seto no despego por un segundo la mirada de Hira, mas el gesto de Joey se la suavizo y lo tranquilizo

- Esa es tu nueva victima ahora Kaiba? – pregunto Tasago, en apenas susurros, pero con notable rencor

Seto no respondio

- Asi te gustan verdad mariquita?, con caras de inocentes.. me pregunto que familia estaras destrozando ahora para complacer tus cachondeces?  
- Hira – llamo Seto, con tono severo  
- A mi tu no me vienes a amenazar marico, ya no tengo nada que perder, ya me quitaste lo mas valioso una vez .. y ahora.. ahora estoy muerto. Para que quierias verme, para pedirme perdon en mi lecho de muerte y que terminemos llorando el uno al lado del otro en nombre de la memoria de mi hermano como dos buenos amigos?

Permiteme recordarte que estas en la vida real.. y que te odio como nunca pense que alguien tuviera poder de odiar en esta vida, y te juro, que si pudiese dañarte despues de muerto, ten por seguro que lo haria .. el unico consuelo que me queda es que tu no seras feliz.. no sabes serlo.. y seguro el otro que te espera ala afuera te dejara algun dia o escapara de ti como Koichi lo hizo

- Koichi no…. – intento replicar Seto  
- No pronuncies su nombre basura!!!, te queda grande!!!!!!, fuiste tu quien lo destruistes.. y si piensas que tendras mi perdon o algo por el estilo.. estas equivocado.. perdiste el viaje, ya puedes irte  
- El tiene razon – penso Seto-, no se ni para que vine en un principio, pero antes de irse le dijo lo que venia a decirle-, Koichi no fue una aventura para mi, nunca podre olvidarlo.. yo lo amaba y el a mi, eso lo se  
- Tambien se que no supe apreciar o que tenia y que debi luchar por el con todo y contra todos y no esconderlo como si de algo malo se tratase .. lo que compartimos es algo que nunca morira, y en ese sentimiento el sigue vivo para mi Tasago  
- Largaaateee!!!- dijo Tasago con todo el odio del mundo en susurros, con lo que le restaba de aire  
- Espero que puedas descansar en paz y que te encuentres con Koichi en un lugar mejor .. donde el pueda ser lo feliz que se merecia ser en esta vida – dijo Seto antes de salir

Afuera se topo con la mirada triste de Joey.. hasta ahora no habi notado lo mucho que se parecia su mirada a la de Koichi, por eso sera que Tasago dijo lo que dijo, Seto no le comento nada, pero intuyo que Joey habia escuchado toda la conversación

- Estas bien hermano? – pregunto Mokuba preocuoado, y un profundo dolor invadio el corazon de Seto

Dolor ocacionado por la culpa, tal vez si el hubiese actuado de otra manera.. Koichi aun estaria con vida, tal vez Tasago hubiese aceptado con el tiempo la relacion.. al final de cuentas, la relacion entre los dos hermanos era muy parecida a la que tenia el con Mokuba, pero el sentimiento de aprehension que le embargaba por la simple posibilidad de que lo separasen de su lado, lo llevo a tomar muy malas decisiones

- Me voy – anuncio Seto  
- Te acompaño – se ofrecio Mokuba  
- No.. quiero pensar solo.. quiero.. un tiempo para mi

Joey no pudo dormir esa noche, algo le preocupaba, el odio de Tasago era inconmensurable.. temia por lo que publicaria en el dichoso libro, por lo que se vistio y se dirigio al hospital, y evadiendo a la enfermera, logro entrar a la habitacion

Hira dormia , por lo que penso que tal vez habia sido una mala idea y se dio vuelta

- Para que viniste? – pregunto una voz tras de el

Hira habia despertado

- Acaso quieres abogar por el marica de tu novio?  
- Estas equivocado, entre Kaiba y yo no hay nada

Hira rio con ironia

- Eso es lo que tu crees, solo espera y veras  
- Usted no sabe nada  
- Se mas de lo que crees, la forma como te miro.. solo ha mirado asi a una persona... si hubiese descifrado esa mirada a tiempo – se quejo-, cuidate, puede que el mismo no se haya dado cuenta, o tal vez esta esperando agarrarte con la guardia baja, pero va tras de ti.. se echara sobre ti como la bestia en celo que es ... solo recuerda mis palabras, te destruira a ti y a todo lo que amas con tal de satisfacerse.. alejate mientras estes a tiempo  
Dejame adivinar.. trabajas para el o con el en exclusiva verdad?

- Colaboro con el en el escrito de su autobiografia  
- Premio para el señor que adivino!!- exclamo Hira burlandose de Joey-, y que quieres?, ya se!!, quieres saber que escribi en mi libro?, o quieres desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra . Bien, para que veas que soy un buen hombre, .. busca en la gaveta de la mesa, en ella estan mis posesiones.. ahí esta la llave de mi departamento, en el estudio, tras la foto de Koichi en la pared.. hay una pequeña caja fuerte, el numero es Koichi

Joey estaba asombrado, pero tomo las llaves y miro a Tasago

- Esto que haces tu hermano te lo agradecera, a nadie le gusta que las persona que ama pelen entre si  
- Eso es algo mas que le debo a esa maldita marica chupa rabos, .. el no poder cumplir la ultima promesa hecha a mi hermano, porque siempre culpare a ese maldito por lo sucedido, siempre.. y si crees que con esto le hago un bien... no tienes idea .. sere yo el que ria al ultimo – ahora serio-, largo, ve y busca lo que viniste a buscar .. pero recuerda, muy pronto el ira por ti y recordaras mis palabras .. LARGO!!!!!!

Al salir del hospital, eran casi las tres de la mañana, Joey fue al departamento de Hira y encontro tras el retrato de Koichi, el unico borrador existente del libro de Hira, asi como, los documentos que le sustentaban

La mañana siguiente fue hasta la mansion Kaiba a entregarselos a Seto que los recibio con una noticia

Tasago Hira se suicido en el hospital, en un descuido de la enfermera se inyecto aire en las venas, fue poco despues de las tres de la mañana

A la mente de Joey vino la frase que aparecia en la dedicatoria del libro

Para aquel al que ame mas que a nada en vida  
Por aquel al que odiare mas que a nada aun en muerte

Tasago Hira

Nota: Un capitulo mas y comienza el Seto Joey, pero ya ven que estoy trazando el camino......  
Una vez mas mis disculpas por el vocabulario ofensivo usado, lamentablemente este sera un tanto habitual en la proxima etapa ya que uno de los personajes que en ella aparece es totalmente Homo fóbico y buscara hacerle daño a los protagonistas en su provecho

Ya que sus filosofias es que el fin justifica los medios y que lo mejor es pescar en rio revuelto.. aunque uno sea el que tenga que revolver las aguas  
Bien, nos vemos  
Chaup  
Randa


	10. Noticias Inesperadas

NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

KAEDE SAKURAGI: Pues le segui señorita, recuerdas que te dije que seguiria y trata ria de terminar una historia de golpe y porrazo?, Trate de hacerlo con regalod e os dioses permiso colaboradores me enviaban material para estas .. y buena, los capitulos de esta gano, aunque un le falta bastante.. y como es eso que le ganaste a Pandora? � .. mi no entender..Xdddd

KIDA LUNA Y REX:

Gracias por la doble nota. Que bueno que te gustar la dedicatoria, en ella resumi la vida de Tasago antes y después que se cruzaran con Kaiba

Ahora, los reporteros no dieron lata en el hospital con Tasago porque recuerda que el era un ilustre desconocido que solo estuvo en un descomunal accidente y Seto se supo esconder, en cuanto a la enfermedad de Koichi, pues el era uno de tantos enfermos que morian y el nombre de Seto fue encubierto por los medicos que hicieron la lista .. ademas que tanto Seto como Tasago no hicieron escandalo alguno para no arruniar los ultimos momentos de Koichi con reporteros asediandoles y para no poner su nombre en boca de todos, en cuanto a lo de Chieko.. la chica solo tuvo un impulso desafortunado en un mal momento en el peor de los lugares, ella no sabia lo que le hacia a Koichi, admas que un celopata – que eso es Seto y con esto te doy un Spoiler-, le bastaria el saber que en el colegio alguien mira afectuosamente a Koichi por mas de dos segundos y estalla su carácter .. es algo que no pueden dominar

La historia de Koichi es un compendio de tres o cuatro que me pasaron en un canal de Chat Gay en el que he entrado para poder hacer esta historia y un poquito de exageración de mi parte, les pregunto sus historias personales y lo que harian en cierta situación

Lo del hospital paso de verdad, la persona que me lo conto aun vivia con el paciente; pero en cuanto llego a verlo un dia, su familia habia llegado, el padre de su pareja le golpeo y lo mando a sacar.. que podia hacer?, era su pariente y tenia el derecho legal .. fue la que mas me impacto.. ni al funeral pudo entrar

Pero bueno, eso fue el capitulo anterior.. no sigamos tristes, espero que te gusten a ti a y a Rex – a proposito que es Rex?-, el siguiente capitulo…

Este es el ultimo de esta etapa y el siguiente .. digamos que es el puente entre esta y la otra .. aunque aquí escondo algunos detalles de las intenciones de Seto y no echen en saco roto la conversación de Tasago y Joey

Al Fic

Malcom veia a Joey trabajar como poseso desde la puerta del estudio. Su rubio estaba en medio de un ataque de inspiracion y habia que dejarlo tranquilo

Mientras en su estudio, vio su computadora abierta con la pantalla totalmente en blanco, como burlandose de el ... un bloqueo mental era la peor cosa que podia sucederle a un escritor

Siguio caminado hasta la sala donde un monton de cajas esperaban que el o su pareja contaran con unos cuantos segundos para desenvolver su contenido

Se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que el habia pedido eso, que ya estaba harto de los hoteles, y si esta cuestion del libro iba a durar mas tiempo, mejor alquilar algun departamento, era mejor la intimidad de una casa propia, se hacia imperativo un espacio propio amoldado a ellos

Ademas que es mas comodo recibir la visita de los amigos en su casa que en la habitacion de un hotel

Encontrar el departamento no fue problema, Yami, el amigo de Joey, habia recien inaugurado un edifico en el centro de la ciudad

El mismo habitaba en el ultimo piso y aun existian departamentos para la venta u alquiler y se lo comento cuando se entero que el y Malcom pensaban en buscar algun lugar donde instalarse de manera mas permanente ya que permanecerian en Japon mas tiempo del estimado, no solo estab el asunto del libro de Seto Kaiba que Joey estaba a punto de concluir

El padre de Joey le telefoneo y le envio por correo electronico la comunicación remitida por una importante empresa editorial Japonesa por la cual habian hecho una oferta hace años

Esta editorial recibio la oferta , mas no estaba a la venta en esos momentos, pero ahopra parece que cambiaron de opinion

Solo que en ese preciso momento, sus asuntos no permitieron a Thomas, desplazarse de Londres, por lo que aprovechando que estaba en el pais, Joey podria encargarse de las negociaciones

Un asunto que duraria unos cuantos meses mas

Por el no habia problema, con que tuviese un lugar tranquilo donde avanzar con su novela y a donde tuviese acceso a sus datos de investigacion...

El considerar la proposicion de Yami no parecia mala idea

- Asi despues el lugar te sirva para cuando vengas en otras ocaciones – le animo Yami-, porque no dejaremos que te vallas y nos dejes tirados aquí nuevamente por tanto tiempo

Despues que los dos escritores le diesen el visto bueno al lugar, comenzo la operación amoblar que dejaron totalmente en manos de la habil asistente de Yami

De todos modos, tambien estaba amoblando el departamento de Yami.. , unas cuantas habitaciones mas no fue el problema

- Yami – penso Malcom-, por hacerles un bien, se metio en uno de los lios mas gordos de su vida .. pobre – añadio sonriendo

Despues que estuviesen listos ambos departamentos, Yami decidioo dar una fiesta de bienvenida a su amigo

Claro que este invito a Kaiba, Mokuba... y el resto del combo

Todos tenian curiosidad por conocer la familia de Seto de la que tanto Yugi les habia comentado

Como era costumbre, Seto ni se aparecio por la fiesta

Quien si aparecio fue Mokuba escoltado de dos preciosas jovenes

La primera ya la conocian, era Nadeshiko su prometida

La segunda, era la chica que tanto hacia reir a Joey

Jade, la prima de Seto

La chica le cayo d lo mas simpatica y sui conversacion era agradable, mas cuando se la presentaron a Yami ...

Fue como si un rayo le hubiese dado de lleno, enmudecio por unos segundos y sus mejillas se ruborizaron hasta extremos alarmantes

Y no hubo poder humano que la apartara del lado de Yami el resto de la fiesta

- El misterioso encanto egipcio ataca de nuevo – se mofaba Yugi despues de la fiesta-, cosa que a Yami no le causaba ni pizca de gracia

Joey tambien reia a mandibula batiente

- Pobre Seto – decia-, te imaginas cuando se entere lo de hoy?

- Porque lo dices? – le pregunto Malcom

- El y Yami son una especie de rivales cordiales, son rivales y se respetan mutuamente mas no son enemigos.. me imagino su reaccion cuando se entere que su primita quedo prendada de su peor enemigo

En fin, eso era cosa del tal Kaiba, Malcom estaba aburrido y en mitad de un bloqueo terrible, mejor daria un paseo y se despejaria un poco

- Voy a dar un paseo – le informo a Joey-, no quieres que vaya por algo?

- Algo para cenar? – sugirio en tanto continuaba escribiendo

- Que se te antoja?

- Sushi – contesto si despegar la vista del monitor

- Ok

- Y que no se te olvide el te verde!! – escuchaba Malcom desde la puerta como le gritaba su Koi desde su estudio

- Aha – respondio antes de cerrar

No bien Malcom cerro la puerta , Joey recibio una llamada

- Hola?

- ......

- Seto!!, si, estoy en eso, casi termino, dentro de diez dias mas o menos estara listo para enviarlo a revision

- ......

- Que quieres que?!!, no espera, un momento, habria que modificar una buena parte del material si haces eso

- ......

- Hagamos algo, nos vemos en una hora ... donde?, la oficina no y la casa.. no creo

- ......

- Si, ahí estara bien. En una hora

Joey guardo el documento y maldijo su suerte, Si kaiba hacia esas modificaciones de ultimo momento, una parte importante del libro, precisamente en la que habian tenido mas cuidado y la mas controversial, se veria afectada

Mas algo era cierto, Seto Kaiba no era ese tipo de personas que actuaban caprichosamente, algo debia haber ocurrido, algo importante

El rubio penso que todos lo problemas terminaron con la muerte de Tasago, al entregarle este a Joey las llaves de su departamento y la combinacion de a caja fuerte donde guardaba todo el material del libro y algunos documentos secretos de Kaiba corp, Documentos con los cuales suscitaría el escandalo que Seto queria preveer

Joey fue al lugar y hallo los documentos justo en el lugar donde le habian indicado, despues fue a la mansion Kaiba y se los entrego a Seto

Ese penso, fue el cierre de esa etapa de la vida de Seto Kaiba

Y despues entenderia que se equivoco totalmente

Al llegar al departamento que una vez el empresario compartiera con el joven Hira, Joey descubrio que habia un cabo suelto en esa historia

Entre los documentos que Joey llevo a Seto se encontraba un puñado de cartas, escritas de puño y letra por Koichi Hira y dirigidas a Seto y Tasago, cartas que nunca fueron enviadas

- El no queria que nadie supiese de lo nuestro – dijo Seto al ver entrar a Joey y extendiendole las cartas, en especial, una enviada a Tasago-, queria el anonimato

Joey leyo la carta que Seto le tendio y otras tantas

En sus años de alejamiento, Koichi reflexiono muchas veces acerca de su relacion con Seto y con su hermano

Por lo que decia en las misivas, no estaba listo y no sabia si algun dia estaria listo para que se supiese abiertamente que el era Homosexual, es mas, la idea le espantaba

Al parecer, muchos de estos temores estaban basados en los casos que veia a diario en la fundacion

Tambien temia por el rechazo que su hermano sufriria, ya que estaba seguro que el a pesar de todo, terminaria apoyandole

No queria causarle ese daño

Lo escrito en esa carta decidio a Seto respetar lo que para el era la verdadera ultima voluntad de Koichi, en el libro no se haria mencion a el ni a Tasago

Bien, ahora Joey tendria que darle otro enfoque a los puntos concernientes a ellos, no como temia en un principio, eliminarlos por completo

Solo haria referencias con las cuales demostraria su importancia en la vida de Seto, mas los presentaria de una manera que fuesen dificiles de identificar

Esa biografia completa si que estaba resultando con mas omisiones de las que se tenian planeadas en un principio

Comenzaron a trabajar de inmediato, el tiempo se les paso inadvertidamente, hasta que el estomago de Joey manifesto su opinion al respecto

- Es tarde – indico Seto-, pediremos algo de comer?, se te antoja algo

- Sushi – respondio, recordando de golpe que Malcom debia de estar esperandole-, no, un momento, lo olvide por completo!!, Malcom me espera, justo antes que llamaras el habia ido por algo para comer

- Ya es tarde – puntualizo Seto-, debe estar dormido, mejor llamalo

- Ni que se lo repitieran, el rubio marco los num,eros apresuradamente, esperando la descarga que seguramente recibiria de su moreno

- Hola

- Joey?, donde diablos te metiste?, me tenias preocupado – reclamo-, salgo por unos momentos y al volver, no estas, tu celular estaba apagado y nadie sabia de ti

- Si, disculpa, surgio un inconveniente de ultimo momento y tuve que salir, creo que por accidente apague el aparato .. pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco llego a casa, solo falta arreglar unos puntos y ya

- No importa – dijo Malcom-, ya cene y ahora que se que estas bien me ire a la cama

- Como quieras

- No te desveles mucho

- No lo hare

- Bien, chao

- Chao

Joey colgo el aparato totalmente desalentado, Malcom estaba en verdad furioso con el, y no era para menos, tendria que buscar la manera de contentarlo

Odiaba que se pusiera si, callado y tranquilo, preferia que gritara y .. no se, estallara, asi se sentia como un chiquillo regañado por su padre

Huyy odiaba cuando Malcom tomaba esa actitud

- Que paso? – pregunto Seto

- Ah, no nada, el ceno sin mi y ahora se iba a dormir

- Entonces si ya ceno, no habra inconveniente en que cenes aquí – tomo el telefono y ordeno la comida-, pedi Sushi como sugeriste, con te verde, no se si te agrade esa bebida o prefieras algo mas

- No, con te verde esta bien

Ambos comieron tranquilamente mientras conversaban acerca de sus vidas cotidianas, Seto se entero de muchas cosas de la vida de Joey, que aunque por lo del libro tarbajaba estrechamente copn el por un gran periodo de tiempo, en realidad no conocia mas que cosas superficiales

Por ejemplo, sabia que tenia una pareja actual, que era por casualidad uno de sus escritores favoritos de ciencia ficcion

Pero las pocas veces que le ha visto en persona, no ha pasado de un saludo frio y distante

De su vida en el extranjero no mas que generalidades, no si tenia amigos, sus nombres.. cosas asi

Le agrado descubrir que el rubio compartia su amor por el sushi, ambos podian enfrascarse en una comilona de sushi sin ceder ante el otro

El tiempo se le paso conversando de lo humano y lo divino, cuando vieron en el reloj, eran mas de las cuatro de la mañana.. a donde se habian ido las horas?

Joey se levanto inmeditamente del sofa

- Ya se me hizo tarde!! – exclamo-, me tengo que ir

- Entonces nos veremos mañana despues de las cinco en mi casa para revisar los cambios

- Hecho

Al llegar a su casa, se encontro con Malcom profundamente dormido, bueno, si queria congraciarse tendria que hacer algo .. y algo realmente bueno .. tal vez un rico desayuno.. los pastelitos de queso crema .. eso le alegrara por la mañana

El delicioso aroma de café mañanero le desperto, su pareja no estaba a su lado en la cama, asi que asociando uno mas uno

El estaba en la cocina

Le preocupo lo tarde que llego la noche anterior, es verdad, estaba molesto, pero el no era personas del tipo que hacen esos plantones como los de anoche

Una razon muy importante debio haberlo hecho salir asi

Mejor hablaria al respecto, lo haria sufrir un poco y ya

Malcom entro a la cocina con rostro serio y un seco "Buenos dias", fue el unico saludo que dio antes de sentarse y comenzar a leer su diario

Por como estaba de atareado Joey, ese seria " El dia de consintamos a Malcom"

Tras su diario sonreia, mas cambio su expresion cuando Joey se le acerco

- Anoche cuando llegue ya dormias- comenzo a decir Joey-, lamento hacer salido asi ayer, tuve que atender un asunto urgente del libro – continuaba explicandose mientras servia los huevos y el tocino

- Ah si? -dijo Malcom fingiendo indiferencia-, ni me entere de la hora cuando llegaste

Casi se atraganta de la risa cuando vio escondida tras la bolsa de las compras, una bolsita de papel de la pasteleria favorita de Joey

Como que otra vez habia fallado en la mision de llevar a casa los pastelitos de queso crema .. algun pastelito de queso crema

La unica forma que ha tenido para probarlos, ha sido si va a comprarlos el mismo, ya que para su rubio es mision imposible transportar uno mas alla de una cuadra

Ok, eso casi hace que su rostro de Póker desaparezca, el tambien tenia una mision imposible en la vida, estar molesto mucho tiempo con Joey Wheeler. No es humanamente posible

- Sabes que quedarian estupendos con este desayuno? – le comento en tanto agregaba parmesano a sus huevos-, unos pastelitos de queso crema

Levanto su mirada para encarar el rostro de un Joey sorprendido y que reia nerviosamente, tapando con su cuerpo disimuladamente la zona donde estaba la bolsa de papel

- AH!!!!, n... no, no se me ocurrio – comento, fingiendo inocencia y delatandose aun mas con su nerviosismo

Malcom se levanto y entrampo a Joey contra el meson colocando ambas manos a los lados, y con su rostro muy cerca del de Joey dijo:

- Sabes que a los mentiroso les crece la nariz?

Y beso la punta de su nariz

- Ahh, esos pastelistos – dijo Joey

- Si, esos patelitos

- Pues veras, me ocurrio algo muy gracioso camino acá

- Huhummmp – preguntaba Malcom en tanto daba pequeños besitos en el cuello de su rubio

- Que ... bueno... sabes ... queee.....

- Ahaaaa – decia en tanto introducia su mano debajo de la camiseta del implicado

- Y estaban tan tibiecitos.... – seguia intentado explicarse el rubio, en tanto el moreno sin piedad alguna lamia el lobulo de su oreja, produciendo terribles descargas electricas que le recorrian por toda la espina

- Y que mas? – susurro en su oido antes de continuar lamiendo su lobulo

En ese punto Joey no soporto mas, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, empujo a Malcom hasta arrinoconarlo contra la pared

- Sabes que? , despues te busco una buena excusa – dijo antes de besar con pasion al sonriente moreno, en tanto le quitaba la camisa y Malcom, a su vez, le desabrochaba el cinturon

- Seto, Seto!! – llamaba el mas joven de los Kaiba a su hermano, impidiendo que este abordara su auto-, que bueno que te encontre, te estuve esperando anoche , pero llegaste tarde, tengo algo que decirte

- Que es?

- En el estudio, ven un momento conmigo, es importante

Seto siguio a su hermano hasta el estudio, parecia nervioso

Entraron y Mokuba cerro la puerta tras de si, despues de pedirle a la mucama que nadie les interrumpiese

- Ahora estamos solos, que pasa

- Pasa que me caso – dijo sin preambulos

- Que?

- Hoy le pedire a Nadeshiko que se case conmigo

- Como – pregunto sorprendido-, porque, no que querian hacerlo despues que terminaras la carrera?

- Es que han sucedido cosas ...

- Son muy jovenes ambos

- Seto

- Deben asentarse primero...

- Seto

- Levantar la empresa que tienes proyectada...

- Seto

- Tal vez viajar...

- Seto

- Y conocerse mejor..

- Seto.....

- Tal vez ...

- Esta embarazada!! – grito Mokuba , harto que su hermano siguiera con su perorata sin prestarle atencion

- ......

- Seto estas bien?

- ......

- Seto

- .....

- Seto – continuaba llamandole Mokuba preocupado

- Que te volviste loco?!! – estallo el castaño-, como se te ocurrio Mokuba?, como pudo ser? .. bueno, si se como pudo ser, pero porque fueron tan descuidados?!!!!

- Las cosas pasan Seto, y paso lo que paso, Nade no tuvo la culpa de nada, fui yo el que dejo de tomar precauciones confiado en que ella lo hacia

- Y porque ella no lo hizo en el momento en que tu dejaste de cuidarte ... y porque fuiste tan irresponsable como para dejarle toda la carga a ella?

- Ese es el meollo del asunto, ella si continuo con su control

- Entonces que?, una santa concepción? – pregunto con sarcasmo

- Seto, te pido mas respeto, es de la mujer que quiero y la madre de mi hijo de quien hablas – dijo Mokuba molesto ante el sarcasmo de Seto

- Lo siento, disculpa – dijo calmandose y suavizando su tono-, me tomo por sorpresa la noticia, no volvera a ocurrir, sabes que la aprecio verdad?

Las facciones de Mokuba se suavizaron

- Que paso entonces?

- Bueno, recuerdas que las pastillas anticonceptivas dicen que son .. viables un 99.9 de los casos?

- Si

- Pues, ya conoces a una de las parejas pertenecientes al 0.1 restante

- Y ahora que van a hacer?

- Ya te lo dije, le voy a proponer matrimonio

- Que lio – dijo Seto con un suspiro-, cuanto tiempo tiene?

- Tres meses

- Tres meses?, como puede ser que no se hayan dado cuenta antes?

- Seto, lo sabiamos desde hace un mes

- Desde.. y porque no me lo dijste?

- Estabas ocupado en.. otros asuntos – dijo refiriendose al problemas de Tasago Hira-, recuerdas los examenes que se hizo ese dia en la clinica?

- Valla

- Si, valla solo una cosa Mokuba

- Dime

- Se que cuando se casen querran vivir en su propia casa, pero porque no continuan aquí al menos hasta que terminen sus carreras y el niño este mas grande... un bebe es una responsabilidad muy grande

- No te prometo nada, pero le preguntare

- Ok

- Ok

Ese dia Seto Kaiba no fue a su oficina, cancelo todas sus citas excepto la de las cinco de la tarde, necesitaba hablar con alguien

Quien le diria que algun dia llegaria a ver a Joey Wheeler como a un amigo con el cual se pudiese desahogar y confiar sus problemas

Nota: Sigiente Capitulo comienzan los verdaderos problemas de Seto y Joey y comienza la historia de ambos.. un poco lento ..pero se que les va a gustar

Les gustaria un Seto celoso como Otelo?


	11. Te Gustan los Cachorros?

Te gustan los cachorros?

Bien, este es el comienzo de la historia de Seto y Joey, ya veran porque se los digo...

el proximo capitulo .. mejor no se los digo, me tiraria el suspenso

a ver los reviews

MS.FRONKONSTEEN: No te preocupes, ese asunto precisamente me lo critico yo tambien, y me gusta que me lo digan para recordarmelo, que no soy Garcia Marquez caramba!!, necesito que me ayuden a ver en que fallo . Acerca del daño que recibira mas de uno.. pues para hacer tortillas hay que romper algunos huevo, ni que hablar ..., en el proximo capitulo veras el porque de esto.. como que se romperan muchas cosas.. Klinnex en cantidad por favor que no respondo

FORFIRITH-GREENLEAF: Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Mokuba.., lo de los niños es algo que tenia pensado para el final de la historia pero son nueve meses.. y la cosa no le sera facil al nuevo papa .. ya que mami es muy terca en un asunto, ahora, Jade y Yami .. pobre Yami, eso lo digo todo

Si piensas que ella hizo sufrir a Seto.. que pasaria si multiplicara exponencialmente su creatividad para atrapar a un soltero escurridizo? ( listo, ya te di spoiler)

gracias por leer y por seguir leyendo

KAEDE SAKURAGI: Y le volviste a ganar Xdddd .. lo demas te lo digo en messenger

**R!$: Como crees, si el " romance" de estos dos es una de las subtramas que mas me gusta de esta historia, ya veras la razon. Lo de Seto celoso.. recuerden el es celopata compulsivo.. lo de Koichi solo fue una manifestacion normal de su .. problema, eszo solo se cura con terapia.. asi que la que le viene a Joey**

**DJERI: Con que sabes lo de Otelo verdad?, entonces ya sabes lo que puede - y es muy probable-, que ocurra al final.. recuerda que esta historia es un angst ... solo fijate y veras**

Bueno, no sigo retrasando mas, vamos al fic

Ya estoy trabajando sobre eso – decia Joey a Thomas, discutian el reporte que le envio por correo electronico-, los cambios son substanciales pero no relevantes para la idea central, he agregado unos puntos mas, hoy te lo envio al correo ....... No, no te preocupes, un poco de marcha forzada nada mas, estara listo a tiempo ...... Malcom..- viendo de reojo hacia el baño-, esta en la ducha ahora – corrigiendo-, no espera, esta saliendo en estos momentos – ofreciendole el auricular-, es papa Hola Thomas, como estas? ...... Si, ya mi abogado me hablo al respecto, cree que prosperara la demanda, tengo pruebas de la autoria, ya vera ese estupido lo que es robarle las ideas a otro ...... No, con Summers sera suficiente, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento ....... Si, muy bien, me saludas a todos – a Joey-, toma Si? ...... Aha, la primera reunion esta pautada para dentro de una semana, cuando me envias la documentacion? ...... Perfecto, estare esperandola ...... Si, oye, dile a mama que gracias, los libros ya llegaron y que ya le envie lo que me encargo ... esta bien, los quiero, adios – colgando el telefono-, debemos aprovechar esta semana, a partir de la proxima estare copado con la compra de la otra editorial Que te parece si hacemos un viaje corto?, no hemos hecho nada desde que llegamos, y me gustaria volver a Hiroshima, a la playa, o que te parece ir a esquiar a Nagano? – propuso Malcom Vamos a Hiroshima – eligio Joey-, para frio me hubiera quedado en casa Pues a Hiroshima sera, que tal si vamos mas tarde a la agencia de viajes y hacemos las reservaciones? Bien, pero esperate, le envio la informacion a papa y estoy listo No te tardes 

Al abrir Joey su correo, se encontro con un mensaje de lo mas extraño proveniente del correo elctronico de Seto Kaiba

Envio el correo a Thomas, y abrio el de Seto junto con el archivo adjunto que portaba

Miro la imagen

La volvio a mirar

Verifico que en efecto fuera el coreo de Seto Kaiba

Si lo era

Como? – se pregunto Joey sin creerselo, y no solo se lo envio a el, fue un envio masivo a ciertos correos- o alguien uso su cuenta de correos- concluyo-, o ya no aguanto mas Jade!!!!!! – gritaba el ojiazul en tanto caminaba por los pasiloos de la mansion totalmente furioso-, Jade!!!!! Que pasa? – pregunto saliendo de la habitacion de nani, disfrutando de una paleta Me puedes explicar que es esto? – pregunto a gritos, abriendo ante ella la pantalla de su laptop Ahhh, que kawaiiiii – exclamo la chica-, no te parecen lindos? Yo te mato – bramo furioso y lanzandose contra Jade, que se escondio tras la abuela, que probervialmente salia en esos momentos Abuela!! – clamo la chica lastimeramente Que pasa aquí? – pregunto la anciana Seto es malo, me quiere pegar – explico usando su tono mas inocente Ohagui... eso es verdad? Mira lo que TU nieta hizo – le mostro la pantalla Son tan tiernos, no te parecen lindos?. Cuandpo Jade me los mostro le pedi que me los diera en una hoja para mandarselos a Ayumi al ancianato, alli no teniamos computadoras y cosas asi sabes? Y... Nani – le interrumpio Seto-, el punto no es si son.. lindos o no, el punto es que esta es mi computadora personal, yo la uso para MIS negocios y no puedo tener a dos cachorros Jugetones como salvapantallas Y porque no? – pregunto Jade desde detrás de Nani-, acaso no te gustan los cachorros Seto?. Yo solo queria alegrar un poco tu maquina – rezongo-, siempre es tan seria Es que tiene que ser seria!!!! No le grites a la niña Seto – le regaño la abuela-, ademas ya lo sabia, ella los puso cuando me enseñaba lo que era eso de internet Tomaste MI computadora para hacer TUS cosas? – le pregunto Seto a Jade con una gran vena en la frente La de Moku estaba ocupada, solo la tuya estaba disponible En que momento, si siempre la llevo conmigo? No siempre – susurro la jovencita, escondiendose ,mas detrás de su abuela Como cuando? – pregunto Seto tranquilamente, pero con una gran vena en la frente instando a que continuara, sospechandola respuesta Como cuando te duchabas Me espiaste en la ducha?!!! No, solo me asome por la puerta para pedirte la maquina prestada, en realidad ni vi CASI nada – respondio, poniendo enfasis en el casi-, el vapor no dejaba nada a la vista Ahora si me la cargo Abuela – suplico por ayuda Jade, en su tono de criaturita indefensa Seto – dijo la anciana llamando al orden-, calmate, no armes tanto escandalo, son solo algunas fotografias monas... 

Seto bufo molesto, bufo y desvio la mirada a otro lado

Y tu Jade – continuo la anciana-, no vuelvas a agarrar las cosas de tu primo sin su permiso Si abuela – acepto mansamente Y no entres a su habitacion sin tocar antes Si abuela Y escuchar que permite entrar, entendido? – agrego Si abuela Ahora retirense los dos – ordeno-, es hora de mi teleserie Si abuela – dijo Jade saliendo de detrás de la anciana, dandole un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse hasta Seto Lamento haber tomado tu computadora sin permiso Seto, prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer 

Seto solo bufo una vez mas en lo que parecia una aceptacion de respuesta y se encaminopor el pasillo acompañado de Jade

No hiciste alguna otra cosa en mi computadora que deba saber? Solo enseñe a la abuela a usar el correo electronico Le abriste una cuenta de e-mail? Nop, use una ya existente A quien le enviaron algo? A Alex, a mama, a Joey, Mokuba, Yugi ..y otros mas, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo la abuela Como supieron su direccion de correo? Por tu agenda de correos – y viendo su reloj-, huyy, me tengo que ir, si llego tarde mama y papa me van a regañar Dile al chofer que te lleve Gracias 

Seto sonrio mientras veia alejarse a su prima

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendola se convirtio en un verdadero dolor de cabeza

Uno muy fastidioso, bullicioso, griton, hiperactivo, entrometido, patoso, curioso y creador de problemas con el que se hubiese topado

Pero era SU dolor de cabeza

De repente, su sonrisa se congelo y abrio los ojos desmezuradamente

Un momento – penso-, la agenda 

El solo tenia la direccion de correo electronico de Wheeler en su agenda de correos personal, la privada

Jade salia de la mansion dando saltitos de contenta y terminando con su aleta, ya habian avisado al chofer y este lñe esperaba en la puerta

Hola Jade – saludo Joey bajando de su auto Hola Joey – chillo la chica y corrio alegre hasta el rubio y colgandose de su brazo Visitando a tu abuela? Si.. oye, viste tu correo hoy? El de internet? – pregunto Joey suspicaz, ahora todo tenia sentido Te gustaron los cachorros? Fuiste tu? Nop, fue la abuela, le enseñaba a usar el correo electronico. Les envio a ti, a Yugi, a Moku, a mis padres y mio hermano , al triple papacito... A quien le dices triple papacito? A Yami, a quien mas se le puede llamar asi? – suspiro-, decirle solo papacito no basta, es demasiado bello Claro, lo que tu digas – le dijo pensando en la reaccion de Seto cuando se entere de con quien lo querian emparentar las intenciones romanticas de su prima-, me intriga es como accediste a la cuenta de correo de Seto, el les dio la contraseña No, que me la va a dar. Veras, la abuela aun no queria que creara una cuenta nueva y por alguna razon mi contraseña no era aceptada por mi correo. Por eso abri el de Seto, que aquí entre nos, es demasiado previsible .. hasta adivine los codigos de sus tarjetas de credito No!!! Si Para que las querias? Por curiosidad, como la clave de su correo es tan facil .. Serias una buena detective, lo sabias Eso no es lo mio, no me gusta estar metiendome donde no me llaman Si claro Es en serio Lo mismo digo yo, en verdad, explicame. Porque te gusta molestar a Seto? La verdad? – dijo seria Si Para que no este triste, no me gusta verlo asi. Al principio intente tratando de hacer cosas que lo alegraran, pero no funcionaba. Pero si agarra un coraje, se le olvida lo que lo entristecio Vaya teoria retorcida Pero funciona No sea que en una de estas, de tanto cariño no termine dandole un derrame Nooo, hierba mala no muere Jade!!! – se escucho una voz iracunda gritar desde la mansion una vez mas Creo que se te hace tarde para irte a tu casa – opino Joey Y creo que tienes razon? – concordo Jade al escuchar el tono especialmente molesto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se subio al auto lo mas rapido que pudo 

Cuando Joey entro al estudio, se encontro con un iracundo Kaiba que trataba de calmar su jaqueca tomandose unos analgesicos

Sobre la mesa descansaba su laptop abierta, con un gracioso salvapantalla de unos cachorros jugando

Los pusiste como salva pantallas – dijo el rubio-, no te parecen lindos? 

Seto se atraganto con el vaso de agua y dirigio una significativa mirada a Joey

Que carácter – dijo No estoy para bromas Wheeler – dijo molesto dejandopse caer en su silla y frotandose las cienes Que ocurre, no creo que este asi por alguna broma de Jade Si...no, en parte, ya ni la culpa le puedo echar de esto Entonces? Es Mokuba.. voy a ser tio 

Ahora era el turno de Joey de dejarse caer en el primer asiento cercano

Que Mokuba va a ser padre? .. ,que padre!!, digo, esa es una gran noticia!!!! Ni tan grande – dijo Kaiba-, es muy joven, aun le queda mucho por ver antes de responsabilizarse de una familia Seto, eso se venia venir tarde o temprano, debiste contemplarlo desde el momento en que el y Nadeshiko comenzaron a vivir juntos Cuando fue que tu contemplaste en serio la posibilidad de que tu hermana se independizara y viviera con un hombre, o que fuera a ser madre algun dia? Tienes razon – admitio Joey, a el le costo ver que Serenity ya era una mujer capaz de tomar desiciones, y tambien le fue especialmente dificil el aceptar que se casase tan joven-, pero lo hecho, hecho esta Eso es lo peor de todo, que ya no se puede hacer nada, el niño viene en camino y hoy el le pedira matrimonio a Nadeshiko Cuando sera la fiesta de compromiso?, espero que no este fin de semana, estare de viaje en Hiroshima En Hiroshima? Malcom y yo nos daremos unos dias, despues no podremos hacerlo con la promocion del libro y otros asuntos que tengo que atender aquí Para cuando estaras de regreso? El miercoles a mas tardar Es mejor que pongamos manos a la obra, si tienes que preparar un viaje – recomendo Seto 

Trabajaron a marchas forzadas esos dos dias, al entregarle el manuscrito a Kaiba para su aprobacion, Joey aprovecho para despedirse

Debes venir por el manuscrito revisado el Jueves sin tardanza – dijo Seto de no muy buen humor, para ser siceros el humor del castaño no habia estado muy bueno que se diga en los ultimos dos dias, Joey atribuyo eso a la peticion de mano fallida de Mokuba y al problema del embarazo, un lio en verdad gordo 

Se sentia algo culpable por irse de vacaciones dejando a sus amigos con ese problema latente, pero hace mucho que no pasaba un tiempo de calidad con Malcom, y el debia cuidar a su atractivo moreno

El jueves estare aquí, por favor ten anotadas tus observaciones y las discutiremos -–contesto metiendo algunos documentos en su maletin-, tambien quisiera discutir el plan de merchandising, quiero proponerte un trato nada despreciable Cual es ese? Si las negicaciones se dan, adquiriremos una de las editoriales locales, puede ser que por medio de ella publiquemos tu libro. Aprovecharemos para promoverlo a el como punta de lana de la editorial Dejame pensarlo Espero tu respuesta el jueves, despues de todo, tengo tambienuna estrategia alterna – cerrando su maletin-, bueno, todo esta listo, hasta el jueves, cualquier cosa llamame al celular – dandole la mano-, hasta luego Hasta luego 

Joey subio a su auto y se marcho, sin percatarse que unos ojos azules le seguian sin que este lo supiera desde una de las ventanas del piso alto, y que el dueño de esos ojos no deseaba su partida

Seto se alejo de la ventana un rato despues que el auto del rubio de hubiese perdido de vista, camino hasta la mesa donde descansaba su laptop con los dibujos de pequeños cachorros juguetones

"Te gustan los cachorros Seto? "– fue la pregunta que su prima le hiciese ese dia Si, - respondio en susurros en tanto cerraba la maquina y miraba hacia la ventana nuevamente-, me gustan mucho 

Nota: Quien quiera las susodichas fotos de cachorros me envia un review con su coreo electronico y se los mando, que estan lindas las condenadas fotos

una cosa mas, el proximo capitulo Seto se lanza a la carga, y esta dispuesto a llevarse por los cachos al que se le atraviese .. La relacion de Malcom y Joey pasara por una dura prueba.. a partir de ahora se acabo el pan de piquito como dicen por aqui.. a llevar leña los personajes

Tambien vendra Tea .. y creanme ella ha madurado un poco y no caera tan mal

los veo en el proximo capitulo

y taiganse pañuelitos por favro.. saben que les adverti desde ahora

Chaup

Randa1


	12. Arribos y Partidas

Arribos y Partidas

Ya me he tardado tanto que ni excusas doy, solo me voy directo a los reviews

En SAINT SEIYA YAOI

ANYAMISATO:

Gracias por tu interes en la historia, he aquí dos capitulos mas

En AMOR YAOI

LILIN SENSEI:

Ya la continue, espero disfrutes de las imágenes de cachorritos

KAEDE SAKURAGI:

Note cuento, no te cuento, pero ese capitulo ya viene.. esta mas cerca de lo que crees

KINYOUBI:

Mandados por correo expreso para usted señorita

ROSA:

Lo escribo asi porque viste la barrabasada que hizo fanfiction con tu nombre al cargar el archivo, y como te dije, Tea esta en esa historia por una razon imortante.. cuando le relate a Rania lo que tenia pensado para con ella, dijo que .. le di ternura, pero que .. bueno, ya no la tratara tan mal

GUERRERA LUNAR AND REX:

Pos solo vete al proxijmo capitulo si quieres saber mas de Jade y sus metodos dee seduccion con Yami .. sencillamente deja sin palabras al chico ( metaforica y literalmente) xdddd, En cuanto la relacion de Yami – Yugi y el resto del grupo de amigos, los tengo aquí como si fuesen mas que todos familiares, lo pense mas solida y ademnas me permite usar aa Ygi para otra idea, osea, victima de Jade en la guerra por Yami ( spoiler) aliado a la fuerza

Ahora, Rex sorry, me exprese mal, no te quize decir cosa lo sientoooooo, solo por eso te regalo un pernilito entero asado a las finas hierbas ( no las de ese tipo), y les envio las fotos de los cachorros

En GREENLAF:

Te envio a los perritos y me disculo opr lo de los dialogos, la cuestion es que cuando se carga la historia en algunas veces se come las separaciones y me encierra los dialogos en un solo parrafo. Mas de una vez he vuelto a subir el archivo y lo he reemplazado, pero siempre el mismo resultado

Si quieres leerlo mas sencillo, la historia se publica tambien en Flash heave, amor yaoi y el foro de saint seiya yaoi, las direcciones de lagnas estan en mi bio

Y esos comentarios no me molestan, me ayudan.. poruqe vuelvo y lo repito

Hasta que haya un premio novel de literatura con mi nombre escrito en mi escritorio, escuchare criticas, después de eso se me subiran los humos a ala cabeza y dejare de aceptarlas

Asi que aprovechen el momento

M.S.FRONKONSTEEN:

Lo dee los signos de puntuación ( suspiro), lo explique arriba, para hacerte mas facil la lectura puedes ir a una de las direcciones de mi bio (menos a mi homepage que de vaga llevo un año sin actualizar), y mira, yo contenta de alguien que me diga en que estoy floja, asi puedo corregirlos, la critica solo insulta a aquel ser que es tan inferior a los demas que se cree superior al promedio

Conchale y si no me dicen en que voy mal, como carrizo quieren que me de cuenta?. Gracias por el comentario

SERENA140186:

Tu nombre me recuerdfa la serie 90210, no se poruqe me viene a la mente.. bueno.. oye, me choco que quitaran tu fic, eso no se vale.. por eso no encontre tu fic cuando fui a buscarlo, pero ya baje el primer capitulo para tenerlo en mi computadora, ya te digo en el respectivo review .. ahora lo de Malcom.. la relacion estara mal, habra ruptura y otras cosas, pero no tengo planeada su muerte, ya veras, ya veras .. y una cosa, me permites robar tu frase de maquina de suspiros, porfa si?  
ORIKO ASAKURA-TAO LI H.U.S.H:

Entendi tu nombre hasta Li, que significa lo demas ? .. oye, len es mio.. y en cuanto al fic, es mi karma la subida de archivos aquí.. SIPI, te mando los cachorros

HYDEDSITA:

Seto entro en pie de guerra, no dejara ir tan fácilmente a Joey el muy elucubrador

TENSHI:

Se le extrañaba por estos lares y espero que le guste la actualizacion, y sip, ahí van los cachorros

CHIBINEKO CHAN4:

WOWW .. REVIEWW DE CHIBINEKO.. gente para los que no sanben ella es mi escritora de fanfics favoritos, saludenla un segundito porfa

( intermezzo de todos para saludar a CHIBINEKO)

lean sus fics, recomiendo cualquiera a ojo cerrado y visiten su rpg de Yugioh.. un foro muy buenop de la que me enorgullezco ded formar parte con los personajes de el sabio oscuro y el guerrero del fulgor negro, pasen y vean .. y escojan su personaje

y mejor le bajo a la emocion para continuar

Chibii me encanto recibir un review tuyo, me emociono en verdad, y si con este te deje con la miel en la boca, el capitulo que le sigue al proximo los va a empalagar .. ( cof, cof, lemon, cof, cof seto y Joey, cof, cof) gracias por el review y te envio los cachorros

Y ya termine este kilometrico saludo, mejor los dejo con la historia, solo un comentario mas de importancia para que pedan seguir la trama

Como me lo han hecho ver en messenger, hay un detalle que debo aclarar

Todo lo sucedió en la etapa anterior, es un flash back, recuerden que en el primer capitulo, Seto sale de la mansion en medio de la noche bajo una tormenta en busca de Joey, el camino se encuentra con un atasco en la autopista y ahí es cuando recuerda como comenzo todo

Esta etapa tambien es un flash back al principio, pero desembocara al tiempo actual.. . y al final de la historia

Ahora si, la historia

La lluvia continuaba cayendo incesantemente obstaculizando la vision, afuera, apenas se veia con dificultad al policia de transito que dirigia los vehiculos en ese atascamiento, pero aun asi, logro salir del mismo y llegar al departamento de Joey en un tiempo relativamente corto

Se estacion en la acera frente al edificio y miro hacia la ventana, las luces estaban apagadas, pero el sabia que el estaba ahí

Seguramente dormia para tener fuerzas para su viaje del dia siguiente

Y por supuesto que efectuaria un viaje, mas no el que tenia en mente, de eso Seto se aseguraria

El unico viaje que Joey Wheeler realizaria seria a su lado

Un viaje que los aparataria de todos y de todos, les daria la libertada que necesitan

Nunca mas se separarian

En que momento Joey Wheeler paso a ser una persona tan importante en su vida, nunca llegara a saberlo con certeza

Primero solo fue una cosa fria y profesional, mas poco a poco confio en el cosas que no confiaria ni a su hermano Mokuba

Poco a poco se convirtio en algo que nunca se habia dado el lujo de tener

Se convirtio en un amigo

Despues.. en algo mas

Pero en esos primeros momentos, cuando supo que lo que sea que fuese habia traspasado la frontera de la simple amistad, Seto Kaiba hizo algo que no estaba en el hacer normalmente

Refreno sus deseos

Joey en esos momentos tenia una relacion estable con su anterior pareja, era feliz

Por eso mas de una vez tuvo que tragarse las demostraciones de afecto, los relatos de Joey acerca de su vida, relatos que involucraban al tal Malcom, a quien envidiaba y odiaba mas que a nadie por no ocupar su lugar

Que curioso, Seto Kaiba envidiando a alguien por algo en esta vida

Y en secreto deseaba egoistamente que algun milagro ocurriese

Lo que sea que rompiese esa relacion

Para el era un verdadero suplicio ver partir a Joey cada tarde despues de terminada su labor, ya que sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigia, con quien iba.. y lo que pasaba entre ellos dos cuando estaban juntos en la intimidad

Pero peor aun fue la temporada que pasaron de vacaciones en Hiroshima, esa temporada en que cualquier contacto con Joey fue practicamente nulo

Los celos carcomian a Seto a cada momento

Tambien en esa temporada Seto cayo en cuenta de una posibilidad que por una razon u otra se habia negado a contemplar

Joey no estaria por siempre a su lado

Al terminar el libro el se marcharia

Cierto que se verian por razones profesionales despues de la publicacion por cosas como la promocion y demas negociaciones con la editorial

Pero esas serian escasas por no decir nulas

Y entonces que, que ocurriria?

Necesitaba un milagro y lo necesitaba ahora

La solucion llego hasta el como caida del cielo

Revisando los documentos acerca del consorcio adquirido recientemente. Este consorcio fue adquirido a modo de desmembrarlo y vender las empresas que lo conformaban individualmente

Cual no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que entre estas empresas estaba la editorial por la que habian entrado en negociaciones Joey y su padre?

Si creyera en señales, pensaria que esta era una señal del cielo

Ahora lo que necesitaba era planear muy bien su estrategia, lo tendria cerca de el de una forma u otra, Joey Wheeler no dejaria el pais

Oh bien, el crearia su propio milagro

El biper de Yugi indicaba que sus sevicios eran requeridos nuevamente

Solo tres dias mas, solo tres dias mas – se quejaba, y pensaba con esperanzas-, solo tres dias mas

Para Yugi Moto, su ronda por la sala de emergencias fue una verdadera temporada de terrror, como residente debia pasar una temporada en cada zona de especialidad del hospital

Y para hacerles el cuento corto, la agitacion de la sala de emergencias no era lo suyo, preferia tratar con sus pequeños pacientes del area de pediatria

Que ocurre? – pregunto al llegar

Una paciente – respondio el otro doctor-, pregunta por ti y dice que solo se dejara atender por ti

Y eso?

No lo se, ve y averigua – le ordeno pasandole la hoja de la historia-, sala tres

Intrigado Yugi fue hasta la sala tres , descorrio la cortina y...

Tu?

Sabes que eres un mal amigo, ultimamente hay que estar muriendose para poder hablar contigo Yugi

Ya todo estaba bien trazado, a Seto solo le quedaba esperar la llegada de Joey para poner todo en marcha, entro en negociaciones directas con el padre de Joey y solo basta poner al rubio al tanto de lo avanzado en cuanto llegase

Joey Wheeler no se alejaria del pais... ni de Seto Kaiba

No mientras el pueda impedirlo

Vas a cerrar la boca o esperas que te hagan un examen de amigdalas, recuerda que aquí el medico eres tu no yo

Disculpa Tea – dijo Yugi reaccionando-, cuando fue que llegaste a la ciudad, porque no llamaste antes?

Te estoy avisando, veras, un dia solo decidi que ya no queria estar donde estaba, tome mis cosas y Voila.. aquí estoy

Pero y tu danza, y eso de ser bailarina profesional

Digamos que la realidad me dio de golpe en la cara, hubiese sido posible si mi entrenamiento fuera comenzado cuando era mas niña.. pero a los 17 años, esa edad ya es practicamente edad de retiro.

Tea.. y tu talento, bailas muy bien

Ese es el punto.. solo bien, no pasaria de ser una del monton, y en este oficio o eres la mejor o languideces entre la manada .. y yo odio la mediocridad

Lo siento...

No te entristecas, despues de todo siempre me queda la otra opcion

Aceptaras la proposicion de trabajar como coreografa?

Sip, esta mañana tuve una entrevista en una televisora de por aqui

Y que te llevo a decidir eso tan de repente?

Varias cosas, entre ellas una razon muy importante, si lees mi historia lo veras, porque por tus preguntas se ve que no la has leido no? – negando con la cabeza-, tsk, tsk, tsk, Yugi Moto, eso no se hace – imitando a un profesor-, Jovencito recuerde que antes de tratar con un paciente, debe familiarizarse con la historia elaborada

Curioso, Yugi lee la historia, y de la impresión casi cae al suelo

Como?- grito, y mirandola con desconfianza-, estas de coña verdad?

Eso fue exactamente lo que yo le dije al destino- Suspiro Tea con resignacion

Y el padre, que paso con Thoru

Lejos de aquí, y si fuera por mi, para siempre, bien gracias

Donde esta?

En el carajo, justamente donde lo mande

Tea!

Y si es por mi, ahí mismo se va a quedar

Que paso entre ustedes?

Es una historia larga, tediosa, complicada y que no me gusta recordar

Continuaba con sus celos?

Me tenia harta y no lo soporte mas... la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando intento golpearme

Que el intento!- exclamo Yugi Furioso-, voy a matarlo

No Yug, no te molestes – replico Tea-, y no le digas nada a Yami – añadio leyendo la mente del galeno-, ya todo esta resuelto

Como?

Una demanda en su contra, una orden de restriccion y que la primera y unica vez que trato de golpearme.. el quedo peor

Y eso como fue?

Bakura .. por casualidad estaba de visita en la ciudad cuando todo ocurrio, y como que a Thoru no le gusto mucho su Tour guiado por el reino de las sombras. Despues de eso, empaque y aquí me tienes

Y el no intentara ocuparse del bebe?

Que lo intente, Bakura lo tiene amenazado – sonrisa maligna-, el me suplico ser quien le llevara los papeles del divorcio

De todos modos, donde te estas quedando, en casa de tus padres?

No, alquile un local en el centro, tiene un pequeño departamento que puedo usar, el resto sera mi estudio de danza

Olvidalo, te vienes conmigo a mi casa

Yugi, no te preocupes, estare bien, si vine a verte fue para saludarte y porque quiero que me recomiendes a alguien para hacerme los controles

Cuanto tiempo tienes?

Mes y medio aproximadamente

Pero porque no consideras mi proposicion, no estare tranquilo sabiendo que ese tipo puede estar rondeandote.. , por su historial ya veia venir lo que ocurrio.. no confio Tea

Hagamos algo, tu remiteme para mi chequeo, y yo te prometo que si llego siquiera a intuir su peste en esta en la ciudad tu seras al primero al que llamare

No te voy a convencer verdad?

Nop

Esta bien – acordo Yugi-, mi ronda termina en cuatro horas, que te parece si me das tu numero y nos ponemos de acuerdo para ir a comer algo?

Me leiste la mente.. siempre y cuando tu no cocines

Hey, no lo hago tan mal, tu siempres comias todo lo que yo preparaba mal agradecida

Solo que ahora las cosas cambiaron Yug, no solo es mi vida la que esta en riesgo – tono melodramatico-, hay un inocente al que debo proteger

Muy chistosa Gardner, muy chistosa

Awwww, no me digas que te enojaste, venga, no lo dije por mal, lo dije por supervivencia .. en cuatro horas paso a buscarte y asi me pones al corriente de los chismes, supe que Joey estaba aquí en la ciudad

Si.. trabaja junto con Kaiba

Con quien, Yugi, te estas tomando las pildoras del hospital?

No, es cierto, Kaiba esta escribiendo su biografia y Joey es el encargado de redactarla

Y hace un momento tu me preguntaste si yo estaba de coña, porque no me das su numero y asi me burlo.. perdon, me pongo al tanto de todo con el?

Tea

Yugi

Que paso con a dulce Tea incapaz de molestar a sus amigos?

Un alma piadosa la tiro por las escaleras cuando estaba en medio de uno de sus trillados discursos acerca de la amistad para acabar con sus miserias

Te pareces a Mai

Confunde pero no ofendas Motou

Pues te vas a tener que aguantar las ganas, Joey fue por unos dias a Hiroshima con Malcom

Ahh, vino con Malcom, sabes, ese tipo es tan endiabladamente bueno que te dan ganas de cortarte las venas a mosrdiscos por la perdida al genero femenino, bueno, despues sera que pase a saludarlos

Biip, Biiip. Biiip. Biiip

Disculpa, me llaman

Esta bien

Mira – escribe en la historia-, te remitire con el doctor Nang es muy competente

Esta bien

Nos vemos en cuatro horas, donde te busco?

Buscame en la cafeteria, ya me estan entrando antojos y los pasteles de aquí se veian buenos

Ok, adios, y no comas solo pasteles, en t estado debes comer balanceado

Adios mama

Dias despues, recien llegando, Joey abre su correo electronico para verificar los mensajes enviados

Entre ellos habian dos en especial

Uno de Thomas y otro de Kaiba

Despues de leerlos, Joey llamo por telefono a Thomas, conversaron por diez minutos aproximadamente, luego fue hasta la habitacion en busca de su chaqueta

Tengo que salir por un momento, no me tardo

A donde vas, recien llegamos

Recibi un mensaje de papa, debo ir a buscar a Kaiba, algo referente a las negociacion de compra de la editorial

No puede esperar hasta mañana?

No lo creo

Esta bien, yo mientras hablare con mi abogado, ayer me dijo que estan proximos a dictar sentencia en cuanto a la demanda del tipo ese

No pasara nada, ese libro lo escribistes tu, despues que esto pase, te recomiendo que contra demandes al bastardo

Señor Kaiba – anuncio la secretaria-, el señor Wheeler ha llegado

Hagalo pasar, y llame tambien al departamento legal, que traigan los documentos de la compra de la editorial

Bien señor

Te ves bien, mas bronceado – le dijo Kaiba a Joey apenas al apenas verlo entrar a la oficina

Gracias

Sientate

Kaiba, que es eso de que tu y Thomas seran socios en la editorial?

Sencillo, descubri que la editorial que pensaban comprar era parte de un consorcio que estoy vendiendo por partes y le propuse a Thomas una sociedad

Eso no es normal en ti, tu siempres buscas la supremacia en la junta de accionistas. Porque tener participaciones iguales?

Porque quiero conservar esa editorial, aunque no para mi

No comprendo

Es para Jade, quiero ... darle una base solida para su futuro, un fideicomiso. Las acciones estaran a su nombre y podra disponer de la totalidad de ellas cuando cumpla 21 años, se que podria compar acciones de una empresa mas rentable, pero no tendria la certeza de que sus socios no la intenten robar como se que ni tu ni Thomas lo harian, ustedes manejarian la editorial y despues se vera si ella decide ocupar un cargo ejecutivo o continuar viviendo de las rentas

Valla

Le propuse a Thomas la venta del cuarenta por ciento de las acciones a un precio menor del planteado originalmente, Jade sera la dueña del otro cuarenta por ciento y el resto se pondra en la bolsa de valores

Quien sera el que maneje el fideicomiso?

Yo

Y su hermano Alex?

Ese es otro asunto, no quiero complicarle la vida mas de lo que la tiene

Y que le ocurre?

Que su empresa esta practicamente en bancarrota, es impresionante lo que ha hecho para mantenerla a flote todo este tiempo, pero no es ningun mago, no hace milagros

Te pidio ayuda?

No, es demasiado orgulloso para ello, me entere por que averiguaba algunas cosas acerca de la vida familiar de mis... tios, entre otras cosas supe que cuando Alex se hizo cargo del negocio familiar, este estaba a punto de cierre, solo el ha logrado mantenerlo a flote sin ayuda

Y que vas a hacer la respecto?

En principio voy a abrir el fideicomiso a nombre de Jade, el no se opondra a asegurar su futuro.. y si lo hace igual lo establezco. Despues tengo pensado inyectarle capital al negocio.. ya me puse en contacto con mi ... tio, el aun tiene el poder de venderme algunas acciones

Nunca crei que los ayudarias despues de.. lo que ocurrio, me tienes impresionado

No soy un santo Wheeler, por mi esos dos se pueden ir a la misma mierda y ahogarse en ella, Alex y Jade son casos distintos, esa empresa es su unico patrimonio. A la abuela no le gustaria verlos pasar problemas, Alex se podria recuperar, es un administrador muy competente.. pero Jade esta en un momento trascendental dee su vida en que debe repararse lo mejor posible para el futuro .. si puede tener todas las oportunidades para sus estudios, no veo porque negarselas?. Ademas, si no se inscribe en una universidad estaria mas tiempo aquí en mi casa – escalofrios-, malabareando con mi paciencia. No mejor en la universidad .. si es en el extranjero mejor

En pocas palabras la vas a deportar? – Bromeo Joey

Ganas no me faltan, no me des ideas. Entonces, dime si aceptas, Thomas dejo en claro que no se realizaria nada sin tu consentimiento

Y por eso a partir de la proxima semana seremos oficilamente socios de Kaiba – termino de relatarle Joey a Malcom mientras caminaban por la calle

Un giro muy extraño que tomaron las cosas – comento, se detuvo y verifico la direccion del papel-, creo que es aquí

Si, aquí es- confirmo Joey-, estamos a tiempo, ya habran llegado Yami y Yugi? – pregunto en tanto tocaba el timbre

Joey! – exclamo Tea abrazando a su amigo al recibirlo

Tanto tiempo Tea –saludo Malcom

Hola Malcom, siempre tan guapo – resondio Tea asiendose del abrazo de Malcom y entrando a la casa-, dime, cuando me vas a permitir hacer desaparecer misteriosamente a Joey para poder quedarme contigo?

Sig – rio Joey-, y esta se supone que es mi mejor amiga

Ponte en mi lugar, acaso Malcom no valdria la pena?

Mas te vale que respondas que si Wheeler o esta noche te vas al sofa

Gracias Tea

De nada, siempre para servirte

Y bien Wheeler, cual es tu respuesta? – insistiop Malcom

La que sea que espere para despues de la comida – interrumpio Yugi saliendo de la cocina en rescate de su amigo-, la comida esta lista y tengo guardia esta noche, asi que a comer

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, solo Joey se rezago para preguntarle a Tea nervioso:

Yugi no fue el que cocino verdad?

Ah, lo dices por el delantal, no, el solo preparo la ensalada

Y tampoco debes preocuparte, Yami fue el que hizo la vinagreta

Que alivio

Llegaron al comedor y ayudaron a Yami a terminar de colocar los platos en la mesa y se sentaron, habían muchas cosas que los amigos tenian que decirse, ya no solo era la amistad que desde niño los unia

Era algo mas

La vida los convirtio en familia, aprendieron a sobrellevarse con sus virtudes y defectos, se podian pelear entre ellos pero hacian frente comun contra cualquier amenaza que los asechase, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia que les separase

Por fin – exclamo Joey llegando al departamento y guardando en la nevera el recipiente envuelto en papel aluminio que contenia el guisado especial que hizo Tea para el

No vuelvo a comer de esa manera – se quejo Malcom en tanto se quitaba los zapatos nada mas entrar-, comi como un cerdo – mirando a Joey guardar el recipiente-, no lo guardes en el congelador, hazlo en el refrigerador solamente, mañana quisiera desayunar un poco

Negativo el procedimiento, por ti daria la vida y mi sangre, pero a mi guisado ni se te ocurra tocarlo – advirtio Joey

Solo un poquito, para un sandwich - suplico Malcom

No, cuando Tea te hizo el pastel no me diste ni un poquito

Que querias que hiciera, me hizo el de durazno, no hay corte en el mundo que me condene por eso

Estas advertido, acercate a mi guisado y habra problemas

Problemas? – pregunto Malcom en tono sugerente, abrazando a Joey por detrás y besando su cuello-, que clase de problemas?

Al contacto de la caricia, Joey bajo la guardia, momento que aprovecho Malcom para tomar el recipiente y salir corriendo

Vuelve aquí con ese guisado – grito Joey mientras lo perseguia por todo el departamento

En su carrera no prestaron atencion al telefono que repicaba con insistencia, hasta que la contestadora automatica entro en funciones

Malcom, soy Richard, comunicate urgentemente conmigo, el juez acaba de emitir su fallo y encontro causal para un juicio, es muy probable que tengas que venir

Al escuchar el mensaje la persecucion ceso instantáneamente y Malcom corrio hasta el telefono antes que terminara la llamada

Aquí estoy – dijo

Joey observo espectante el resto de la conversacion, despues que malcom colgara el auricular, pregunto:

Cuando tienes que partir

La primera sesion fue pautada para la proxima semana, ademas esta el escandalo que suscito el fallo, me recomienda que para mañana mismo

Voy contigo

No, aun tienes cosas que hacer aquí, no puedes dejarlo todo tirado

No, mas me necesitas tu

Olvidalo, no puedes fallarle a Thomas, el estara ayudandome, Richard ya busco la ayuda de otro bufete de abogados, sera cosa de 15 dias maximo

Seguro, no estoy muy convencido

Seguro, estare bien

Tratare de hacer un campo por unos dias y te alcanzare alla

Y si no lo logras no te preocupes, despues de todo te llamare a diario, ven, ayudame a empacar

Mientras empacaban, buscaban todas las rutas legales de accion posibles, el mismo Joey era testigo del esfuerzo de Malcom al escribir ese libro, el mismo vio los progresos, no podia concebir que ese juez prestara oidos a las falsas aspiraciones de ese sujeto que se adjudicaba la autoria del libro del Malcom. Sobretodo contando con la reputacion del escritor y el largo numero de exitos literarios

O tal vez como dijo el abogado, eso influyo en el juez, quizas buscaba un caso con el cual hacerse de reputacion, si eso era verdad, la reputacion y fama de Malcom actuaba en su contra

A la mañana siguiente, Joey despedia a Malcom en el aeropuerto, acompañados de Yami y Tea, Yugi aun no terminaba su guardia, pero le deseo la mejor de las suertes por telefono

Si llega a necesitar alguna ayuda – ofrecio Seto al escuchar el relato de Joey-, no te detengas de decirlo

Gracias Kaiba

Una hora despues Seto le quito los documentos a Joey, el rubio por mas que intentaba, no lograba concentrarse en nada

Vamos – ordeno mientras le quitaba los papeles-, si sigues asi eres capaz de comprar el puente de Brooklin sin darte cuenta, hay que salir de aquí

A donde vamos?

Sabes jugar pool?

Ni idea

Hoy vas a aprender, sigueme

Ya esta todo – indico Tea, depositando las verduras en el carrito

Despues que llevemos esto a casa de Joey, te espero para llevarte al estudio – dijo Yami encaminandose junto con Tea hacia la caja registradora

No te preocupes, puedo pedir un taxi, tu tienes que trabajar y me voy a tardar un poco preparandole la comida a Joey y no me gusta cocinar con apuro ni presiones

Pero

Vas a estar cuidandome toda la vida, no soy un bebe Yami – alegaba Tea tomando las bolsas de la compra

No se, la falta de noticias de ese tipo me tiene molesto, y concuerdo con Bakura que es muy extraño que el firmara los papeles del divorcio asi como asi – decia Yami tomando al mismo tiempo los otros paquetes

Lo que importa es que lo firmo y ya se estan acelerando los tramites .. pronto me veré libre de el .. y hablando de relaciones tempestuosas .. como te va con la prima de Kaiba?

Por favor no me la recuerdes, ya hasta sueño con ella

Huuu, tan duro te dio el amor, cuentame .. o acaso no son relatos aptos para menores de edad? – fingiendo espanto-, me van a corromper?

Esa chica se parece al perrito Droopi, no importa que tanto corra o me esconda, siempre que doy la vuelta me la encuentro .. y deja de reirte

Ashito Yami – se burlaba Tea sin contener la risa-, resignate, por lo que he oido hablar de ella, mejor comprate de una el traje de novio, aprovecha que estan economicos

Esa mocosa no me importa para nada, y no se como hacerselo entender, es apenas una niña no veo la hora en que conozca a un chico de su edad y me deje en paz – se quejaba Yami mientras guardaban las compras en la cajuela y abordaba el auto, ignorantes que , desde una esquina, un hombre los observaba cuidandose de no ser visto

Maldiciendo su suerte y esperando el momento apropiado en que ajustaria cuentas con la mujer que oso dejarle

Por mucho que se esconda tras sus amigotes – seguramente amantes pensaba-, en algun momento la agarraria a solas .. y le haria pagar su osadia

Nadie le abandonaba

Nadie

N/a: Bueno, en el capitulo anterior deje sentado que Seto sentia algo por Joey, en este que el no lo dejaria ir.. en el proximo es Kaiba al ataque

Tea aparecio en este, trato de hacerla menos empalagosa que en la serie, me parecio logico que ella no lograra convertirse en bailarina profesional ya que en la serie ella comenzo a practicar como a los 15 años por su cuenta, y de entrar a una academia profesional, eso seria como a los 18 o 19, es decir, ya habria demasiado tiempo de entrenamiento perdido, eso se estudia desde mas joven

Pero digamos que no la separo del medio del todo, es coreografa y maestra de danza, que aunque no tenga la habilidad necesaria, si tiene los conocimientos tecnicos como para ser maestra

Si hay alguna pregunta acerca de su relacion con Yami y Yugi, aclaro que solo es amistad, y los comentarios que hace de Malcom, son unica y exclusivamente en juego, una broma personal de ellos tres, no es en serio

En este capitulo hice referencia a Bakura, una pequeña aparicion, lo hara otra vez no lo duden y vendra hecho una furia, pero debera hacer cola, Yami estara primero hecho una furia tambien .. y no digamos Yugi, y el sera la confirmacion que los venenos mas mortales viene en frascos pequeños

La idea de la personalidad de Tea se la deben a Rania, una amiga que me dijo una teoria acerca de la antipatia hacia Tea ( aplicable a varios personajes femeninos de otras series)

El verdadero odio que le tienen las fanaticas a cualquier personaje femenino de Yugioh – en especial a Tea-, es que no estan en su lugar

Simple y llanamente

Porque cuando no esta con Yugi y Yami, esta con Joey y Tristan, o siendo controlada por Bakura y Malik .. o encarando a Seto por algo

Pasen al siguiente capitulo , nos vemos

Chaup

Randa


	13. Esperando Explicaciones

Esperando explicaciones

La chica coloco las cervezas en el borde de la mesa de billar y se retiro sin molestar a los dos hombres que practicaban .. o mas bien, uno intentaba golpear la bola sin rasgar el paño de la mesa mientras el otro le daba instrucciones

Te inclinas mucho Wheeler y es un taco, no un baston como para que te reclines en el

Ya cierra el pico Kaiba, me desconcentras

Ok, ok, no me meto mas

Joey se preparo para golpear, pero lo hizo con un efecto mas fuerte del que quizo, golpeando las bolas y haciendo rebotar mas de una fuera de la mesa

Suerte que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores

O peor

Mala suerte que estuviese " EL SABIHONDO" por los alrededores

Te dije que apoyabas mucho peso sobre el taco y te reclinabas demasiado

Y como se hace gran genio? – pregunto Joey exasperado

Dejame que te explique – indico Kaiba, colocandose tras de Joey y rodeandolo con sus brazos, colocandolos asi en posicion necesaria para golpear-, el golpe debe ser suave pero preciso – susurro en el oido de Joey-, aprende a medir los angulos y el nivel de fuerza requerida en cada golpe para desatar el efecto en cadena deseado

Practicamente estaba encina de Joey, reclinados ambos sobre la mesa en una posicion .. que bien podria prestarse a malas interpretaciones

Este deporte es divertido si sabes jugarlo, ademas de muy popular

Que es lo popular- insinuo en broma Joey por la posicion comprometedora-, el deporte en si o enseñarlo

Ambos- sonrio Kaiba

No me cuentes por favor – cambiando el tema-, y como esta Mokuba, ya se le paso el disgusto?

Nani tuvo que intervenir – respondio Seto tomando una de las cervezas-, estaba obstinado de no querer saber nada con respecto a Nadeshiko.. quien en mi opinion en todo este asunto, se ha comportado maduramente

Ya se arreglo con ella?

Ahora es ella la que lo quiere hacer sufrir un poco, cuando fuie a pedirle disculpas no quizo hablarle

Por lo que me cuentas es lo minimo, el la ofendio muy feo, y dijo cosas que no debio

En cierta forma lo comprendo – opino Seto- , el maximo sueño de Mokuba de toda la vida ha sido tener una familia.. y tambien deseaba umplir con su deber

Si, pero Nadeshiko no queria casarse con un hombre que solo deseara cumplir con su deber y menos a la edad de ambos, son muy jovenes

Kaiba suspiro al recordar esos terribles dias, Mokuba estaba practicamente desconocido .. se comportaba como lo haria Seto!

La cuestion del embarazo repentino de Nadeshiko fue una noticia totalmente estremecedora, la decisión de Mokuba de proponerle matrimonio aun le parecia a Seto una locura, pero en fin, era su desicion y so0lo le quedaba apoyarlo en lo que necesityase

El anillo fue escogido y el momento cuidadosamente preparado.Seto vio como Mokuba salia al sitio donde habia pedido a Nadeshiko quie lñe encontrara

Jamas le haia visto tan nervioso

Espero porque la feliz pareja llegara a darle la gran noticia

Y espero

Y espero

Y espero

Desperto en el sofa de su estudio donde esperaba a que ellos llegaran, vio su reloj, y eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

Decidio subir a dormir, de seguro ya habian llegado, mas antes de llegar a las escaleras, las luces del faro de un auto iluminaron la calle

Pensando que la pareja habia celebrado hasta tarde – en verdad tarde-, camino hacia la puerta principal para recibirles, pero su sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver entrar a Mokuba no acompañado de Nadeshiko si no de...

Alex? – pregunto ante el espectaculo de Alex ayudando a caminar a un Mokuba briago como una cuba-, Mokuba.. que significa esto?

Shhh – no hagas ruido, deshpertarash a todosh

Me llamo la policia por telefono, casi lo detiene por conducir en estado de ebriedad

Que.. conduc.., Mokuba, que ocurrio?

Que te cayesh, no entiendesh, Shhhhhh- a Alex-, va a deshpertar a todosh

Como es eso que lo arrestaron – pregunto a Alex, tomando por un brazo a Mokuba, mientras se encaminaban hacia su habitacion

No te preocupes – respondio-, el oficial era amigo mio, vio mi numero en su agenda y me llamo antes de hacer nada, no hay registro del incidente y el es muy discreto.. mas con el incidente

Que incidente – y recordando de subito-, donde esta Nadeshiko?

Ella"",. No me hablen de ella – mirando a la cara a Seto-, ella no me quiere

Se solto de ambos jovenes y se tiro en su cama apenas al llegar a su cuarto

Me rechazo – se quejaba desde la cama en tanto Seto le quitaba los zapatos y desabrochaba su corbata-, no se quiere casar conmigo

Que estas diciendo Mokuba – comentaba Seto-, ella te quiere, van a tener un bebe

Ella no me quiere, no se quiere casar .. – continuaba gimiendo mientras se quedaba dormido

Al quedar Mokuba completamente dormido, Seto le hizo una seña a Alex para salir, ya en el pasillo, pregunto:

ahora si, que es lo que ocurre?

Mas de lo que te dije no puedo. Me llamaron y lo recogi en un lugar de la autopista, por su auto no te preocupes, el oficial que lo detuvo lo guardo en el garage de mi casa. Si quieres mas datos tendras que esperar a que despierte mañana. Hora, si me disculpas, faltan pocas horas para que salga a trabajar y necesito descansar, me retiro

Puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de la casa, no tendrias que conducir a estas horas

Estare bien, de todas formas gracias, mañana mandare a uno de los mensajeros de la empresa a que traigan el auto de Mokuba

Si gracias por todo Alex , disculap las molestias

Hety, ustedes tiene aquí casi todo el dia a la pequeña plaga de Jade, en comparacion esto no es nada

Seto solo sonrio al comentario

La mañana siguiente desayuno en la terraza, espero pacientemente a que si hermano llegara a desayunar

Mokuba entro con cara de muerto recien desenterrado, se sento en la mesa a espaldas del jardin, no soportaba el brillo del sol

Sin emitir palabra alguna Seto le acerco la jarra de jugo a su hermano, el cual salto sobre ella como naufrago del desierto

Espero a que tomara el primer vaso de jugo

Y el segundo

Y el tercero

Y el cuarto

Despues le alcanzo unas aspirinas , y continuo esperando a que la imitacion de esponja que tenia por hermano diera buena cuenta de la jarra completa

Quieres mas? – le pregunto

El morocho solo nego con la cabeza

Mokuba, que ocurrio anoche – pregunto sin rodeos-, donde esta Nadeshiko?

No lo se – respondio, sirviendose en esta ocasión agua y mirando con extrañeza la fruta servida en su plato

Como que no lo sabes, acaso no llego ayer a su cita

Oh,. Si que llego?

Y entonces

Me rechazo, simple y llanamente me rechazo, dijo que no se casaria conmigo y me dejo entendiendo en la mesa

Donde esta ella

No lo se ni me interesa

Como que no te interesa, acaso olvidaste que ella esta esperando a tu hijo, anoche no llego a casa, no sabes donde esta, podria estar en problemas

Hablo la mama Kaiba

Mokuba, soy tu hermano y demando respetomira – dijo levantandose de la mesa-, hablamos despues, cualquier cosa estoy en mi habitacion

Terminando de dormir la mona – grito Seto al asiento vacio de su hermano, y pensando hacer algunas llamadas para encontrar a su cuñada

Fue un alivio el saber por una de las criadas que Nadeshiko en efecto si habia llegado a casa y paso la noche en la habitacion de Nani. Seto no se dio cuenta por haberse quedado dormido en el estudio

Converso con Nnadeshiko en la habitacion de Nani, no queria toparse con Mokuba de manera alguna:

Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto

Nadeshiko le relato los incidentes de la velada anteriror

Asistio a la cena ignorante de las intenciones matrimoniales de Mokuba, tuvo un dia lleno de tension, habia recien discutido por telefono con su padre y su humor no era el mejor casi habia logrado relajarse cuando de la nada aparecio el anillo de compromiso y el chico comenzo a hablar como cotorra halada por el rabo acerca de su vida futura, de que ya tenia listo el sitio donde vivirian – sin consultarle siquiera-, pero que mientras tanto continuarian en la mansion, etc, etc, etc...

A nadeshiko ese anillo tomo de pronto la forma de un a cadena con todo y bolas de acero

Y como es logico tuvo la reaccion mas natural:

Sen asusto

Y apenas recupero el habla, ... se nego al matrimonio

Al no poder darle a Mokuba una explicacion coherente – según el-, este se enojo, una cosa llevo a la otra y la pareja se vio enfrascada en una pelea de dimes y diretes que concluyo cuando Nadeshiko se puso de pie y se fue del lugar dejando a Mokuba con un palmo de narices

Paseo en auto por un rato, pero era tarde y no se decidia a buscar a ninguna de sus amigas, no queria molestarla

No le quedo mas remedio que volver a la mansion

Sin querer llego sollozando, y asi fue que la vio Nani pasar frente a la puerta de su habitacion

La llamo y la escucho, Nade le explico la verdadera razon de su negativa

Tenia miedo

Las cosas iban muy rapido

Una cosa era el convivir con un a persona, eso era norma.. pero un bebe...

Una gran responsabilidad, su vida daba un gran giro y Mokuba lo tomaba tan alegremente

No se daba cuenta que ya nada seria lo mismo?

Cada paso que dieran de ahora en adelante no solo les afectaria a ellos, tambien al bebe

Se quedo dormida en el sofa de la habitacion y Nani decidio no despertarla, la anciana tomo la resolucion de hablar seriamente con su nieto en la mañana

Se comportaba como un crio consentido carambas!

Seto estuvo de acuerdo con la anciana, y aunque queria participar en la conversacion, la prudencia le aconsejo alejarse del fuego cruzado

Ya despues recogeria los restos de su hermano y le daria debida sepultura

Nani entro a la habitacion de Mokuba y le deijo unas cuantas verdades, o mejor dicho, le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra

Despues, busco a Nadeshiko y les permitio el tener una muy necesaria conversacion a solas

Que hara ella? – pregunto Joey

Por supuesto que ni de broma saldra de la mansion, ahí estrara bien cuidada tanto ella como el bebe

Acordo eso con Mokuba?

Entre otras cosas, ahora llevaran los asuntos con mas calma, pensaran mejor sus opciones .. se que esto se solucionara, ellos e quieren de verdad. Su unico problema es su juventud, son un tanto inamduros para una situacion que no esperaban

Cierto

Señor- anuncio el mayordomo-, un paquete ha llegado para usted

Dejalo sobre mi escritorio – indico Yami en tanto conversaba por el celular-, si bueno, me alegra que ese tipo ni se aparezca, me mantendre alerta por aquí y te informo Basura. Si piensa que Tea no tiene familia que la defienda, que vaya cambiando de idea

Tu avisame tambien si reaparece por allá, es bueno que no moleste, pero me molesta tampoco saber que planea, quien sabe con que saldra

Solo si no lo envio yo primero – alego frunciendo el ceño ante lo que sea que comento Bakura

Err, señor – interrumpio el mayordomo-, lamento la insistencia, pero la indicacion del paquete es que sea entregado a usted personalmente

No lo pueden dejar y ya?

No lo creo señor

Esta bien – al telefono-, te hablo despues Bakura, y felicita a Ryou por su ponencia, que me avise si decide traerla al museo de la ciudad

adios

Yami dejo el telefono y fue a ver el dichoso paquete

Al ir a la puerta principal, casi se cae para atrás.

En el umbral le esperaba alguien disfrazado con un gigantesco disfraz de pato rosa vestido de pañales y una gran tiara, portando una gran arco y flechas dentro de un carcaj

Señor Yami Atem? – pregunto el pato en cuestion

Yami solo asintio sin siquiera acordarse de cerrar la boca, ni pestañear

Esto es para usted – continuo el pato, acercandose a Yami y sacando de debajo de una de sus alas, un ramo de margaritas y un patito de peluche parecido a su hononimo tamaño gigante

El pobre Yami recibio los presentes mecanicamente

Despues el pato saco lo que parecia un pequeño silbato, soplo un tono y despues afino su garganta antes de recitar:

Ami amado Yami

Dueño de mi corazon

Quiero que sepas aquí

Que eres mi ilusion

A ti mi amado

Declaro con emocion

Que si la belleza fuese pecado

Tu no tendrias perdon de dios

Y mas profundo que los mares

Es la devocion

Que tu adorada Jade

Te ofrece desde su corazon

Acto seguido , el pato toma una fotografia del rostro de yami y se retira, dejandolo aun con los obsequios en la mano, los ojos desorbitados, la boca abierta y un extraño Tick en la ceja

El pobre mayordomo hace mucho se habia retirado al concluir que no seria muy prudente para el futuro de su empleo el estallar en carcajadas frente a su patron

Despues que Seto le dejara en la puerta de su edificio para recoger algunas cosas mientras le esperaba abajo, Joey sintio la necesidad de hablar con Malcom

Tomo el telefono y disco el numero de su casa en Londres

Hola? – contesto una voz masculina desconocida para el

Colgo pensando que habia marcado equivocado o que se conecto mal la llamada, asi que insistio nuevamente

Otra vez la misma voz contesto, a lo que Joey pregunto:

Se encuentra Malcom?

Esta en la ducha en este momento, quien le llama?

Nadie.. le llamare despues

Muy bien – respondio y colgo

Calmate Wheeler – se decia-, esto tiene una explicacion logica ..- penso pateandose mentalmente, tomo el telefono una vez mas y marco esta vez el celular de Malcom

Hola? – contesto de nuevo la voz de ese sujeto

Malcom aun sigue en la ducha? – pregunto Joey tratando de disimular el tono acido de su voz, tal vez escuchando al otro sujeto reconozca la voz de algun conocido

Quien habla? – pregunto el otro sujeto

Digale .. por favor.. cuando salga que Joey le llamo – dijo tratando de ahogar su tono mal humorado-, que me devuelva la llamada

Muy bien, eso hare

Con quien tuve .. el gusto?

Con Andrei

Bien.. Andrei, le agradeceria que le dejase el recado – agrego antes de colgar, no precisaba la voz del tal Andrei, pero por lo menos le parecio que la habia escuchado antes

Quien era ese Andrei, el abogado de Malcom no era,

De donde le parecia familiar esa voz, y la pregunta de la setenta y cuatro mil lochas.. que coños hacia ese tipo a esa hora – en londres muy temprano por la mañana-, en el departamento de ambos y esperando a Malcom que estaba nada mas y nada menos que en la ducha

Como que a alguien le convenia llamar lo mas pronto posible con una muy buena explicacion

En verdad buena

N/A: hasta aquí la actualizacion y si un spoiler, el proximo capitlo Seto lanea un pequeño jueguito con Joey

Como ya lo dije, el Neko entra al ataque

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa


	14. Noche de copas

Noche de Copas

Actualce lo mas rapidito que pude, la idea inicial era publicar este capitulo con los dos anteriores, pero se me hacia pesado hacerlo

Ok, ahora a contestar los reviews:

TANUKI-CHAN Y KITSUNE-KUN:

Gracias por leer el fic (y no te preocupes Rukawa-sama jamas sabra nada por mi boca), te dare un bonus por lo bien que te cayo malcom, veras, para desarrollar el personaje, antes busco la imagen e un personaje de anime que se le adecue, asi puedo arrancar ya que para ser sinceras como dibujante preparo una muy rica sopa de platanos, esa es la unica forma de darle cara a mis chicos y chicas, por lo que la proxima semana que ser que envie a todos las fotos de los cachorritos, enviare tambien las imágenes en las que me base para describir a Malcom, en cuanto a la foto de Yami.. tratare de convencer a una amiga que SI sabe dibujar para que lo haga, gracias nuevamente por pasarte por el fic

TENSHI:

Asi que no vas a estar por aquí seguido, se te va a extrañar..( y done eje el numero del organizador de fiestas), ejem, pero de todos modos trata de darte paseitos por aquí para ver como te va shi?

GOCHI GAY GLOVER:

Lo del acosador sera el toque medio serio en la cuestion, estoy fusionando dos casos que vi acerca de mujeres maltratadas y un capitulo de Dawson creek ( ups, spoiler), y shii, kaiba es medo travieso. Unqueleete elsiguiente capitulo para que tengas una magnitud de las intenciones del C.E.O con Joey

M.S.FRONKONSTEEN:

El mayordomo te lo agradece, pero mejor solo rie por ti o terminaras con una ulcera, ya que Jade le hara pasar cada papelon al pobre…. Y lo ed Malcom. Es cierto, aunqueel proximo capitulo sabras a que atenerte, las catas de algunos personajes se mostraran abiertamente ( al menos para ustedes)

FORFIRITH-GREENLAF:

Yes, Moki no aguanta muy bien los rechazos, el niño o madura, o madura, ya le llego su domingo siete, y tienes razon, alguien le pondra los cuernos magistralmente a alguien, ya veras

Gueno hasta aquí los reviews, los dejo con el fic

Hola? – contesto Joey alterado el telefono-, Malcom?

Me saldran raices esperandote Wheeler, se nos hace tarde – dijo la voz al otro lado del telefono

Eh, ya bajo Kaiba, no encontraba las cartas – mintio

Si no las encuentras armas un nuevo monte, tengo todas las cartas, puedes escoger las que tenias en tu baraja

Solo dame unos minutos mas, creo que estan por aquí – dijo

Ok, unos minutos mas – cedio el castaño

Joey colgo el aparato y se sento en el sofa mirandolo fijamente con el manojo de cartas en las manos

Llama por favor – decia al telefono-, llamame

Pero el telefono no sono, Malcom no devolvio la llamada

Se hacia tarde y Kaiba le esperaba abajo en el auto, durante su desastrosa clase de Pool, surgio una discusion acerca de las habilidades de Joey para los juegos, todo termino en reminiscencias de los tiempos de ambos hombres como duelistas, resultando en un reto de duelo de monstruos

Joey llevaba consigo su mazo, el volver a ciudad Domino desperto en el la nostalgia y trajo consigo el juego de cartas que yacia en el estuche de la repisa de su habitacion en recuerdos de sus tiempos como duelista

Fue a buscarlo antes del duelo con Kaiba, barreria el piso con ese ricachon

Pero ahora eso era secundario, ahora necesitaba que ese peso del corazon que habia ocacionado esa llamada se desvaneciera con solo escuchar su voz

Pero Malcom no llamo

El repicar de su celular lo desperto de su letargo, Kaiba esperaba impaciente abajo

Bien, despues intentaria comunicarse de nuevo con Malcom

Tomo su juego de cartas y bajo para encontrase con Seto

Instantes despues que la puerta se cerrase, el telefono repico

Dices que Joey llamo? – pregunto Malcom con el auricular en el oido, escuchando los repiques

Si, o al menos eso dijo quien llamo, que se llamaba Joey – respondio Andrei

Oscurecia y la casa estaba completamete a oscuras, uno de los fusibles salto por lo que Tea bajo al sotano para revisar

Depues de repararlo, escucho ruidos provenir del piso superior, especificamente del estudio

Con cuidado, entro a el

Quien esta ahí? – pregunto

No hubo respuesta

Pregunte que quien esta ahí – voceo una vez mas, en tanto buscaba por entre el estudio

Detrás de los cortinajes no habia nadie, y detrás de los espejos habia que ver-, responda - ordeno

Silencio nuevamente, hasta que un golpe seco se escucho en el ultimo piso

Ok, oficialmente tenia el corazon de corbata

Sigilosamente tomo uno de los bastones de la coreografia que estaba desarrollando subio al tercer piso, busco su aparato de telefono y marco el de la policia

Espero unos segundos antes de apretar el boton de Send y comunicarse

Los ruidos provenian de la cocina, por lo que con sumo cuidado se acerco a la puerta, alguien buscaba entre las gavetas .Rapidamente se abalanzo contra el intruso propinandole unos buenos bastonazos, despues de que el gran bulto cayera al suelo, apreto Send y se comunico con la policia

Hola, policia?- quisiera denuniar un allanamient...- su voz vacilo cuando de entre las sombras salio en "intruso"- olvidelo – dijo molesta-, falsa alarma! – exclamo y colgo el telefono-, Motou, que haces a las tanto y pico de la noche en mi cocina?

Yugi no respondia, solo se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, zona donde habia recibido los bastonazos

Asi recibes tus visitas, con razon tienes vida de hermitaña – pregunto adolorido-, solo pase a saludarte, si no quieres mi visita hay otras maneras menos dolorosas de dejarlo por sentado

Me diste un susto de muerte – le reclamo Tea- es que me provoca caerte a bastonazos otra vez, como se te ocurre entrar de esa manera y encima no responder?

Que , me hablabas, yo no te escuche y pense que no estabas al ver todo oscuro, por eso entre con mi llave, venia adecirteque consegui que te trasladaran la cita del control medico para el jueves

Oh, eres muy amable, pero pudiste llamarme por telefono y no aparecete de esa manera en mi cocina

Es que se me ocurrio revisar si aun te queadaba de ese pudin de frutillas – respondio avergonzado, poniendo su cara mas dulce

Ok, quien se puede resistir a eso, como sea, Tea Gardner no estaba en esa lista

Suspiro y fue al refrigerador, saco hielo y una taza del pudin

Gracias Tea!- exclamo y se lanzo al ataque

Tea por lo pronto solo vertio el hielo en una bolsa plastica y lo coloco en la cabeza de Yugi

Para que no se hinche – le dijo-, y no entres de esa manera – agrego molesta-, piensa que hubiese ocurrido si en vez del baston tuviera el arma que me dio Ryo

Ryo te regalo un arma?

Y Bakura clases de tiro

Por lo de Thoru, pero no crei eso de parte de Ryo, el no es afecto a las armas

Se siente culpable por habermelo presentado y lo de Bakura, bueno, no le caia bien el y sabes que cualquier excusa para ponerle la vida de cuadritos a los que le caen mal no la desaprovecha, no te digo que practicamente me suplico para llevarle los papeles de divorcio, le tiene una inquina especial

Y eso porque?

Aquí entre nos, y por favor no lo repitas como la otra vez- le regaño-, te dije que no le dijeras nada de lo del asunto de los golpes a Yami y saltaste a decírselo.

No fui yo – de defendio Yugi-, fue Ryo

Ya me arreglare yo con ese bocazas

Y entonces, en que quedo lo del odio de Bakura?

Ah, eso, pues que mi adorado esposo demostro tener tendencias suicidas y adoraba el peligro al igual que retozar en la cama .. de la novia de Bakura

What?

Como escuchas

Y como fue que Bakura no lo mato?

Ryo

Oh, entonces tu eres la excusa a prueba de Ryo

Bingo, otro pudin para el jovencito, y uno para mi que ya se me antojo

Como te has sentido?

Ademas de las nauseas, la pesadez del cuerpo y los ataques emocionales?... estoy como una uva .. aplastada

Has estado siguiendo el tratamiento?

Esa frase me suena conocida, Yugi respondeme, viniste por cuenta propia o mi madre te mando?

Bueno

Ella te mando,ya me parecia demasiado estupia esa excusa de lo edl chequeo. Grandioso, apenas logre que no se pasara 28 horas al dia aqui en la casa y tu le sirves de relevo en sus momentos de descanso

Esta preocupada por ti, no le cayo muy bien que no te instalaras en su casa

Hay Yugi – gemio mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la copa de pudin y la cucharilla-, crees que no lo se, pero es algo muy complicado.. nuestros caracteres no han sido nunca compatibles, ya ves, ella insiste que vuelva con Thoru, que una mujer embarazada necesita un hombre a su lado.. menudo hombre, sujetos como esos son razones validas para establecer el lesbianismo

Tea, ella solo piensa en tu seguridad y desea tu felicidad

Pero que manera tiene de demostrarlo, lamentablemente con ella las cosas han tenido que llevarse de esta manera. No crees que me gustaria tener una relacion mas cordial con ella, que me gustaria ser del tipo de hija que pide su consejo acerca de algo a ser el tipo que solo notifica su decisión y ya?. Sabes lo que me dijo en cuanto llegue a la ciudad, que viera que ella tuvo razon, que volvi a casa con el rabo entre las piernas.. simplemente nunca le agrado que decidiera estudiar danza a una carrera decente según ella, y eso se da por entender la carrera que ella queria para mi .. no Yugi, por mi salud mental y emocional es mejor tenerla a distancia.

No sabia eso.. me parece dificil de creer de la señora Gardner

Sabes cual fue la ultima?

No

Intento contactar a Thoru, su plan era localizarlo para que YO fuese a pedirle perdon y suplicarle que no me abandone con un bebe, puedes creer eso?

Bueno.. es que ella esta asustada

No trates de justificarla Yug, lo de ella no tiene justificacion

Pero no deberias alejarla

Y no pienso hacerlo, ella es mi madre y por muy posesiva que sea, no dejare de quererla, pero hay momentos en que hay que poner un hasta aquí, y eso hice... dios si hasta puedo escucharla indicandome como debo criar a mi hijo, a que colegio ira, que estudiara .. olvidalo

La conversacion continuo entre los dos jovenes en la cocina en tanto las copas de Pudin vacias se multiplicaban sobre la mesa, estaban tan absortos en su conversacion, que no se percataron de la sombra que salia de de tras de uno de los espejos del estudio ubicado en el piso inferior, una sombra que salia por el mismo lugar que entro y que decidio retirarse ante la llegada inoportuna del chico Motou. Ahora sabia que debia tener mas cuidado, esa informacion acerca del arma era muy valiosa

Si, continua asi – instruia Kaiba por telefono- alguna otra novedad me llamas inmediatamente – miro de reojo a Joey en el asiento del copiloto-, las instrucciones no han variado – despues colgo y pregunto a Joey-, que te ocurre?

subiste de lo mas normal y bajaste hecho un fantasma

Nada Kaiba, solo.. sabes, mejor dejamos esto para despues, no estoy de animos

Wheeler, no sere tan amigo como lo es Yugi, pero tal vez te sirva conversarlo, o si prefieres puedo llevarte hasta su casa o al hospital

Te lo agradezco – dudo unos instantes y resolvio-, sabes, mejor nop, .. mejor tengamos ese duelo, deseo despejarme un pococ

Como digas

El resto del viaje Joey no dijo absolutamente nada. Como era cerca de una hora pico, un embotellamiento los retuvo, el calor era asfixiante a pesar del aire acondicionado

Joey se sintio adormecido, hasta que poco a poco, cedio totalmente a la influencia de morfeo

En sus sueños, recordo a Malcom, una fiesta de hace tiempo ya, cuando aun eran solo amigos

Recordo como lo observaba, como detallaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que aparecio el

Ese joven admirador.. observo como le sonreia y como Malcom le correspondia .. como el otro le coqueteaba descaradamente y Malcom no hacia nada para detenerlo

La sangre se le subio a la cabeza a Joey y fue a buscar a Malcom para alejarlo de ese sujeto.. habia escuchado hablar de el

Era un renombrado abogado aun a pesar de su corta edad .. su nombre si no se equivocaba era Andrei ...

El solo recordar ese nombre fue mas que suficiente para que el sueño se le quitara por completo

Ahora estaba en guardia y alerta, inmediatamente hizo otro intento por llamar a Malcom, mas noto que habia dejado su celular en le deparatmento. Como pudo ser tan olvidadizo?

Kaiba? – pregunto el rubio-, me permitirias hacer una llamada a Malcom desde tu telefono, olvide el mio en casa, te prometo que te reintegrare el valor de la llamada

Toma – le ofrecio Seto el telefono sin despegar la vista del transito

Joey marco el numero del departamento, mas nadie contestaba nuevamente, luego intento el numero del celular de Malcom

Despues de cinco repiques contestaron

Hola? – respondieron

Era la voz del tal Andrei

Hola, es Joey Wheeler de nuevo – dijo tratando de calmarse-, podria ponerme a Malcom?

Lo siento, en estos momentos esta reunido

Le dio mi recado?

Por supuesto Joey, al rato que usted llamo

Por favor, digale que me devuelva la llamada señor.. Andrei?

Si, Andrei

Quien es usted?

Yo, - contesto la otra persona, pero en el momento que este hablaba, Kaiba hizo sonar la corneta estrepitosamente contra algun conductor que seguramente se habia atravesado

Eh.. perdon, no le escuche

Lo siento señor Wheeler – corto el otro-, me llaman para entrar en la sala de juntas, le dare su recado a Malcom

Espere! – exclamo Joey, pero era tarde

Andrei interrumpio la conversacion

Joey colgo tambien y le entrego el telefono a Kaiba

Como le esta yendo a Malcom? – pregunto

No pude hablar con el – refunfuño Joey

Estara ocupado seguramente

Si- añadio Joey con amargura y con los celos revolviendole la bilis-, muy ocupado

Acto seguido, se sumergio nuevamente en el silencio

En el gimnasio de la mansion Kaiba, nuestro escritor y su ojiazul acompañante, discutian los parametros del duelo de mosntruos que se efectuaria

Cuales seran las nuevas reglas?- pregunto Joey a Seto, al tiempo que se preparaban para el duelo

Este juego sera diferente Wheeler – dijo sacando varias botellas de licor-, el reto es el siguiente: tenemos 4000 puntos de vida, por cada 100 puntos menos es un trago, por cada carta menos es un trago

Ah, como el poker de tragos

Exacto

Si una de tus cartas es destruida es un trago, ademas de los que te tienes que tomar por los puntos de vida menos, entendiste?

Y el que resista mas o el que gane el duelo sera el vencedor

Lo entendiste de una, estas dispuesto o crees que no aguantes el ritmo?

Sirve y lanza tu primera carta ricachon engreido – contesto Joey

En la mesa junto a ellos, Seto sirvio en una docena de vasos, armo su nuevo simulador de duelos y lanzo su primer monstruo

Aquí va Wheeler, preparate para lamer el piso – fanfarroneo Kaiba

Ha , en tus sueños – contesto Joey

Y el duelo comenzo

Seto lanzo al ninja glpeador en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo

Joey saco al guerrero pantera en modo de ataque, y lo lanzo contra el ninja de Kaiba, contando con que sus puntos eran mayores que los del monstruo del castaño destruyendo al monstruo de este ultimo

Ha! – se vanaglorio Joey-, no podras conmigo - señalando las copas-, salud viejo

No tan rapido Wheeler – rio Kaiba-, activasrte mi trampa

Hay no – se quejo Joey

La carta boca abajo era una carta de virus, e infecto al guerrero pantera de Joey y todas la criatuuras de su mazo con mas de 1000 puntos y le restaba unos 300 de vida por cada monstruo en el campo

Frustrado, el rubio tomo tantas copas como puntos habia perdido, Kaiba hizo lo mismo

Una hora despues el duelo continuaba , o mas bien casi terminaba

Joey ya estaba que se desmayaba de la borrachera aunque Seto – que ingirio mas o menos la misma cantidad de licor que el rubio-, aun estaba en sus cabales, tal vez se debiera a su resistencia desarrollada al licor

En fin, eso no impedia asombrarse, Joey le estaba haciendo ver su negra suerte, y de no ser por el entorpecimiento de sus sentidos que ocasionaba el alcohol, el rubio tal vez ya hubiese ganado. Con un margen muy estrecho, pero ganado al fin y al cabo

Algunas veces el hacia comentarios fuera de lugar acerca de los traidores.. Joey estaba molesto con alguien.. y con lo que dejaba entrever, Kaiba sospecho contra quien y el porque

Cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de invocar a uno de sus monstruos, cayo de bruces y quedo inconsciente

Se desmayo de lo borracho

Resignado, Seto lo cargo y penso llevarlo hacia la casa, mas esta estaba lejos del gimnasio, sobretodo porque el tambien estaba torpe por el alcohol, lo mas cercano era la casa de la piscina

Y ahí lo llevo a dormir

Humm- se desperezo Yugi, despues miro su reloj-, ya se me hizo tarde, es hora que me vaya

A estas horas y con esa cara de burro con sueño que cargas? – refuto Tea-, quedate en la otra habitacion esta noche

No quiero molestar mas de lo que lo he hecho

Y no quiero tener que ir a identificar tu cadaver despues que choques por salir a conducir sai de cansado – insistio Tea-, vamos,

Pero Tea

Pero nada, vamos, a dormir, yo ya tengo sueño y hay de ti si mañana no estas aquí a la hora del desayuno?

Ok – accedio el chico sonrojado hasta la raiz del cabello

Ya llegamos – dijo Seto al tumbar al rubio sobre los cojines que – cubrian el suelo de la estancia- Vamos Joey – dijo-, reacciona

Porque no me llamabas? – le pregunto Joey en medio de la borrachera

Que?

Que es lo que tanto haces con ese sujeto? – continuo preguntando el escritor-, quien es Andrei?

No conozco ningun Andrei – dijo Seto-, vamos, estas mal

No, no , no, ya estoy bien porque regresastes .. y no te volveras a ir verdad?

No habia la menor duda que Joey le confundia con Malcom .. tan ebrio estaba?

Te extrañe – le dijo sujerentemente y se lanzo tras los labios de Seto

La accion tomo por sorpresa a Seto, pero aun despues de sobreponerse a ella, no lucho para safarse, es mas, abrazo a Joey y se recosto junto con el en los almohadones, intensificando el beso

Sabia que estaba mal, que esos besos no eran para el y que no debia aprovecharse de esa situacion, que no era correcto

Pero lo deseaba tanto, mas que a nada en el mundo

Seto Kaiba deseaba a Joey Wheeler

Y esa noche, obtuvo lo que deseaba

N/A: Una actualizacion mas, este capitulo debia venir con la actualizacion anterior, solo que el archivo no se abrio y o subia o subia .. aunque fuesen solo los dos primeros

Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Chaup

Randa


	15. Cediendo a los Instintos

Cediendo a los Instintos

Si me creian tan hija de Mickey Mouse como para dejarles asi como asi con lo del capitulo anterior, pues en que estima me tienen, como van a creer eso? espero que les guste el capitulo

Dos adertencias

La primera es que en este capitulo hay un lemon, los que no les guste el lemon, dirijanse a la ultima seccion del capitulo y ya

La segunda advertencia es que si estas leyendo este capitulo en ffnet, el lemon no sera completo

Les explico

Debido a las normas de censura que hay en fanfiction, el capitulo en esa page tiene una version mas light del lemon, si quieren verlo en su totalidad, les invito a mi bio donde estan los links a las otras paginas donde hallaran la historia sin cortes de censura

Aviso importante

Para escena con Jade, busco voluntarias, solo sera una pequeña aparicion como miembros del club Yaoi al que ella pertenece, porfis la que me pueda prestar su nombre envieme un review, por correo le describo la escena y si es agrada, las incluyo.. pobre Yami, con las fanaticas se ha topado. Pero hay una cosa , el capitulo lo redacto el miércoles en la noche para subirlo el jueves, por eso voluntarias solo hasta el miércoles 2 de la tarde hora Venezuela

Y creo que eso es todo

Espero que les guste la historia

La luz del sol dio directo sobre su cara despertandole

Joey solo estrecho con mas fuerzas sus ojos, se tapo con le resto de la frazada y se volteo, recordando de repente que no recordaba donde estaba

Y peor aun, se dio cuenta que donde sea que este...

No estaba solo

no estaba solo.. y habia alguien mas

No estaba solo, habia alguien mas ... y estaba desnudo

No estaba solo, habia alguien mas, estaba desnudo ... y el otro tambien

No estaba solo, habia alguien mas, estaba desnudo, el otro tambien .. y era Seto Kaiba

Ohhh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – maldecia para sus adentros en tanto se levantaba como un resorte y veia con espanto el contexto general de la escena, todo revuelto como si un elefante hubiese corrido por esa sala , y Seto Kaiba durmiendo serena y completamente desnudo a su lado!-, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda – continuaba repitiendo en tanto se vestia sin despegar la vista del castaño que aun dormia

Con los zapatos en la mano, la camisa abierta y el pantalon sin abrochar, fue hasta la puerta, pero mientras presa de un ataque de nervios intentaba abrirla, una voz tras de el hizo que se detuviera su corazon y la bajara la tension hasta la planta de los pies

Se abre hacia fuera – dijo la vos-, pero esta clausurada de todos modos, si no lo recuerdas, anoche entramos por la puerta trasera

Se veria muy mal si me desmayo en este preciso momento? – penso Joey mirando a la traidora puerta

Le tomo varios minutos decir algo, vamos siquiera voltearse y enfrentar cara a cara a Seto

Durante esos eternos minutos, Seto se levanto y se coloco tambien la ropa con suma naturalidad, luego camino hasta Joey y le llamo

Mirame Wheeler – ordeno firme, pero suavemente, en un tono que no daba lugar a desobediencias

Como si fuese un niño pequenño regañado por su mama, Joey volteo sin alzar la mirada

Mirame – dijo una vez mas Seto, levantando la barbilla de Joey y encarandole a los ojos

Seto ... yo .. – intento excusarse Joey sin lograr que las palabras saliesen de su boca

Seto solo cayo, se encamino hacia la puerta trasera de la casita y dijo:

Necesitamos hablar de lo que aquí ocurrio anoche, pero no ahora, esperemos a tener la cabeza fria .. llamare un taxi en vez de al chofer para que venga por ti si no quieres que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido ni haya que dar explicaciones de tu presencia en esas fachas a esta hora – hizo una pausa y continuo-, buscame esta tarde en mi deparatmento, sabes cual, ahí no habran oidos que puedan escuchar por accidente

Joey solo asintio en silencio

En el jardin , caminando rumbo hacia la casa, Seto sonreia satisfecho

Entra a su estudio y llamo a un taxi, luego por el telefono interno a la casa de la piscina

Vio como Joey abordaba el taxi, pero antes, alzo su vista hacia arriba

Por un momento ambas vistas se cruzaron, luego termino de subir al auto y se marcho

Seto no se aparto del ventanal si no hasta que ya pasar mucho tiempo de que el taxi hubiese desaparecido de su vista, despues, fua hasta su escritorio y tomo el telefono

Si? – contesto un joven al otro lado

Ancrei? – dijo Seto, nio digas que soy yo

Esta bien – contesto el joven disimulando frente a Malcom, que se hayaba a poca distancia de el , sentado en una mesa, leyendo unos documentos junto con su abogado y Thomas

Falta poco- dijo Seto-, nada mas por el dia de hoy mantenlo aislado, que sigan sin poder contactar el uno con el otro, esta atento ya que seguramente Joey estar solo por algunas horas en su departamento. Puede intentar hablarle

Tuviste suerte anoche? – pregunto Andrei con sonrisa sarcastica

Y tu la tuvistes? – retruco el castaño.. recuerda, hasta mañana que no puedan contactar

Despreocupate, ahora esta muy ocupado y he apagado su telefono sin que se diera cuenta, ademas que estamos en mi oficina, no en la de ellos y esta reunion va para largo .. vere que hare con los telefonos de los otros dos

Que nada falle – advirtio Seto

Satisfecho de si mismo, Seto fue hasta su habitacion, escogio el atuendo apropiado para la ocacion y fue hasta la ducha

Queria esatr impecable para tan magna ocacion

Todo esto era algo preparado con sumo cuidado

Abrio el chorro de la ducha y deJo que el agua acariciara su piel con suavidad y recordo la sensacion que experimento al acariciar la deliciosa piel de Joey

Sensacion que sabia que experimentaria nuevamente, ya que para eso planeo tan cuidadosamente el desarrollo de los acontecimientos

O como creen que un juez a pesar de tener las evidentes pruebas de una falsa denuncia, falla en contra de quien es a todas luces el autor real de ese libro

No, Seto necesitaba a Malcom lejos de Joey y nada mejor que alguien que le acusara de plagio y armara el revuelo suficiente como para obligarlo a viajar

Solo bastaron unas pruebas falsas y un juez con grandes ambiciones y pocos escrupulos a la hora de engrosar su cuenta bancaria

Despues estuvo la idea de contactar al tipo ese.. Andrei

La existencia de ese sujeto y su conocimiento de la misma, fue como una señal divina

Durante una conversacion entre Jade y Nadeshiko, la pequeña le contaba a su cuñada, la historia que Joey le relato acerca de cómo fue que se relaciono con Malcom, como se dio cuenta de que sentia algo mas que una amistad

No fue dificil por medio de sus contactos hacerse con las fotografias de esa fiesta de promocion del libro

Y en base a la descripcion de Jade.. Bingo, encontro al tal Andrei, que no necesito mucho para ser convencido, ya que el aun tenia el gusto en la boca por disfrutas del autor de ciencia ficcion

Gusto que se hubiese dado de noser por ese rubo que se colo entre ellos, echando a perder sus planes

Fue Andrei el que hizo todo el montaje necesario para el juicio en londres

Fue el el que se ofrecio despues del fallo negativo como asesor de la defensa

Fue el, el que impedia que Malcom se comunicara con Joey y viceversa e intentaba seducirlo sin éxito alguno

Pero aun habia tiempo

Todo el tiempo que durara el juicio

Y Seto por su parte, hacia los suyo en Japon con Joey Wheeler

Entre los dos, socavarian esa relacion

En su departamento, Joey estaba que no podia con su alma

La metiste hasta el fondo Wheeler, metiste als cuatro patas y en grande – se decia, y todo porque, por un estupidomomento de inseguridad?

Actuo como un adolescente caprichoso e inseguro y esas eran las consecuencias

Que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, como iba a afrontar el asunto?

Se habia acostado con Kaiba, le habia sido infiel a Malcom.. con que cara le iba a ver cuando regresara?

Y estaba tambien el factor Kaiba .. que incomodo sera tratar con Seto de ahora en adelante

Intento hablar con alguien, llamar a Yugi, a Yami a Tea.. a quien sea, pero no se atrevia a marcar

Que les iba a decir?

Anoche me acoste con kaiba y no se que hacer?

Se echo en la alfombra y presiono su frente con sus manos suplicando que alguien le despertara de ese mal sueño

Pero su mente no lo despertó, la muy traidora solo le traia imágenes de la noche anterior

Le hacia recordar lo que ocurrio, la bestialidad que cometio

No debio aceptar esa ridicula apuesta de quien mas aguanta

De no haber estado asi de borracho, un hubiese confundido en medio de su trance etilico a Seto con Malcom

Porque en medio de su borrachera, soñaba que la persona a su lado no era Seto Kaiba, si no Malcom

Kaiba y el no debieron tomar tanto

En la limosina Seto celebraba con champange su triunfo de la noche pasada, fue tan facil hacer caer a Joey, el cachorro no se percato que las botellas de licor estaba ya abiertas, el Whiskie habia sido mesclado previamente con vino blanco, lo que aceleraba el proceso de intoxicación de quien lo tomara

Tampoco se percato que cuando Seto tomaba, se servia de una botella distinta, una botella que no fue adulterada

Subio hasta su departamento, el que compartio con Koichi, le parecio de mal gusto tener la reunion en ese lugar, pero si lo hacian ahí, el cachorro bajaria la guardia que debia de tener en alto

Despues de todo, ese fue el lugar donde vivio momentos muy especiales con otra persona

Pero Koichi estaba en el pasado y Joey estaba ahí, con vida, ahora.

Seto corrio grandes riesgos con Koichi, y al perderlo, se juro a si mismo que cuando volviese a encontrar el amor no lodejaria ir de nuevo, aun a pesar de esa otra persona

El no era del tipo de personas que cede y sufre en silencio

El lucha y obtiene lo que quiere

Y obtendria por completo a Joey Wheeler, no solo una noche, por el resto de su vida.

Joey llego puntualmente a la cita, pero paso treinta minutos frente a la puerta sin decidirse a tocar

Las mariposas en su estomago mutaron en una parvada de buitres escandalosos que no le dejaban en paz

Como iba a enfrentar a Kaiba cara a cara?

Si tan solo las imágenes de la noche anterior dejaran de pasar por su cabeza como si de una pelicula se tratase

Si tan solo su traidora piel dejara de enchinarse cuando recordaba el roce de las manos y los labios de Seto sobre ella; o su miembro dejara de excitarse cuando recuerda la atencion de la que era objeto a manos de seto, como este lo estimulaba con su boca

Maldita sea que comprobo de primera mano lo gran amante que podia ser el ojiazul

No, no estaba listo para hablar con el, para confronarlo, solo que cualquier retirada fue cortada al abrirse frente a el al puerta del departamento

Entra – le indico Seto con la mira fija en el, y Joey obedecio en silencio

Estaba cabizbajo y abiertamente se veia que no sabia como comenzar

Kaiba yo... yo queria decirte que lamento lo que ocurrio ayer .. todo fue mi culpa por beber de esa manera, si quieres romper tratos conmigo sabre comprenderte. Y aescogi un reemplazo y no te preocupes por lo del fideicomiso de Jade, Thomas se puede ocupar solo de ese asunto y...

En algun momento te dije que te marcharas? – pregunto Seto

Despues de lo que sucedió, yo creo que...

Y según tu que crees que sucedió anoche Joey?

Acaso no lo recuerdas, tan borracho estabas?

Tengo muy claro lo que sucedió anoche – contesto acercandose a Joey, arrinconandolo en la pared-, pero aquí la pregunta clave es.. tu estas seguro de lo que ocurrio? – susurro a su oido

Set.. – intento decir el rubio, mas fue callado inmediatamente por los labios del castaño, intento rechazarle, pero este le sostenia ambas manos contra la pared

Sintio como Seto mordisqueba sus labios, como se abria paso con su lengua hasta su humedo interior, reclamando como suyo ese terreno

Solto sus manos al no sentir rechazo ni fuerza alguna, al sentir como Joey cedia al beso, por lo que le abrazo con su brazo derecho sujetandole ambos brazos al rubio por la espalda, para luego deslizar su mano izquierda hasta las partes intimas del rubio

Sonrio sin dejar de besarle cuando este exclamo un gemido del mas puro placer

Luego, al sentir la completa excitación del rubio en su entrepierna, se alejo de el y contemplo su obra

Joey estaba recostando su cuerpo contra la pared para evitar caer

Era un hermoso cuadro que presentaba con su respiracion entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación que se podia oler en el ambiente y que tenia a flor de piel

Era como un gato que juega con su presa, como le divertia este juego, como le excitaba

Se acerco nuevamente a el y con suma delicadeza acaricio su mejilla y levanto su barbilla hacia el para despues besarle nuevamente

Que coños estaba pasando? – se reprendia Joey-, Malcom, piensa en Malcom-, pero los besos de Kaiba, su aroma impregnandose en el le impedian pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las caricias del momento, el deseo que pugnaba en el, el palpitar que sentia en su cuerpo

Enloqueceria en ese instante si no hacia algo al respecto, o quizas ya lo estaba, no pensaba, o razonaba ya

Solo sentia

sentia como Seto besaba su boca, sus mejillas, su cuello

como lo besaba y lamia despacio, sin prisas

como el Castaño desabrochaba su camisa con suma delicadeza sin dejar de besarle un solo instante, ni siquiera cuando desabrocho y bajo sus pantalones con una rapidez vertiginosa

Seto! –gemia joey a gritos cuando sus caderas seguian el ritmo dictado por la boca del chico cabellos color castaño que le castigaba sin piedad

Eres exquisito –cometo acariciando la mejilla de Joey, caricia que el rubio disfruto terriblemete, con los ojos cerrados y que le excitaron nuevamente

Fue entonces que Seto beso su cuello una vez mas, deteniendose especificamente en la base del lobulo de la oreja, causandole cosquillas a Joey

Tomo su mano izquierda y la guio hasta su pecho, indicandole con ese gesto lo que deseaba

Quiero poseerte- le dijo al oido

Eres delicioso – susurraba en tanto aplicaba pequeños besos en la mejilla y ojos del rubio que no emitia sonido alguno, solo su agitada respiracion se escuchaba

Por las tiendas de Picadilli Circus, Malcom revisaba las estanterias de libros antiguos. A Joey le encantaban los libros raros, los de data antigua, y penso sorprenderlo con ese detalle

Aun no has encontrado nada? – pregunto Andrei

Si, he hecho un verdadero hallazgo, es una primera edicion de una de la obras de Dickens entre otras cosas – le extendio los libros a Andrei

Grandes Esperanzas y Cancion de navidad – leyo el otro joven, miro el precio y emitio un largo y sonoro silvido-, cuestan una fortuna

Y tiene que ser asi, las primeras impresiones de estos libros son muy escasas, a Joey le encantara, vamos, hay que cancelar y recoger el certificado del tazador ...

Andrei observo a Malcom llevar los libros a la caja y escudriñar en otros anaqueles en tanto el tasador elaboraba el documento, despues de eso fueron a comer pastel y te, la tarde habia sido deliciosa, mas no tanto como lo seria cuando lograra su cometido, a el nunca se le escapaba una presa. Y si Kaiba cumplia con su parte, su labor como paño de lagrimas le facilitaria las cosas

Hey! – le llamo Malcom, haciendole reaccionar-, en que piensas?

Eh. Ah. Que?- reacciono Andrei-.. en nada

Pues ese nada te dibujo una sonrisa de idiota

Cosas mias – explico-, un gusto que me quiero dar despues que ganemos este pleito.. pienso tomarme unas vacaciones, y por lo tanto que me has hablado, tal ves un tour por Asia seria estupendo

Si pasas por Japon, no dudes en visitarnos, la pasaremos bien

No lo dudes que la pasaremos bien

Salud por eso – brindo Malcom alzando su taza de te

Salud – coreo Andrei sonriendole a un Malcom ignorante que en este preciso momento, muy lejos de ahí, un joven rubio y otro castaño, daban rienda suelta a su pasion una vez mas, sin pensar en nada, sin importarles nada, solo el deseo que hacia presa de ellos

N/A: tataaaaaaaa

He aquí el lemon,

Como explique arriba, hay dos versiones de este capitulo, uno con el lemon no tan fuerte debido a la censura de y otro sin censura que estara publicado en las otras paginas.. ya saben, amor yaoi, slash Heaven, saint seiya yaoi.. y las demas en que lo publique en el futuro que no tenga el ranking de censura

Todo para que no baneen esta historia

Si es muy malo el lemon no me apedreen tan fuerte, miren que esta incompeto, pasense por esas paginas y veran

Y si se pasan por alla, que pena.. creo quie me medio pase estoy totalmente Bluhs

Y por favor, recuerden lo de las voluntarias que dije en el capitulo anterior

En el proximo capitulo:

Ya comenzo el meollo de la historia, por quien apuestan?

El rubio cachorro se ha metido en camisa de once varas .. este asunto sera feo, ya se los adverti

Atte

Randa1


	16. Vigilancia Psicotica

Vigilancia Psicotica

El calor del sol matutino sobre su rostro despejo el sueño que aun pugnaba por permanecer sobre el  
Un leve suspiro para desperezarse, y el joven conocido como Yami abrio los ojos para ser lo primero que viera al despertar añ mundo ese dia era un ramo de hermosas margaritas  
Fruncio el seño y gruño frustrado, se levanto de golpe preguntandose que miembro de la servidumbre las habria puesto  
A quien convencio la loca de la prima de los Kaiba para que colocase esas flores ahí esa mañana  
Porque bien que tenia prohibido el que dejasen pasar los regalos de esa loca, y esa loca siempre le enviaba inevitablemente margaritas  
Y esas flores no estaba ahí esa noche  
No era necesario el leer la tarjeta que las acompañaba para conocer quien las habia enviado, pero aun asi abrio la tarjeta:

Querido patito:  
Que tengas un lindo dia lleno de alegria como estas flores  
Te quiere  
Jade

En que funesto momento se le ocurrio llamarle por ese epiteto tan estupido  
Patito  
Odiaba ese sobrenombre

Arrugo la tarjeta y entro en la ducha

- Quien anda ahí? - pregunto al sentir una presencia en la habitacion , pero el vapor de la ducha no le permitieron ver nada

Salio envuelto en una toalla y la habitacion estaba vacia, tal vez la mucama o alguien mas del servicio habia entrado para arreglar  
En fin, se quito la toalla y busco sus calzoncillos en la gaveta correspondiente, despues, procedio a vestirse

No le tomo mucho tiempo arreglarse y bajo al comedor a desayunar cerrando la puerta tras de si

En la habitacion a solas, salio del closet una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros disfrazada de mucama  
Permanecia con los ojos claros y sin vista, como la que mira una bombilla encendida por largo tiempo  
Apenas tomo cuenta del lugar donde estaba y recupero el habla, tomo el telefono celular de sus bolsillos y con mano tremblorosa marco

- Hola? - contestaron al otro lado

La chica intento decir algunas palabras, pero sus labuos se movian, su garganta no emitia sonido alguno  
Al fin cuando le salio la voz dijo:

- Aquí Serena - dijo con Hilo de voz-, acaba de bajar a desayunar-despues colgo y cayo en el suelo debido a que sus piernas no le sostenian

( no la culpo xdddd, que les hubiera pasado si vieran a Yami en traje de adan recien salidito de la ducha?)

Para cuando Yami ternmino de desayunar, ya el chofer le esperaba con el coche listo  
Subio sin prestar mucha atencion e indico:

- A la empresa

De haberse fijado, el ex faraon notaria que el chofer que habitualmente le llevaba no estaba, en su lugar habia una joven con el cabello recogido dentro de la gorra que le calaba hasta los ojos e impedia el reconocimiento de su rostro

- Como usted diga señor

En el auto Yami encontro una margarita solitaria con otra nota:

Que te vaya bien en el trabajo cariño  
Tu adorada  
Jade

- Pero esto ya es acoso - bramo furioso Yami dentro del coche, dispuesto a averiguar quienes eran los que ayudaban a esa demente

Se bajo del auto en el estacionamiento de la compañía con un humor de perros y una cara de pocos amigos, ni siquiera dio tiempo al chofer de bajar y abririle la puerta del auto

Pero una vez que este entro al ascensor, el chofer, o mejor dicho La chofer, telefoneo

- Aquí Lucki al centro de mando  
- Aquí centro de mando  
- El interfecto ya subio al ascensor .. e iba con un humor.. estas segura con respecto a ese energúmeno, los hay mas lindo  
- Copiada la informacion - contestaron desde el centro-, y por supuesto que si, no te das cuenta quie mi patito es el mas lindo de todos  
- Ahí te pelaste querida, el mas lindo de todos es mi papachurris de mi seximaru  
- Si, si como digas - contesto como cediendo para no prolongar la discusion-, ahora cuelga que hay que mantener la linea libre  
- Ok, cambio y fuera

Despues de recibir la informacion de uno de sus agentes, la coordinadora del centro de mandos, diseñadora y webmistress de la pagina web y moderadora numero tres del foro de adictas al yaoi y miembro oficial de la liga de adictos al Yaoi, Jade , revisaba el horario de actividades de su querido Yami  
habilemente elaborado despues de muchos dias de vigilancia extrema por parte del club en pleno

- Eres mio mi Yami precioso, todo el dia y a toda hora.. solo mio

( insertar risa maquiavelica y musica de organo estilo fantasma de la opera)

- Rania, Randa - dijo Jade a dos chicas ataviadas como los gemelos blancos de matrix-, podrian bajarle al volumen de ese aparato, estoy regodeandome de mi astuto plan para mantener vigilado y precisado a mi patito  
- Lo siento - se excuso Rania bajandole volumen al televisor que transmitia el ciclo de peliculas de horror  
Amargada – bufo randa en tanto se llenaba la boca de roseas cubiertas de mantequilla

En fin, las agentes daban el informe de todos y cada uno de los pasos de Yami  
A donde iba  
Cuanto tiempo estaba en un sitio  
Con quien hablaba  
Si alguna lagartona resbalosa se le acercaba  
Si algun lagarton resbaloso se le acercaba ( fan prevenida vale por tres)

Cada paso era vigilado habilmente por las espias amas del disfraz  
Podia ser cualquiera  
Una secretaria  
La señora del aseo  
La planta de oficina parlante que se desplazaba con un par de pies humanos a donde fuera Yami  
La niñita de cinco años que compraba helados en la plaza del parque  
El chico que lustraba los zapatos en el café de enfrente  
La paloma con una camara de video atada al cuello...

Yami entro al ascensor cerca de las 12:30, salio por la puerta principal del edificio en vez de bajar al estacionamiento por su auto  
Tomo un taxi

- Ha tomado un taxi - dijo una chica ataviada con una gabardina de cuero negro y anteojos que le hacian juego  
- Siguelo - indico Jade desde el centro de mando  
- Entendido- contesto antes de subir a su motocicletra, color megrotambien- Rex vamos  
- ...  
- Rex  
- ...  
- Rex  
- ...  
- REX!  
- Y vienes muy seguido por estos lados? - preguntaba un lobo negro a una hermosa collie en algun lugar del paque frente al edificio de oficinas de Yami  
- Huuu - reia la Collie-, tal vez  
- REXXX! - Gritaba Kida desde el comuniocador que Rex llevaba al cuello  
- Espera un segundo preciosa - dijo rex y contesto  
- QUE!  
- Donde te metes, es hora de irnos  
- Ahora?  
- Ahora  
- Ya decidanse, primero que no te muevas del parque, ahora que vamonos.. porque no arreglan su vida amorosa de otra manera, hay salones de citas sabes?  
- Como sabes eso?  
- Ehhh.., ya voy para alla - a la perrita-, nos vemos al rato, tu casa es la tercera despues del restaurant chino - confirmo  
- Si - contesto risueña  
- Nos vemos - giño de ojo y corrio hacia Kida

- Espero que esto valga la pena - refunfuñaba en tanto se subia en la motocicleta tras Kida que le colocaba el casco y se sujetaba a ella colocando sus patas delateras sobre sus hombros  
- Sujetate - le indico Kida- y cierra el hocico de una vez  
- Que crees que estoy haciendooooooooooo

En la marcha, Kida informaba por la radio:  
- Esta tomando por la cuarta y transversal  
- Entendido  
- Creo que va hacia la autopista por la tercera salida, hay riesgo de perderlo  
( N/A: por aquí es ilegal que las motocicletas circulen por la autopista .. que lo cumplan es otro cantar que no viene al caso)  
- Muy bien, si eso sucede vuelva a su punto inicial  
- Entedido

Efectivamente Yami tomo la autropista

- Haa tomado la autopista, repito, ha tomado la autopista

- Copiado, no te preocupes, akire, ha tomado el rastro

- Entonces vuelvo al parque, cambio y fuera

- Que bien! - dijo Rex, tal vez aun este ese bombon por el parque

El taxi de Yami tomo la autopista, para extrañeza del ex faraon, le parecio que alguien con un enorme lobo a la espalda le perseguia en una enorme motocicleta

-Sera el hambre - concluyo, no habia desayunado bien esa mañana, y aprovecho ara revisar unos documentos mientras lñlegaba al restaurant, sin percatarse que un convertioble negro le seguia a poca distancia

- Por aquí señor - indico el Maitre guiando a Yami hasta su mesa donde le esperaba un grupo de empresarios

A la distancia, una chica ataviada con chaqueta de cuero y Jeans azules, piloto del convertible , se sento tranquilamente en una mesa estrategicamente distante, se quito los anteojos oscuros y pidio un coctel de durazno

- Esta con unos tipos, discuten algo acerca de unos papeles - informaba en tanto se escondia detrás delmenu-, ohh - llamando al mesonero-, traigame una punta al limon  
- Akire!  
- Oye, ellos van a comer, este es un restaurante de carnes, minimo me como una carnecita no? - al mesonero-, y una patata con salsa agria  
- Ensalada o pure de acompañante  
- Cual ensalada me recomienda?  
- Tenemos la ensalada cesar en tres variedades, tradicional, con camarones y cangrejo y la de caracoles, tambien recomiendo la de palmitos de la casa que lleva palmitos, pepinos, tomates lechuga y vinagreta de la casa  
- Se me antojan palmitos..., traigame una cesar de cangrejo y camarones con racion de palmitos a un lado  
- Queso frito?  
- Por favor - y entrega el menu  
- ( N/A: Se Nota que estoy escribiendo el capitulo mientras estoy en la mesa del resturant?)

La reunion se dio por terminada en el momento en que Akire, terminaba con sus melocotones flameados y recibia su recibo de compra ( sorry, no hay tiempo para el cafecito)y las viandas para llevar que le encargaron las chicas del club

( oigan, el vigilar abre el apetito, no hay que ser)

Salio antes que Yami y entrego dos de las viandas a dos chicas vestidas de colegialeas que esperaban en un auto tipo sedan color beige de dos puertas

- Sale en cualquier momento - les informo en tanto ellas abrian las viandas-, escuche decirles que iba a su oficina  
- Entendido - contesto Anna mientras tomaba una patita de pollo frito de su bandeja  
- Caracoles! - exclamo contenta Hila-, Rico!  
- Les llevo lo demas al club y termina mi turno  
- Ok

Para Yami fue un dia rutinario, despues del almuerzo se encargo de dos juntas, visito a Tea, no localizo a Joey por mas que intento y se fue a su casa  
Trabajo algunas horas en el monitor y reviso el mazo de cartas que le pertenecio a Yugi y a el y que estaba bajo su custodia   
Despues de eso, un baño relajante y se fue a la cama  
En la noche, sintio una brisa fria que le desperto, fue hasta la ventana qie estaba abierta y la cerro para volver a la cama  
En una esquina de la habitacion, una silueta sepenteaba entre laoscuridad

- Quien anda ahí? .- pregunto Yami al percatarse del intruso, corrio hacia su amuleto del milenio pero es distraido por el injtroso que corria hacia la ventana  
- Detengase ahora - ordeno

La sombra que era el intruso se detuvo en el alfeizar de la ventana  
Era un gato  
Una gatita blanca

- Que haces aquí preciosa? - le pregunto sonriendo aliviado y diciendose estupido por alterarse por un pequeño gatito mientras la tomaba en brazos y acariciaba su cabecita-, se recuesta en su cama con la gatita en brazos y se duerme nuevamente

La gatita espero que el sueño fuera profundo antes de levantarse y salir por la ventana antes de correr a los brazos de su dueña que, ataviada con un traje ninja color negro adornado con un hermoso dibujo de gatitos blanco en el frente, orejitas y colita real, esperaba que la pequeña felina saltara a sus brazos

- Buen trabajo Mosha - felicito Chibineko a la gatita  
- Miau - contesto antes de ronronear  
- Aquí chibineko - llamo a la base, el paquete fue entregado  
- No hubo problema?  
- Un pequeño inconveniente que se resolvio facilmente, ahora me retiro, Mosha tiene sueño y yo laboratorio mañana temprano  
- Entendido Chibineko, cambio y fuera

Chibineko guardo su transmiso y bajo del arbol con Mosha en brazos moviendo su colita, abajo, le esperaba un grupo de gatitos ninja que se cuadro al estilo marcial

- Camada n7 - dijo-, su mision sera el vigilar a nuestro objetivo. Kawaineko, miauneko y Seiyaneko vigilaran el perímetro exterior, Ciberneko interceptara las comunicaciones internas y externas de la casa  
- Muy bien - acordaron los cuatro y fueron hasta sus posiciones  
- Entonces nos vemos mañana, pasare antes de ir al laboratorio, pero para ese entonces ya estara el reemplazo  
- Una pregunta - dijo kawaineko  
- Si?  
- Cuando se hara la vigilancia al precioso de Camus de acuario?  
- Según el cronograma esta semana sera el papacito.. errr, el Bishonen que corresponde a la agente Jade y a la de la agente Karen, el viaje a Grecia es el lunes y se aprovechara para puntualizar otros de la lista que tambien habitan en el santuario  
- Hoa, tengo tiempo de terminar mi mascara de amazona  
- Y al mia? - pregunto chibineko  
- La termino mañana, para la atrde esta lista  
- Buen trabajo agente, recuerde no descuidar su puesto, nos vemos

Abriendo la puerta de su coche, Chibineko revisa el asiento trasero donde dormia un gatito bebe con un mameluko a fin de traje ninja, abrazando su gatito de peluche  
Sabias que e minimiau no pasaria su hora de dormir, solo que es tan terco..., que igual tuvo que llevarlo  
Ya en cuanto lleguen a casa lo acomoda en su cestita y el ni cuenta se dara ...

- HAHAHAHA - Reia Yugi a mandibula batiente

- Me alegra que mis desgracia te entretengan de esa manera - ironizo Yami, que molesto dio un sorbo a su café, en mal momento fue a buscar a Yugi para contarle acerca de su extraño sueño de persecucion

- Jade te tiene mal no es asi?

- Me molesta que me persigan

- Estas exagerando Yami

- Claro que no, estoy seguro que me persigue.. ya no se que hacer y ahora hasta sueño que soy seguido

- Si, me gusto la parte del perro en motocicleta, debia verse garcioso con el caso puesto

- Lobo

- Eh?

- Era un lobo en motocicleta

Yugi intento reprimir miserablemente su nuevo acceso de risa

- Si ya, lobo en motocicleta - dijo al terminar su acceso de risa-, eso es imaginacion.. sobretodo lo del grupo de gatos ninja o los agentes vestidos estilo matrix o..  
- Entendi el punto Yugi - le interrumpio Yami y desconsolado reconocio -, tal vez este exagerando con esta mania, es que no estoy preparado para una relacion y Jade es insistente en verdad. Lo cierto es que ya no la soporto, no me gusta que una niña se la pase por ahí de admiradora declarada mia, el dia que deje de perseguirme sere el hombre mas feliz de la tierra

- Hola jade – le interrumpio Yug cortando lo que Yami decia

- Hola Yugi, Hola Yami - dijo una voz tras los chicos

Yami de la impresión escupio el café sobre Yugi  
- Estas bien yami?- pregunta Jade preocupada- muy caliente tu café?  
- No es nada Jade - contesto Yugi secandose la cara con la servilleta  
- Que haces aquí? - pregunto Yami fastidiado

- Vine a hacerle un favor a una amiga - contesto sonriente-  
- Jade, quieres eentarte con nosotros? - le invito Yugi levantandose rapidamente y acercando una silla de la mesa de al lado-, que quieres tomar?

- Un jugo de naranjas

- Yugi hizo una señal al mesonero y pidio el jugo

Para el fastido de Yami, Jade estuvo un buen rato hablando con ellos, ya conocia la costumbre de la chica, se quedaria hasta que el se marchara y trataria de pegarsele como un calcomania, pero de repente algo extraño sucedió  
Jade se levanto y les dijo:  
- Tengo que irme, chao Yugi, Yami….  
- Adios - se despidio sonriente Yugi  
- Hasta luego contesto un sorprendido Yami, pensaba que ella insistiria en pasar mas tiempo con ellos  
Jade Salio del cafetin y en el estacionamiento de la clinica se detuvo, saco su telefono celular y dijo:

- Kinomoto salio de la clinica

Miro su reloj y vio que se le hacia tarde para ir al colegio por lo que apuro el paso  
Yugi se despidio de Yami, su guardia estaba a punto de comenzar pero antes fue al baño de medicos para asearse un poco y quitarse la mascarilla de café caliente cortesia de las psicosis de Yami  
Abrio el lavamanos y se enjabono el rostro, ignorante que desde hacia rato, alguien le seguia por el pasillo y le siguio al baño, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de si  
A tientas busco la toalla a un lado y la coloco en su cara, mas no tuvo tiempo de retirarla cuando alguien le tomo por los cabellos y con fuerza le estrelo la cabeza contra el espejo, repitiendo la operación dos veces mas

- Esto te enseñara a no pasar la noche en casa de mujeres ajenas - gritaba el atacante, estrellando una vez mas la cabeza de un casi inconsciente Yugi contra la pared una vez mas- voy a enseñarte a joderte a las mujeres de los demas  
Crees que no te vi? - gritaba sin dejar de azotarlo contra la pared dos veces mas y dejandolo caer al piso donde procedio a patearlo en tanto gritaba-, no te vuelvas a acercarte a MI mujer .. ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Finalmete lo levanto y le espeto al rostro ensangrentado:

- La proxima vez que te vea con ella te mato .. estare vigilandolos  
-  
Escupio en su cara y lo arrastro hasta uno de los privados donde lo dejo sentado, cerro la puerta, acomodo sus ropas desarregladas y lavo la sangre de sus manos antes de salir rapidamente del baño  
N/ a:

ERR, las fans de Yugi querran mi cabeza verdad, no se preocupen que sera ampliamente consentido en los siguientes capitulos  
Lastima, el pobrecito recibio paliza sin comerla ni beberla ..  
Ahora aclararemos ciertos puntos que quizas no entiendan  
1), la persecucion  
Aplique pequeños detalles que son locales, como que la presecucion en moto no continuo en la autopista, es que por aquí es ilegal las motocicletas en la autopista ( que se cumpla – repito- esa ley de transito es otra cosa)  
Aquí se le dice al anca de res punta trasera ..rica carne, muy rica y cuando se hace a la parrilla y se baña con jugo de limon... y se acompaña con quesito a la plancha ( queso frito), que se deshace de calentito y...  
bueno, punta es el anca de res  
Y que dicen, fue en verdad un sueño de Yami lo de la persecucion, una premonicion? O que? .. se los dejo a ustedes la respuesta  
nos vemos  
chaup  
Randa1


	17. Agridulce Derrota

Agridulce derrota

Err es necesario aclarar algo

En el capitulo antepasado : " Cediendo a los Instintos", decidi hacer dos versiones, una con el lemon editado para la pagina y otra sin editar para las demas paginas, todo por el asunto de rating y censura de la pagina, el lemon podia excederla

Pueshhh

Lo mismo sucede con el lemon de esta, de este capitulo hay dos versiones por lo que les advierto a los lectores de si quieren leer la version completa de el lemon de esta pagina pues tendran que irse a amor yaoi, slasheaven o los foros donde las publico, como el rpg yaoi de yugioh o saint seiya yaoi entre otros

Ahí esta la version entera.. del lemon

A los que no estan leyendo este fic en le paren a este anuncio y por favor lean

Atte

Randa1

El silencio en el departamento era absoluto, solo era roto por el sonar del mescanismo del reloj y el ruido de la tormenta cuando chocaba con fuerza contra las ventanas

Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras

La unica luz emanaba de los faors de afuera y de alguna que otra centella que precedia al rayo

Tick tack, tick tack, el pendulo del rejoj iba y venia a su ritmo

Afuera, la puerta del ascensor se abre y el sale de la cabina, camina seguro y decidido

Se detiene frente a la puerta del departamento y la mira sin mirarla, solo tiene la vista en ella, pero pareciera que esat contemplando algo mas

Tal vez perdido en sus recuerdos

Lleva ambas manos a los bolsillos de su gabardina y saca del bolsillo izquierdo una llave que le permite la entrada, pasa y cierra la puerta tras de si con sumo cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido posible

Contempla la sala, un destello proveniente de afuera ilunima por un segundo la estancia y puede ver las cajas apiladas, rastro inequívoco de las intenciones de los ocupantes de vaciar el inmueble

Todas las cosas estan recogidas esperando ser transportadas

Camina despacio por el pasillo hasta la habitacion principal, ahí, desde la puerta entreabierta puede ver a la pareja de amantes dormir uno al lado del otro, cansados seguramente del trabajo de la jornada – y por dios, como le duele y le enloquece el pensar esa posibilidad-, de tal vez una sesion de sexo

Empuja levemente la puerta para darse paso, se para frente a la cama y los contempla dormir por unos segundos

Sujeta con fuerza con su mano derecha lo que sea que guarda en el bolsillo derecho de su gabardina

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si al hacerlo y despues al abrirlos con eso borrara la vision frente a el

Abre los ojos de subito, saca del bolsillo derecho con decisión la pistola que sostiene y dispara sin contemplaciones al hombre que yace junto al rubio, dos disparos consecutivos que no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar

Pero no a si a su rubia pareja, que despertado por el primer disparo se levanto sobresaltado, pero no atina a hacer nada - por lo rapido y consecutivo de los mismos-, para impedir o hacer algo que detuviese el segundo proyectil

Es mas, reacciona totalmente despues del segundo disparo y contempla a su pareja yaciendo en la cama y ve el charco de sangre empapar las sabanas en tanto alternativamente mira con terror al hombre frente a el

El hombre con el que compartio tantos momentos intimos, no solo de sexo, tambien de sentimentos y angustias, de momentos felices ...

Este solo le contemplaba, ni una sola palabra surgia de entre los dos, las lagrimas anegaban los ojos del rubio que mudo de la impresión y si, temiendo por su vida, era ncapaz de decir nada

El vio la resolucion en sus ojos y supo que esos momentos eran los ultimos de su vida

Cerro los ojos, su respiracion era jadeante, contenia el llanto

Por el

Por el hombre muerto a su lado

Por el otro que estaba a punto de quitarle la vida, por haberle arrastrado a ese punto

La justicia divina por sus pecados habia llegado a el y era inexorable, el hombre frente a el lloraba, la conclusion era indetenible, lo supo en el momento que tomo esa resolucion

Lo supo en el momento en que miro en los ojos castaños del rubio que ya no habia marcha atrás

Apretó el gatillo y el rubio cayo sobre el cuerpo de su amante, los ojos abiertos y fijos ahora en la nada

Jadeaba, su cuerpo luchaba por vivir, por arrebatar vida del mismo aire, pero con suultimo aliento el reubio solo menciono un nombre, el nombre de la persona que era tan importante para el como para ser su ultimo pensamiento en este mundo

Se... to...- dijo antes de quedar sin habla, ya todfo se le hacia oscuro y no sentia su propio cuerpo

Al escuchar ese nombre en los labios del rubio moribundo, el se sintio desfallecer, cayo en cuenta de la inexorable realidad, que mato lo que mas amaba, que el ya no estaría en esta vida y puso el arma en su sien dispuesto a seguirle

Al fin y al cabo, ese era su plan inicial

Apreto el gatillo y el disparo retumbo tan fuerte como los anteriores

El rubio agonizante miro al hombre caer junto a ellos en la cama y contemplo el cadaver y la sangre que manaba de su herida

Despues, ya no sintio mas dolor, ya no habia nada

Ya su vida se extinguio

Solo un ultimo pensamiento acudio a el y se perdio en la oscuridad de los desconoccido

Seto...

Seto! – grito levantandose subitamente, se quedo sentado en la cama con la respiracion alterada y las manos en el rostro

Estas bien? – le pregunto el castaño a su lado

Joey asintio sin quitar las manos que le cubrian el rostro

Solo.. solo..

Otra pesadilla? – pregunto Seto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

Abrazo a Joey esperando que se tranquilizara

El rubio permanecio asi hasta que su respiracion volvio a la normalidad

Subitamente se levanto sin mirar directamente a al cara al castaño y entro al baño en tanto decia:

Nos quedamos dormidos, no debió pasar, ya son mas de las tres y debo ir a recoger a Yugi al hospital, se me hizo tarde

Por supuesto no esperaba respuesta alguna del castaño y no deseaba tenerla, lo que menos queria era discutir con el el contenido de sus sueños

Sueños que ha tenido recurrentemente desde hace mas de dos semanas

Para ser precisos ams de un mes despues que reanudo lo que sea que tuviese con Seto Kaiba

Fue una locura, una verdadera locura involucrarse con el

Era solo sexo, hay que estar claro, le gustaba ese hombre y en la cama.. era un amante incomparable .. le hacia sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido con Malcom

Ese hombre era adictivo

Trato de dejarlo, en serio que lo hizo

Despues de esa vez en el departamento hace dos meses no volvio a verlo, se excuso – y perdone su amigo Yugi-, en el ataque que este ultimo habia sufrido y dijo que debia de cuidarlo

Patrañas

No eran mas que excusas para evitarle ya que sabia que Seto Kaiba era la tentacion encarnada

Muy cerca estuvo de recaer la vez que Seto fue al hospital a "visitar" a Yugi y lo cerco en el baño de la habitacion cuando Yugi dormia

Joey sabe muy bien que habrian tenido una sesion de sexo en el baño de esa habitacion de hospital, importandoles que su mejor amigo estuviese convaleciente al otro lado de la pequeña puerta divisoria

Fue la oportuna llegas de Yami lo que le salvo en la recta final, Seto era persistente y no deseaba que eso terminara

Y a decir verdad Joey tampoco

Pero una cosa es lo que uno desea y lo que es la realidad

Malcom existia en la vida de Joey

Ambos habian pasado por muchas cosas juntos

El fue el primero en .. todo

Todos y cada uno de los aspectos importantes de la vida de adulto de Joey Wheeler estaban relacionados directa o indirectamente con Malcom

El le acompaño en los momentos mas dificiles de su madurez, y era su pareja fiel que siempre le apoyaba y nuca le abandono...

Y que le amaba

Como pudo tener las agallas para traicionarle?

Por lo tanto cualquier relacion con Seto Kaiba debia terminar

Penso que con el retorno de Malcom todas las cosas volverian a la normalidad

Pero no fue asi

Claro que cuando Malcom regreso, el acoso del ojiazul parecio detenerse, y en vez de sentir alivio, Joey sintio una extraña desesperacion que le aterro aun mas

Se trato de convencer a si mismo que soplo era la confusión del moemnto, que con el correr del tiempo las cosas volverian a su cauce inicial

Se equivoco

Inconscientemente se encontro a si mismo rehutyendo la compañía de Malcom, su cercania

En los momento de intimidad, se sentia sucio, y repudiaba a su pareja, que tomaba esta falta de interes como preocupacion por el estado critico de su amigo que tras varios dias de inconsciencia no daba rastros de querer mejorar

Pero lo cierto era que Joey cada vez que besaba a Malcom buscaba el sabor de los labios del castaño

Cada vez que intentaban el acto intimo, buscaba la piel del ojiazul

Y le decepcionaba el no encontrarle

Pero

Se negaba a buscarle

No podia hacerle eso a Malcom

Seyo Kaiba debia de morir en su mente, debia ser exorcizado de su piel

Mas el castaño volvio al ataque con mas impetu

Ya no solo le perseguia en la editorial y en sus reuniones para la promocion del libro

Una tarde , llamo a su celular con este ultimatum

O venia rapidamente al departamento, o juraba por lo mas sagrado, por su familia que se apareceria el alli a buscarle

Joey se nego y apago el aparato

Minutos despues, el portero llamaba por el intercomunicador anunciando que el señor Kaiba iba subiendo

El corazon le llego a la garganta a Joey

Seto era capaz de cualquier cosa

Tomo su chaqueta y dijo a Malcom que tenia pendientes de ultimo momento que liquidar

Se despido de el y salio rapido del departamento

Justo cuando llegaba a los ascensores, la puerta de uno de ellos e abrio y vio a Seto dentro de la cabina

Lo miro severamente y rapido entro a la misma, apreto el boton que marcaba el sotano y el de la planta baja

sin voltear a verlo dijo:

No aceptare mas tus chantajes, esto terminara aquí y ahora

El ascensor llego a la planta baja, Seto salio sin buscar su mirada, solo ordeno desde la puerta una vez que salio sin mirarlo, de espaldas a Joey:

Sigueme

Joey saco el auto del estacionamiento y Seto ya le esperaba al volante del suyo, tomo la ruta y Joey le siguio repasando una y otra vez en su cabeza el discurso que se planteo millones de veces que le deiria si lo tenia nuevamente – como efectivamente penso que seria tarde o temprano-, frente a el

Cortaria por lo sano esa pseudo relacion antes que el problema tomara proporciones mayores, se propuso Joey tratando de auto convencerse y de no ver una realidad que era aplastante

El asunto ya habia pasado a mayores

Estaba dudoso de seguir a seto sin saber a donde iban

Sopesaba los pros y los contras de reunirse en un sitio concurrido o en un sitio solitario

Conociendo a Seto era capaza de armar un escandalo en un sitio publico sin que le importe nada

Conociendose el, era capaz de dios sabe que cosa en un sitio solitario acompañado de Seto

Tomaron el camino de la costa, una casa de la playa propieda de Seto les aguardaba

Mansamente le siguio sin decir palabra alguna

Apenas entraron Seto le pregunto:

Porqué no contestas mis llalamadas

No nos hagamos los estupidos – respondio Joey-, tu y yo sabemos porque

Ilustrame

Todo esto esta mal, no somos criajos como para no saber en que nos estamos metiendo, por lo pronto te digo que desde es te momento debemos cortar cualquier contacto Seto. Lo que hicimos fue un error, las cosas no debieron suceder asi

Pero sucedieron- puntualizo Seto interrumpiendo a Joey y avanzando hacia el-, sucedieron y te gusto tanto como a mi

Instintivamente Joey retrocedio dos pasos ante el avance de Seto, este, se sabia dueño de la situacion, tomo por una de las muñecas a Joey y lo atrajo hacia si

Sucedieron – repitio en tono mas calmo-, y te gusto tanto como a mi – agrego antes de besara joey

Este, se sintio atrapado nuevamente por el extraño hechizo que Seto tenia sobre el, un hechizo que nublaba su mente y que no le permitia ver mas alla que no fuese las caricias del castaño sobre el y el deseo de devorarlo totalmente

Despues sucedio lo inevitable hasta que finamente, sudorosos, yacieron en el piso, tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones y el ritmo desbocado de sus corazones

El uno, victorioso en el campo de batalla

El otro, sabiendose prisionero en una guerra perdida

Y peor aun

Deseando no ser liberado de la prision que eran los brazos de Seto Kaiba

Y encarando la realidad sin mascaras, lloro de frustracion ante su flaqueza y su debilidad

Ante esa agridulce derrota

Seto le abrazo con ternura, besando sus ojos, bebiendo las amargas lagrimas, apretandolo contra su pecho, dispuesto a calmar su llanto, pero nunca a dejarlo ir

Habia ganado

Joey Wheeler era inexorablemente suyo

Cuando Joey salio del baño envuelto en una toalla, Seto le esparaba recostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados

Cuanto tiempo estaras donde Yugi? – le pegunto

Depende, lo llevaremos desde la clinica a casa de Tea, no se, tal vez me tarde y – pero se detuvo antes de decir lo demas

Y el ira a buscarte – completo Seto

Joey asintio sin decir nada – se sento en la cama y secaba su cabello con una toalla

Seto cruzado de brazo escondia sus puños que apretaba con fuerza, se mantuvo en silencio mirando tras de Joey, por la ventana hacia el horizonte

Le molestaba saber que Joey aun permanecia al lado de ese tipo viviendo con el, compartiendo el lecho con el

Por mas que Joey le dijera que desde hace mucho nada sucedia entre ellos.. la sola idea de que Ese hombre pusiera sus manos sobre Joey .. le hacia hervir la sangre

Pero no seria asi por siempre

Lo que mantenia a Joey atado a ese hombre era la culpa, algo que previo desde el principio conociendo como conocia a Joey

Ese maldito para Joey era un ser prefecto, y la verdad sea dicha, Joey se consideraba la basura del cuento, y no se atrevia a romper "el noble y puro corazon" del escritor de quinta

Es que mas de una vez – en las pocas , mas bien extrañas ocaciones-, en que lo ha tenido enfrente ha sido necesario hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima y molerle la cara a palos

Una vez inclusive no aguantaba mas y tuvo que salir de la oficina en que se encontraba, encerrase en su despacho y dedicarse a destrozar todo cuanto se le cruzara – incluyendo la cara del pobre mensajero que tuvo a mal de entrar y ver que era la conmocion dentro de la oficina del jefe-, una vez calmado, volvio a la sala de juntas amenazando al personal que de filtrarse algo de lo sucedido en esa oficina, sobretodo entre la gente presente en la sala de juntas en ese momento, no solo les despediria, les dejo una amenaza implicita de que correrian la misma suerte que el desdichado mensajero, si no es que peor

Pero esa situacion pronto cambiaria, si Joey no dejaba a ese sujeto, ese tipo dejaria a Joey

Y como el gato de Chesshire, sonrio enigmaticamente, descruzo los brazos y avanzo hacia Joey

Se arrodillo frente a el y le quito la toalla de las manos, descaradamente coloco su rodilla en la entrepierna de joey y se etendio sobre el

Al diablo la ducha

El iria y se encontraria con el

Bien pues, lo haria con el olor a sexo y de su sudor impregando en cada uno de sus poros

NA: Aunque tarde aquí esta, le falta pco a esta historia para terminar unos cuantos capitulos

El proximo el plan de Seto se pone en marcha y con Yami un sabio predicho popular nunca fue mejor aplicado

Quien diria que el egipcio fuera tan pero tan orgulloso.. o tal vez hay algo mas de transfondo en su comportamiento

Se lo dejare a ustedes

En cuanto a Yugi

Pues .. la sabiduría popular nunca se equivoca y esta dice que no hay peor paciente que un medico

Y sus pobres amigos lo viviran en sangre propia

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa1


	18. De orgullo y de prejuicios

Por orgullo y por Prejuicio

Gracias al cielo consiguió puesto de estacionamiento apenas entro, bueno, la suerte Wheeler actuaba de nuevo

Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar mucho el ascensor y ademas, este estaba casi vacio cuando en esa clinica se te tiene que aparecer la virgen para que puedas encontrar un puesto de estacionamiento rapido o al menos no encontrarte una fila kilometrica en al zona de ascensores

Como sea, se retraso lo indecible con Seto.. los arranques de pasion del castaño podian ser algunas veces.., bueno, venia retrasado y punto

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y se encamino hacia la habitación, a medio pasillo vio a Yami salir del cuarto con cara de pocos amigos y de necesitar un descongestionante estomacal

El joven rey de los duelos fue hasta la maquina de café, deposito unas monedas y golpeo la tecla de pedido mas fuerte de lo usual

Bien, esa era la señal

Yugi estaba despierto

-No creo que en tu condicion te convenga tomar mas cafeina – le aconsejo Joey a Yami, despues le pregunto-, ya esta listo para salir?

-Tea esta en eso, solo falta que se siente en la silla para que el enfermero lo guie hacia fuera – respondio con tono aspero Yami, vaya que estaba molesto .. quien lo diria, bien, desde que conocia a Yugi sabia que tenia sus manias, sobretodo cuando enfermaba y se trataba de hacer el autosuficiente, pero en esta ocacion el aspirante a galeno como que desarrollo una habilidad especial para desbaratar la paciencia de todo aquel que intentase siquiera cuidarlo

Extrañamente las unicas que parecen que le tomaron la medida fueron Tea y Jade

-He dicho que no – decia Yugi en la habitacion-, puedo ir yo solo

-Son reglas del hospital Dr Motou, usted mismo las conoce

-Hagamos algo – intento negociar-, vete y si es necesario, incluso digo que me llevaste a casa en esa cosa

-Lo siento señor, reglas son reglas – le refuto el enfermero-, todo paciente dado de alta debe ser llevado en silla de ruedas hasta las puertas del hospital

Harta de esa esteril discusion, con su buen humor agonizante y su paciencia en terapia intensiva, Tea decidio intervenir

-Mira Yugi, soy una mujer embarazada, tengo hambre y me esta dando una jaqueca y una acidez que me esta matando. Y me quiero ir a mi casa ya, asi que dejas de comportante como un crio de 4 años – aunque uno de esa edad es mas consciente que tu-, y te subes a la maldita silla o juro por mi colección de discos de Nittle Gasper que te noqueo con el orinal y te cargo hasta la puerta, asi que tu decides

La mirada en la joven declaraba a todas voces que su amenaza era verdadera, sobretodo porque Yugi se dio cuenta que sus orbes no estaban dirigidas a el, si no al orinal de aluminio que estaba en el gabinete a un lado de la cama

Y como el instinto de supervivencia prevalece sobre lo que sea, pues Yugi cierra boquita y se sienta en la sillita

Salieron al pasillo y se reunieron con Yami y con Joey que terminaban sus tazas de café, oprimieron el boton de llamada, segundos despues entraron por la puerta del ascensor. Discretamente, Joey le pregunto al enfermero

-Con que fue esta vez? - susurro

-Con el orinal – respondio el enfermero ya acostumbrado a los metodos de persuacion de Tea

Yugi fue instalado en casa de Tea a insistencia de la chica, como hombre soltero no podria cuidarse muy bien en su convalecencia, y el pasar el resto del tiempo de recuperacion en el hospital no era una posibilidad muy agradable

Yami habia propuesto llevarlo a su casa, con los sirvientes podrian atenderle, pero . Solo digamos que como paciente Yugi no es precisamente un paseo por el parque, y a fin de cuentas, Yami vivia en un apartamento de solteros, lo suficientemente grande para el, el servicio era itinerante y bueno.. no tenia las condiciones minimas para albergar cómodamente a una persona que requeria todo tipo de cuidados, y atenciones especiales

A Yugi le costaria recuperarse de sus lesiones

En primera, estuvo una larga temporada inconsciente despues del incidente, los medicos dijeron que de milagro no entraba en coma

Tenía una fuerte contusion en la cabeza, coágulos internos, dos costillas y una pierna rota, ademas de su brazo izquierdo fracturado,

Amen de las pequeñas marcas que dejasen los vidrios incrustados en su rostro

El cirujano plastico dijo que dejaria cicatrices, imperceptibles con un buen tratamiento, pero cicatrices al fin y al cabo

Ademas estaba el factor de que Yugi no recuerda nada del incidente, lo unico que pudo declara a la policia, es que sintio cuando alguien lo agarro y estrello su cabeza contra el espejo debido a la fuerza del golpe quedo inconsciente, por lo que no podia identificar ni a su atacante, ni las razones por lo que lo hizo

Yami tenia un presentimiento al respecto, pero prefirio guardar sus conjeturas para si, seria una noticia muy angustiante para Tea y para el mismo Yugi, por eso contacto con alguien que podria hacer esas averiguaciones por el

Y si llegaba a comprobar que eran ciertas

Ese sujeto suplicara ser llevado al reino de las sombras despues que Yami termine con el

En casa de Tea esperaba la chica contratada para asistir a Tea junto con Jade

La chica en cuestion se llamaba Akire, una estudiante del ultimo semestre de enfermeria amiga de Yugi, recomendada no solo por los medicos del hospital que la conocian, si no tambien, por el medico de la abuela de Kaiba. Ella cumplio por casualidad sus practicas en la institucion donde la abuela de Seto habia sido internada, por lo tanto tambien conocia a Jade y era su amiga

Hola Yugi – le recibio Jade dandole un beso en la mejilla-, tu habitacion ya esta lista, hola tea – saludo a la chica con una sonrisa -, hola Yami – saludo al joven empresario, para Yami no paso inadvertido que ya no lo hacia con la efusion de antes

Ese comportamiento lo noto desde hace dias, la persecucion habia cesado y Jade actuaba frente a el como si nada

Pero como lo que esta bien es mejor no alborotarlo, mejor dejaba el asunto por la paz

No sea que Jade prosiguiera con su muy particular estilo de cortejo

-Una persona llamo preguntando por ti Yami – le informo Jade-, dice que tu celular estaba apagado y que en el hospital dijeron que habias salido ya

-Quien era?

-Decia ser tu abogado, el señor Kunimitsu

-Ah, si, olvide que debia verlo en la oficina esta tarde

Tomo su celular para llamarle, se habia tardado mas de lo calculado para llevar a Yugi a casa de Tea, pero jade le dijo:

-Como parecia urgente le dije que si queria se trasladara hasta aca, dijo que estaria aquí como en treinta minutos

-Entonces lo esperare aquí – dijo Yami guardando su telefono y entrando a la coina

Tea entro a la cocina despues de dejar a Joey y a Yugi instalados en el cuarto hablando junto con Akire

-Les voy a llevar un te a los chicos, Yami, Jade, quieren uno?

-Yo te ayudo Tea – dijo Jade tomado la tetera y poniendola en la cocina

-Tambien unas galletas – añadio Tea sacando de los gabinetes el dulce en cuestion

El te estuvo listo y Jade se ofrecio a llevarlo, Tea y Yami quedaron solos en la cocina en tanto sono el timbre de la puerta

Era Kunimitsu

Disculpe que lo moleste señor Athem – dijo-, pero necesito estos papeles firmados para darles curso lo antes posible – saco del malentin unos papeles

-Gusta un te señor Kunimitsu? – ofrecio Tea

-No sera mucha molestia

-Para nada

-Yugi se esta quedando dormido, los medicamentos estan surtiendo efecto – dijo Jade entrando a la cocina, se paro en seco al ver al señor Kunimitsu sentado en la mesa

-Oh, que bien, lo vi cansado en el camino, pero con lo terco que es no queria admitirlo – dijo tea, ah, que torpe, Jade, el es el señor Kunimitsu, abogado de Yami

-Es un gusto señor – respondio Jade con los colores en la cara

No era para menos, cuando Jade hablo con el por telefono tuvo la impresión de que era un hombre mayor, pero al contrario, era uno muy joven, unos dos años menos que Yami

Y .. vaya, si Brad Pitt hubiese tenido un hijo con Nicole Kiddman, seguro seria asi

Cabellos castaños y suaves , ojos con una extraña tonalidad entre azules y grises

Su contextura era intermedia, ni muy delgado ni muy musculoso, y sobretodo, una aura de seguridad en si mismo, pero sin parecer prepotente

-Reconozco su voz – dijo-, usted es la amable señorita con la que hable hace unos instantes

-Ehh.. s..si – tartamudeo Jade cohibida, era tan apuesto

Yami firmo los papeles y se los tendio a Kunimitsu, mirando alternativamente a su abogado .. y este le estaba sonriendo a Jade.. pero como? ese sujeto no sonreia ni a su madre!

-Esperare las noticias – dijo secamente-, ahora si no le molesta ..

No le agrado eso, algo en su pecho.. una incomodidad.. de pronto no soportaba la presencia de Kunimitsu en ese lugar

-Entonces me retiro – dijo Kunimitsu recogiendo su maletin

-Le acompaño a la puerta – salto Jade, y Kunimitsu sonrio

Yami los siguio hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo, unos segundos despues se levanto para ir a la habitacion de Yugi, pero desde el pasillo podia dominar la puerta de entrada y vio como Kunimitsu – que aun no se habia ido-, daba un beso en la mano a Jade a manera de despedida y esta se sonrojo aun mas

La opinión que tenia Yami acerca de su nuevo abogado se fue al piso, como un tipo mayor como el esta en esos juegitos?.. por dios, que no ve que es una niña, y molesto, se fue al cuarto de Yugi

La enfermera, Akire, salia con una jarra de agua vacia

-Señor Athem, -dijo sorprendida ya que casi choca con Yami--, iba a la cocina por un poco de agua, cuando despierte estara sediento, efectos secundarios de la medicina

Yami no dijo nada y entro

-Que mal educado – penso Akire

Dentro de la habitacion, a Joey le tobo practicamente que llevar un monologo si no fuesen por los esporadicos monosilabos que emitia Yami para demostrar que no estaba dormido o en trance

Pero de podia ver que a las aclaras su mente estaba en otra parte y su buen humor definitivamente no vino con el cuando llego a la habitación

-Ya vengo – dijo Yami de repente y salio de la habitacion .. sencillamente no se podia estar quieto ante lo que presencio

Hablaria con esa niña y le diria.. y le diria...

Ok, ok, no era su problema si esa chiquilla se dejaba obnubilar por cualquier extraño que se le cruce y le hable bonito, pero .. bueno, era la prima de Kaiba, y aunque sea de alguna manera retorcida.. pero habia algo que se podria llamar amistad entre ambos, por lo tanto el no deberia de dejar de actuar si veia a un miembro de su familia en malos pasos verdad?

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la cocina, las chicas reian y le parecio escuchar el nombre de Kunimitsu ser mencionado por Tea

-Esta para comerselo – decia entanto reía con las demas chicas

-Y yo que me lo perdi – suspiro descorazonada Akire

-Si supieras, le estaba coqueteando a Jade

-En serio!

-Como creen – desestimo la chica-, solo se portaba amablemente

-Aha, si, y yo soy la primera dama de los estados unidos- dijo Tea-, pero se veia que le llamastes la atencion

-Deberias hacerle caso Jade – aconsejo Akire-, y asi te sacas la espinita que te quedo con cierto elemento

-Te refieres a.. –concordo Tea y ambas miraron a Jade

-Ustedes son.. – bufo Jade-, y quien les dice que me quedo alguna espinita?

-Ah, no?- preguntaron sorprendidas de verdad

-Desde luego, miren, al principio Yami me parecio atractivo, por supuesto, pero ahora que lo conozco mejor.. definitivamente.. hay mejores peces en el mar

-Pero decias que era muy guapo – dijo Akire

-Los puede haber mas, para muestra – respondio Jade dando a entender la presencia de Kunimitsu-, el señor Kunimitsu es guapo y se ve una persona mas agradable

-Se ve que no conoces a Yami – defendio Tea a su amigo-, el es una persona agradable, no entiendo tu actitud de un tiempo para aca

-Lo dices porque lo vez con los ojos del cariño, pero a mi me parecio una persona en extremo grosera y prejuiciosa, sencillamente cuando lo conoci mejor el hechizo se rompio

-No digas eso de el, pobrecito – contesto Tea

Yo solo digo lo que se, hasta mi primo es mas agradable que el cuando quiere, y mira que Seto es una persona asocial por naturaleza

-Si eres mala con Yami

-Como sea, cuando me consiga un novio, sera un mejor prospecto que Yami, que a decir verdad, me desilusiono y .. no llena mis expectativas

Yami estaba que no se creia lo que escuchaba, pero .. como esa mocosa era capaza de decir semejantes sandeces, es que .. y como era eso de que " no cumplia con las espectativas" y "mejores peces en el mar", iba a tener una conversacion seria con esa chiquilla, la pondria en su lugar

Entro a la cocina y las chicas callaron de repente, lo vieron en silencio, como reprimiendo risitas

-Se tardaba con el agua – dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio

-Es verdad! – recordo Akire, y tomo el agua mineral de la nevera, lleno la jarra y la llevo a la habitacion, Yugi ya desperto, pero si le faltaba como media hora?

-No, no ha despertado, pero no que era mejor que el agua estuviese ahí por si algo se ofrecia?

-Si – concordo Akire saliendo de la cocina rapidamente

-Yo me tengo que ir – dijo Jade levantandose, me prestas tu telefono Tea para pedir un taxi?

-Si, claro, vas a la mansion, mandales mis saludos a Nade y a tu abuela

-De tu parte

-Yo te llevo – se ofrecio Yami

-No quiero molestar

-No es molestia – insistio

-La verdad es que quiero ir sola

-Oh, bien.. no hay problema – respondio Yami cortado por la negativa ya directa y sin tapujos

-Adios Tea , adios Yami – alzando la voz hacia el pasillo-, adios Akire, Joey

-Adios – escucho que le decian desde la habitacion de Yugi

Jade salio de la casa bajo la mirada fija de Yami, que se mantenia en silencio y apretaba los puños, pero por dentro sintio el acuciante deseo de agarrar por un brazo a esa niñata y.. .. le diria.. bueno.. .. COMO LO HACIA ENFURECER ESA MOCOSA!

Tea ...

Solo miraba a su amigo y se decia que ese asunto no era su problema y lo mejor era no intervenir.. a menos que vea que la sangre esta por llegar al rio

El montaba guardia a las afueras de la casa de Tea, esperaba que en algun momento ella saliera sola pero siempre la muy perra estaba acompañada

Y ahora.. metio a su amante en su casa, maldicion, es que no le quedo claro el mensaje la vez anterior?

Se puso alerta cuando vio un taxi detenerse en la puerta principal, pero no era Tea, era una chica la que salia de la casa y se subia en el

Tal vez si esperaba lo suficiente los demas se irian

Esperaria, pero nada le impediria poner en claros las cosas con su mujer, la iba a poner en su lugar, y si el maldito ese estaba ahí, lo mandaba al otro mundo, no, no solo lo golpearia esta vez

Yugi desperto Sediento y tambien con mucha hambre

Comio lo que le sirvieron, en serio, su tratamiento no haia puesto regulaciones a su dieta, no tenia prohibido nada

Entonces como era que lo alimentaban como a un preso?

Y la compañía no era la mejor

Primero estaba Joey, que de un tiempo par aca estaba como medio ido, nervioso casi todo el tiempo, en cualquier momento sufriria una crisis nerviosa

Que era lo que lo tenia asi, porque no confiaba en el y se lo contaba, tendra problemas con Malcom?

Ademas estaba Yami, bueno.. se comportaba huraño, mas aun desde esa tarde

Es mas, no estuvo mucho tiempo, se retiro antes que la cena – por llamar a esa comida de presos de alguna manera-, estuviese lista

-Y a este que le pasa? – pregunto Joey

-Sabra – decia Yugi

-Ya terminastes? – le pregunto el rubio cambiando de tema

-Si

-Entonces te retiro esto – dijo akire en tanto quitaba la mesita de cama de Yugi y se la tendia a Joey

-Podria por favor llevar esto a la cocina, debo ayudar a Yugi a sentarse en la cama

-No hay problema – sonrio Joey llevandose la bandeja

-A ver si ahora descansa – dijo Akire-, no tienes sueño?

-No – respondio pensativo

-Deberias descansar

-No puedo, me preocupa Yami .. porque estara de tan mal humor? Y Joey es otro, lo noto como .. estraño ultimamente

-Sepa de Joey, pero Yami se ha comporto como un verdadero patan, bueno, por las referencias que tengo de el

-Que referencias?

Mirando a la puerta a ver que hubiese nadie

-De Jade – dijo-, no es secreto que se ha comportado de manera muy grosera con ella

-Bueno, es verdad, pero es que Jade tambien .. ha hecho lo suyo

-No nos hagamos los tonto Yugi. Jade por lo menos tiene sus buenas razones para ser distante con el, pero el en cambio hasta habla mal de ella en publico sin base alguna – y agregando antes que Yugi le refutara-, o me va a negar que decia que ella y que lo acosaba y todo lo demas

-Pero es que ella SI lo acosaba

-Eso no es verdad

- Yo soy testigo que mas de una vez Yami aparecia en algun lugar y ahi estaba Jade en el club de tenis, en el museo, en la tienda de duelo de monstruos y en la pasteleria

-Aha entonces ella deberia de privarse de sus aficiones solo porque al Señorito Yami le gustan las mismas cosas, para que sepas, Jade practica tenis desde los seis años, y tanto el museo como la pastelerota son lugares publicos, que el se cambie de establecimiento y renuncie a su suscripción al club o cambie sus horarios de practicas para no coincidir, ella llego primero. A demas, ella tiene demasiadpo amor propio como para no estar persiguiendo a un hombre qie ni la pela y se comporta como un verdadero patan con las mujere.. que e cree, la ultima coca cola del desierto, y mira que calumniarla de esa manera.. eso no es de caballeros

-Independientemente de si esos encuentros fueron casualidades o no , Yami me conto que un dia le envio un ramo de flores .. con un hombre disfrazado de pato.. puedes creerlo, y entre eso otras cosas mas, me vas a decir que esos regalos extravagantes es un comportamiento normal de una dama

- Esperate.. un hombre disfrazado de pato?

-Entre otras cosas, y por eso es que la mantenia a raya, a el no le gustan esas extravagancias

Akire se dio un palmazo en la frente, comprendiendo muchas cosas y atando cabos

-Voy a matarlas – murmuro para si-Yugi, un favor, nosotros no hablamos de esto .. aquí creo que hubo un mal entendido..

-Mal entendido?

-Si, voy a hablar con alguien – y asesinarlas de paso-, mañana lo hare, pero una cosa es clara, Jade no es la chica que Yami cree

n/a: Decidi darle con ganas hasta terminar esta serie, la unica manera de que el final vea la luz

una cosa

Ustedes no creian en verdad que una chica familia de Kaiba seria tan loca como creyeron que era Jade verdad?

ES QUE UNA COSA ES LA CONFIANZA DE COMPORTARSE DE CIERTA MANERA CON la familia Y OTRA CON LOS EXTRAÑOS VERDAD?

Por favor!

El proximo capitulo veran mas de la verdad


	19. Pruebas

Pruebas

Saludos a Akire, Luna, Kida y Serena.. err aunque no lo crean estan en este capitulo .. Espero que les guste

Lo busco porque era alguien con quien podia hablar. L a gente que conocia era amiga de Joey desde hace tiempo, y aunque sabia que eran amigos suyos tambien, tenia que su juicio se decantara por el rubio o desestimaran sus preocupaciones  
Andrei lo llamo para anunciar su llegada, y no era malo tener una persona con quien hablar de sus cosas fuera del circulo de amigos intimos de Joey  
Lo recibió en el aeropuerto y lo levo hasta su hotel  
Conversaron de las secuelas que el juicio dejo en su carrera, un escandalo de esa magnitud no se borraria  
Y es que derrama un vaso de agua y veras  
Ni se logra recoger toda  
Y la que se recoje no vuelve cristalina  
Ya el mal estaba hecho y tendria que trabajar muy duro para recuperar su reputacion en ciertos circulos  
Almorzaron y rieron de lo humano y lo divino  
Malcom llevaba mucho rato que no pasaba un rato tan placentero con alguien, ni siquiera con Joey  
Mas de una vez le ha preguntado a su Koi de frente que le ocurria, si tenia alguna preocupación  
Ero el no se confiaba a el  
Pero es que pensaria que o notaria cuando algo sucede?  
Cuando esquiva su cercania?  
Cuando ya no tiene la misma alegria de antes, cuando rehuye los momentos a solas con el  
Y mejor ni comenta la intimidad o ahí se termina de deprimir  
Si, tener alguien con quien hablar es bueno

Para que Seto Kaiba tuviese una buena opinión de alguien, esta persona debia ganarsela a pulso, en ningun momento trato de aprovechar el nexo familiar para ganarse la aprobación del empresario  
Simplemente Alex Takani, trabajo duramente y se gano el derecho de estar en ese puesto  
Al contrario de su hermana, la relacion con sus recien descubiertos parientes es algo.. distante  
Los veia y saludaba, un intercambio sencillo de palabras cuando visitaba a Nani en la mansión Kaiba, pero de ahí no pasaba  
Demostro su valía trabajando en la editorial cuyas acciones compro Seto a nombre de su hermana y las cuales el administraba concienzudamente  
No obstante, Seto aun lo mantenia vigilado, ya no por lo que el pudiese hacer, si no porque sus tios no eran las personas mas confiables de la tierra y no dejaria el patrimonio que asigno a su prima a la deriva  
No estaba en su naturaleza delegar a ojos cerrados  
Pero Alex le funcionaba en ese puesto y ahí se quedaria

Ademas, tenia a Joey para vigilarlo, que podria salir mal?

Y ademas, gracias a sus visitas a la editorial, tenia la excusa perfecta para enontrarse con Joey cundo se le diera la gana, quien sospecharia de un socio que revisa el estado del negocio con su otro socio  
Cuando lo ultimo que hacen es mirar papeles

-Seto, podrias parar? – le regaña Joey al castaño por enesima vez- podriamos revisara estos estados de cuenta? – le indico en tanto apartaba las manos del caastañod e debajo de su camisa interrumpiendo su trayecto hasta mas debajo de su cinturón  
-Solo si es para sacarte de aquí a un lugar mas privado  
-No quiero ir a un lugar mas privado – recalco Joey  
- Valla con esa mentecita pervertida tuya – bromeo Seto-, entonces a un lugar abierto, no crees que pueden haber menores de edad cerca como para ver esos espectáculos  
-Seto!  
-Que? – pregunto con falsa inocencia  
- Por favor, solo revisemos estos estados y la relacion de gastos, hay que aprobarlas para que se les de curso

Fastidiado seto la firmo sin mirarla y dijo a Joey:

-Firmala ahora mismo y vamonos de aquí, Alex la rviso como un millon de veces ante de enviarlas, y despues podemos revisarla nuevamente en el informe mensual  
- Pero  
-Firmala ahora o no respondo de lo que te pueda hacer en esta oficina – apremio introduciendo su mano detrás de la camisa de Joey, acariciando su espalda

Joey conocia lo suficiente al ojiazul pervertido como para saber que hablaba en serio y no era de su agrado tener ese tipo de encuentros en su oficina, se era su lugar de trabajo  
Y no podia correr el riesgo de ser descubierto  
Seto no tenia el menor pudor, la menor prevision y para ser sinceros, eso molestaba a Joey  
Ademas del hecho de que las unicas veces que se veian era para sus encuentros sexuales, no hablaban casi y mucho menos compartian  
Comenzaba a dudar de su decisión – no que estuviese muy seguro hasta ahora-, pero podia vislumbrar en l horizonte que sea lo que sea que tuviese con Seto Kaiba debia terminar y lo haria en efecto trade o temprano, ya que una relacion que se basa meramente en lo fisico se apaga con la pasion  
Por eso era que no terminaba con Malcom, porque con el tenia ese otro elemento quele hacia falta y Seto no le daba  
Poco a poco el hechizo de Seto Kaiba perdia su fuerza y le era cada vez mas facil al rubio el resistirse a sus avances  
Que el sexo seguia siendo espectacular?  
Sin duda  
Que comenzaba a necesitar algo mas que sexo?  
Definitivamente  
Y eso solo lo conseguia al lado de Malcom

Con tal que se detuviera, Joey firmo y se levanto del escritorio

-Tengo hambre – dijo, y le propuso-, vamos a almorzar

A Seto no le gustaba la actitud de Joey últimamente, ya no cedia tan fácilmente como antes y eso no le gustaba  
La unica manera de no perder a Joey era rompiendo definitivamente su relacion con el pasquinero de cuarta y a estas horas el arma que utilizaria para tal fin debia estar almorzando con el ahora

La cuestion era encontrar la ocasión apropiada

Durante las horas de almuerzo, Yami aprovechaba para practicar uno de los deportes modernos que mas atractivos le parecia  
En tenis  
No era un atleta digno de campeonato, pero con la practica constante por lo menos ahora podia evitar ser humillado totalmente en la cancha

Salia de los lockers y se topo nada mas y nada menos que con su flamante abogado  
De repente, le parecio que el dia se habia arruinado  
Y con el buen humor que traia

-Señor Athem – le saludo solemnemente-,es un gusto encontrarlo  
-No sabia que pertenecia a este club Kunimitsu  
-Me inscribi recientemente  
-Si?  
-En la universidad practicaba Tenis y no quiero perder la forma  
-Lo hacia con competencia o como diversión  
-Una mezcla de ambas, estudie con una beca deportiva y pertenecia al club de tenis  
-Practica siempre a estas horas? – pregunto Yami considerando cambiar su horario para no toparselo  
-No – contesto-, lo hago mas temprano por la mañana, pero hoy estoy acompañando a mi antiguo entrenador, busca prospectos para el equipo de tenis femenino universitario  
-Y usted le acompaño para fisgo.. observar a las chicas – dijo Yami en tanto al imagen de un Kunimitsu de nariz sangrante frente a un grupo de chicas de secundaria acudia a su mente

-Tezuka – llamo un hombre mayor que salia de los vestuarios, a Yami se le antojo un aire al abuelo de Yugi y se gano su simpatia inmediatamente-, ya estas listo?  
-Si – respondio, y presentando a Yami-, entrenador Tachibana, le pesento a uno de mis clientes, el señor Yami Athem  
- Tanto gusto – saludo en entrenador-, por lo visto usted practica tenis tambien  
- Solo un poco, soy un novato, no llevo mas de año y medio en esto  
-Constania es la clave de este deporte – le aconsejo el Señor Tachibana-, ahora si me disculpa, las chicas de la escuela Domino que cite ya debien estar en las canchas  
-Chicas de la escuela Domino? – si, excelentes prospectos, una de ellas tiene un remate que deberia ser registrado como arma mortal en la policia  
-No es problema si les acompaño, es que me gusta ver las distintas tecnicas para saber en que puedo mejorar  
-Esa es la actitud muchacho! – exclamo palmeando la espalda de Yami, vamos pues, a las damas no se les hace esperar

Llegaron a las canchas y las sospechas de Yami fueron ciertas  
Entre el grupo de chicas estaba Jade  
Cuando el entrenador Tachibana habia mencionado un grupo de chicas que jugaban tenis y que optaban a una beca universitaria de deportes  
1.- Estas chicas debian ser del ultimo año  
2.- Si eran de la escuela domino, conocia a una chica, en especifico en esa escuela, en el ultimo año que practicaba tenis

Y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad  
Jade estaba ahí  
Pero no para optar por una de las becas, el regalito de su primo a libero de tener que pasar por esos trances, ahora podia costearse su carrera con desahogos – cosa que la conmovio hasta las lagrimas cuando se entero e hizo acreedor al primito de una espontanea sesion de besos en la mejilla y abrazos de oso que casi lo dejan sin aliento y con los cachetes rojos pero no del sonrojo, si no del uso  
Seto parecia que alguien lo habia abofeteado varias veces, eso mismo le dijo Joey cuando lo vio .. claro, después de recuperarse del ataque de risa  
Ademas Jade no creia ser tan buena como para optar por una de esas becas, no si tenia que competir con Serena y su remate o con Kida su tiro directo  
Eso la tenia completamente de animos contra el suelo, sin posibilidad de conseguir una beca y siendo apenas recien salida de la secundaria le costaria mucho estudiar – ojo, le costaria, pero no abandonaria-, ya que sus padres le dijeron de una que no pagarian sus estudios universitarios y no recibiria ayuda alguna de parte de ellos, que ahora que estaba grande, podrian dedicarse a vivir sus vidas  
Y una hija en la universidad seria un obstáculo economico para sus planes  
Y por nada de este mundo ella siquiera pensaria en mencionarle el asunto a Seto o a Mokuba, eran sus primos, no su banco personal  
Seto, Mokuba  
Le estaria agradecida siempre  
Por eso estaba tan contenta y con el alma tan ligera cuando acompaño a sus amiga a la prueba con el reclutador de la universidad  
Una amiga debe dar apoyo moral en cualquier momento y se le daba muy bien hacerla de cheer leader

-Buenos dias señoritas – saludo el entrandor Tachibana al entra a la cancha  
-Buenos dias entrenador – saludaron las tres chicas  
-Señor Kunimitsu – dijo sorprendida Jade-, Yami, que hacen aquí?  
-Se conocen?  
-Si – respondieron los dos jóvenes al unisono  
-La señorita es amiga de la familia – explico Yami  
- La conoci por medio del señor Athem  
-Hijo, que gran jefe te traes entonces si te presenta chicas lindas, donde dice que pudo solicitar mi planilla de soluicitud de empleo? – bromeo Tachibana

A Yami no le parecio graciosa la broma  
Para nada

Comenzo la prueba  
Primero, Serena y Kida Jugarpon una serie de tres sets cada una, posteriormente, se probo como era su talento en dobles  
Serena con Kunimitsu y Jade con Kida  
Después intercambiaron para finalmente hacer una mas de Jade y Kunimitsu contra Serena y Kida

Jade se sintio halagada de poder jugar frente al reclutador, y agradad de hacerlo con el señor Kunimitsu, jugar con el era divertido en verdad

-Se acoplan muy bien – menciono el entrenador a Yami  
-Si, se ve que las chicas han practicado mucho  
-No me refiero a las chicas, aunque ellas tambien se acoplan muy bien en dobles, me refiero a la señorita Jade y Kunimitsu hacen una muy buena pareja – se apresuro a completar al ver la cara de Yami-, de tenis. Amalgamaron sus juegos rapidamente  
-Si – concedio Yami a su pesar  
-Asi que usted fue el entrenador de Kunimitsu en la universidad – dijo para desviar el tema  
-Si, aunque lo conocia de mucho antes, yo soy lo que se dice el entrenador familiar  
-Entreno tambien a sus padres?  
-Al padre de Kunimitsu no, el era un profesor, fue a su madre a quien entrene, lastima que se retiro del tenis universitario el primer año, por el embarazo no podia continuar con esa actividad  
-Embarazo?  
-Si, ella se caso cuando estaba aun en secundaria con Genki – el padre de Kunimitsu-, ella no contaba apenas mas de 17 años cuando se casaron, la gente decia que un matrimonio tan abrupto no tendria futuro, pero ahí los tiene: Juntos y mas felices que nunca y ahí esta el resultado de esa felicidad.. junto con sus 7 hermanos

-Los cuales seguramente salieron tan pervertidores de menores como el padre – pensaba Yami-, porque este hijo si le salio con las mañas

Termino la prueba y el entrenador Tachibana le dio una cita a las chicas en la universidad, ahora se probarian contra otras aspirantes y ahí se veria quien obtendria las becas

Para celebrar Yami invito a las chicas a tomar algo, lo que Jade rechazo

-Yo las invite a comer algo después de la prueba – explico Kunimitsu-, pero si lo desea puede venir

Nunca una llamada telefonica fue mas oportuna o mas inoportuna, dependiendo del punto de vista de los presentes

-Es de la oficina – explico Yami colgando el celular-, debo ir rapidamente  
-Es una lastima – dijo Kida  
-Sera en otra ocasión – dijo Serena  
-Como sea – dijo Jade indiferente  
-Me voy – anuncio Yami, se despidio de la gente y fue a cambiarse, suspiro, ni loco lo admitiria, pero estaba decepcionado de no poder ir con el grupo .. por que el tenia que vigilar a Kunimitsu .. que no se propasara con Ja.. con las chicas, aunque tampoco le gustaba ver como esa niña hacia cosas no acordes con su edad.. si esa conversación con Kaiba debia efectuarse, si no podia hablar con los padres de Jade, Kaiba seguramente haria algo

La casa de Tea Gardner era un lugar donde todo invitado era atendido con el mayor gusto y esmero, eso siempre se ha ufanado y procurado hacer la ex bailarina  
Pero la pobre pasaba por la prueba de fuego de esa resolucion  
Una prueba de fuego muy latosa  
Intentaba infructuosamente de relajarse con sus sesion de Yoga para embarazadas, pero el endemoniado sonido de la campañilla la volvia loca  
Y dejando a un lado los matras y las tecnicas de relajación y respiración, fue a atender a su enfermito  
Antes de abrir la puerta, rspiro hondo y se reljo lo que pudo  
Entro y pregunto:  
-Sucede algo?  
-Me pica la espalda y no la alcanzo

Bueno, eso contaba como cusa de fuerza mayor, fue a la cama y masajeo la espalda de Yugi que demostro alivio inmediatamente

-Algo mas?- pregunto al terminar  
-Podrias traerme algo de helado, no del industrial, del casero que tu haces  
-Claro  
-Con mani  
-Si – afirmo la chica poniendose de pie y saliendo de la habitación  
Casi llegando a la cocina sono la campanilla  
-Si?- pregunto al entrar  
-Tambien con cerezas y melocotones  
-Ok – sale de la habitación, pero a medio camino la campana  
-Algo mas?  
- Crema chantilly y trozos de galleta  
-No hay problema- sale y la campana suena nuevamente  
- Algo de sirope de fresas.. y arequipe, pero del casero  
- Como gustes – dijo entre dientes tratando de mantener su sonrisa y sale nuevamente, y la campanilla suena una vez mas  
- Hay lluvia de chocolate y coco rayado?  
- Si lo hay – dijo Tea tratando de aguantarse, trata de llegara de nuevo a la cocina y la campana otra vez suena  
-Sabes que, mejor un vaso de jugo .. con hielo, granizado, y no muy dulce

Tea rezaba porque Akire llegara pronto

Y habando del diablo, la enfermera realzaba en ese momento una mision detectivesca  
Tenia a los implicados en el crimen arrinconados en la sala de interrogatorio, sentados en la silla de tortura sonsacándoles la verdad  
No  
Estaba en la biblioteca, arrinconado a un chico bajito gordito y de lentes, que aterrorizado decido a hablar

-Fueron la señorita Kaede y Luna,. ellas dijeron que fuera a esa direccion con el disfraz de pato y le diera el regalo a ese sujeto

Cayendo de rodillas, suplicando

-Ya se lo dije todo, ahora por favor, devuelvame mi libro de Tolkien autografiado  
-Ya ya chillon – dijo con desprecio arrojandole el libro-, que ni fuera algo valioso, solo es un libro viejo y para colmo.. rayado, es que hay gente que no respeta los libros

Hasta ahí llegaba su investigación, las sospechosas no se hallaban en la ciudad y no tenia sus telefonos, por lo que tendria que esperar su regreso

Y las iba a matar

La semana paso volando, Seto estaba preocupado, notaba como cada vez mas Joey tomaba el impulso y seria inevitable el rompimiento  
El no podia permitir eso, no después de tanto terreno ganado

-Si solo lograra que ese se enterara – Reflexionaba Kaiba en voz alta-, si encontrara el momento perfecto  
-Hay una manera de lograr ese momento – dijo alguien desde la puerta-, pero necesitaremos la ayuda del otro sujeto que te asiste y todo parecera una terrible casualidad sin culpables, al menos ustedes dos no

Seto volteo y encaro a su interlocutor, se sorprendio de ver quien era, como es que se entero de ……

NA: El proximo capitulo  
Mas lemon Seto Joey y el rompimiento del año . y no solo me refiero a relaciones

A ver, adivinen quien es el personaje misterioso

Chaup  
Randa1


	20. Tonos de Grises

Tonos de Grises

Si algo aprendió bien no solo de Gozaburo Kaiba, si no antes de el, fue a defenderse tanto a el como a su hermano de lo que viniera

Era que una vez planeada una estrategia debía apegarse a ella sin titubear

La moralidad, las consideraciones venían para después, cuando el obstáculo fuese sorteado o la prueba superada

Y ahora, cuando uno de los objetivos mas importantes de su vida estaba debatiéndose, no le temblaría la mano y consideraría las implicaciones morales si a eso se refería

Que confió en esa personan ese instante?

Pues si

Que lo llevo a hacerlo?

Su sinceridad

Alex no era una persona muy abierta en cuanto a sus opiniones personales se refería, mas Seto tenia ese sexto sentido que le advertía cuando alguien ocultaba algo, cuando no le eran totalmente sinceros escondían algún sentimiento adverso a el

Pero fue sincero

Y con las cartas sobre la mesa hablaron frente a frente

-Porque quieres ayudarme? – pregunto Seto invitando a entrar a Alex a la oficina, este cerro la puerta tras de si-y lo mas importante, que es lo que dices saber de .. mis relaciones

-Se que sostienes un romance con Joseph Wheeler – contesto Alex en tanto se sentaba en lasilla cercana-, por supuesto a espaldas de su compañero actual. Se que de alguna manera conseguiste a alguien que te ayudase a alejarlo del pais por un tiempo, y si me equivoco en suponer, debe estar ligado al problema del juicio ya que en esa ausencia fue que tu y Joseph iniciaron su relacion… un contratiempo muy conveniente para ti.. demasiado, diria yo, y la unica persona que podria retrasar el tiempo que tu necesitabas era elaborado del escritor o alguien del juzgado, pero me decanto por el abogado ya que escuche a Joseph mencionar que vino de visita a Japon por sus vacaciones y al primero que contacto fue a su pareja.. un trato muy cordial entre cliente y abogado.. hasta ahora voy mal?

Y no sea que me aprecie de conocer a Joseph Wheeler, pero es el tipo de personas transparentes a las que aprendes a leer casi inmediatamente y por lo que veo, estas a un punto de ser despachado a la tierra de los ex .. lo que sea, y siendo Seto Kaiba – y tu fama te precede-,si de verdad te interesa ese sujeto no lo dejaras ir

-Digamos que conoces someramente algunas aristas de la información, que quieres que haga yo con eso, y porque dices que quieres ayudarme?

-Para mi seria sencillo decir porque somos primos y la sangre pesa y esas cursilerías de la familia y la solidaridad, pero yo no. Lo hago porque soy un hombre práctico y deseo hacerme rico, es una gran oportunidad ser socio del gran Seto Kaiba, siempre y cuando este tenga todos sus sentidos en lo que hace

Pero por ejemplo están estas relaciones de gastos,… te apuesto que apenas las has visto.. ocupado en otras cosas .. y las firmastes asi?. Que tal si fuese otro documento o hubiese una hoja oculta?

-Me estas acusando de ser negligente con MIS empresas?

Era una pregunta con dejo de advertencia, mas de uno en esa situación ya habria desaparecido de esa oficina, pero Alex le encaro

-Si, pero antes que decidas romperme la cara o algo mas, te invito a que reconozcas que si algun empleado actuara de esa manera serias el primero en botarlo .. que harias tu si vieses algún empleado actuando como tu lo has hecho?

Espero la reaccion, nadie le habia reprochado o hablado asi a Seto a no ser que fuese Gozaburo en persona, por lo que Alex se espero el chaparron estoicamente en la puerta

Seto rió de buena gana, degustaba encontrarse con gente con garra, mas aun si esta gente servia para proteger sus intereses

-Touche – dijo-, hablemos

La policia habia infructuosamente buscado al agresor del joven galeno del hospital Domino

Y como podria ser?

Nadie vio nada

Nadie escucho nada raro

Las camaras de seguridad estaban de puro adorno

Y el medico no recuerda nada, solo sintio el primer golpe y quedo fuera de combate, por lo que no tiene lamas minima idea de que camion lo atropello

Enemigos conocidos – o desconocidos-, no recordaba tener

Altercados en el trabajo no parecia ser

Asalto, su billetera estaba con todo lo de valor

Y que fuera algun paciente exaltado no era factible

Entonces?

Debido a la amnesia de Yugi, Yami estaba acariciando la idea de usar el rompecabezas o la llave del milenio para buscar en la mente de Yugi algun indicio que le de una luz al respecto ya que el ex faraón tenia sus propias teorias

Y todas coincidian que no fue ni tan al azar el ataque, y que sino hacia algo, ni este seria el ultimo, ni Yugi la unica victima

Y como para combatir a un pillo, nada era mejor que otro pillo, llamo por telefono a Tokio

Habia alguien con quien queria contactar y tal vez usar sus servicios

Pero si lo que pensaba era lo correcto, esa persona hasta era capaz de pagarle porque le asignara esa mision

Aprovechando la promocion del libro Seto organizo un pequeño viaje en el cual podria estar a solas con Joey un buen tiempo

Tiempo en el cual no tendria que contar las horas nio temer ser descubierto por alguien entrando a la habitación en mal momento

Justo lo que necesitaba

Ansiaba ese tiempo a solas con Joey y sabia que lo necesitaban en serio

Porque?

Porque Joey no era el unico que deseaba algo mas que simple sexo en una relacion, Seto tambien ansiaba un compañero con el cual compartir las cosas cotidianas de la vida

Revisaba los folletos turisticos de la ciudad de Pagano, el perfecto lugar

Nieve, una fogata y los dos solitos en una cabaña

Alex arreglo muy bien las presentaciones y consiguió la cabaña, todo de manera que no se relacionara ni con Seto ni con Joey y asi escapar al seguimiento de la prensa

-Señor Kaiba – dijo la secretaria desde el intercomunicador-, una llamada urgente desde su casa

- Pasala – dijo Seto sin dejar de mirar os folletos- hola – contesto

A medida que escuchaba lo que decia la otra persona al otro lado de la linea, su rostro se tenso y palidecio y dejo caer los folletos de golpe y se puso de pie

-Salgo para alla ahora mismo, y Mokuba – pregunto

-….

-Si hay noticias me avisan, ya voy saliendo y aviso a Alex

Minutos después entraron ambos primos como trombas a la mansión Kaiba, Mokuba y Nadeshiko estaba en la sala esperando noticias

-Como paso? – pregunto Seto

-No lo sabemos, la enfermera la dejo tomando el sol en el jardin como acostumbra pero al regresar ya no estaba

-Es mi culpa, si no hubiese inistido que me acompañases Moki – dijo Nade-, tal vez alguien hubiese estado aquí cuando…

-No es culpa de Nadie – dijo Alex-, no es la primera vez que sucede, ya en el hospital la abuela solia desaparecerse sin dejar rastro, cada vez que le sobreviene algun ataque a ella le da sencillamente por vagar, por eso es que lleva al cuello la placa de identificación , por si sucede nuevamente

-Es cierto Nade – le consolo Mokuba-, y tu no insististe, yo queria ir, finalmente se trata de la consulta de mis bebes – sonrio Mokuba acariciando el abultado vientre de Nadeshiko

Pasaron unos minutos, el sistema de seguridad entero de Kaiba corp llevaba en alerta roja buscando a la anciana desde que Mokuba dio la alarma

No contacto con sus tios, prefirio que Alex lo hiciera y el telefono de Jade estaba apagado

A la mansión llega entonces Joey después de enterarse de la noticia de la desaparición de la anciana en la oficina

Llega preguntando por Seto y este estaba en el estudio a la espera de noticias

Nadeshiko subio a descansar a instancias de Mokuba que estaba junto con Alex en el recibidor

Joey tenia lña suficiente confianza cpmo para entrar al despcho sin tocar, Seto estaba sentado en el sofa, meciendose los cabellos de desesperación y el telefono a un lado

-Seto – le susurro el rubio sentandose a su lado y posando una mano en su hombro en señal de solidaridad

Seto no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Joey hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, aferrandose a las solapas de su chaqueta y loro como un niño

-Tengo miedo Joey – decia en tanto lloraba-, no que hare si algo le sucede

Joey lo abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza en tanto lo mecia

-Descuida – decia-, todo estara bien, ella aparecera con bien

Sono el celular de Joey, vio en la pantalla quien era

Era Malcom

Pero en estos momento no considero prudente contestarle, Seto le necesitaba mas que nunca y apago el celular dejandolo al untado del sillon y abarazando a Seto

En el parque de Ciudad Domino se celebraba l festival anuañl de mascotas auspiciado por Ilusiones Indiustriales y Yami era uno de los invitados de honor

Y el egipcio no estaba de humor para celebraciones, mucho menos si Tezuka estaba presente, el señor soy muy amable acepto ser uno de los jueces de uno de los concursos. Casi estaba a punto de anunciar su retiro cuando entre la multitud vio a un grupo acercarse a la mesa de inscripciones para el concurso de disfraces de mascotas

Una de las personas de ese grupo era Jade, seguramete quienes les acompañaban eran sus amigas

No dijo nada, bajo de la tarima y se caerco al grupo, pero su aproximación se vio truncada cuando un enorme perro negro, que en un principio confundio con un lobo negro, se lanzo a ladrarle, y de no ser sostenido por la correo por s dueña, tal vez morderle

-Rex.. Quieto! – ordeno Kida durante el forcejeo, logrando instantes después entre ordenes y apaciguamientos logar que el animal se sentara a su lado- lamento lpo sucedido – trato de disculparse

-Creo que no le cai muy bien al cachorro – comento Yami viendo a Rex y manteniendo una saludable distancia del perrito, pero su disfraz esta comico – comento sinceramente

Rex se veia comico en verdad, la gente le miraba y reia,algunos divertidos, algunas chicas enternecidas por ver al perro disfrazado de hot dog gigante

-Tanto como para ganar? – pregunto Jade

-Posiblemente

-Eso solo lo pueden decidir los jueces – dijo Tezuka acercandose al grupo, es decir, yo- a Jade-, gusto en verte Jade

-Hola Mitsu

Mitsu, Jade, desde cuando esos dos se tuteaban?

-Tezuka, te recuerdo que esta prohibido para los jueces hablar con los concursantes ante de la prueba, podrian descalificarlas por tu culpa – a las chicas-, vamos y tomemonos algo mientras comienzan la prueba – a Tezuka-, y creo que te estan buscando – señalando a los organizadores del evento-, parece que la prueba de obediencia esta por comenzar

-Es verdad dijo Tezuka-, me disculpas Jade, te dejo en buena compañía, me tengo que ir

-Ojala para siempre – penso Yami, sonrio y se llevo a las chicas a tomarse algo

Rex tomaba un poco de agua y las chicas se sentaban en una de las mesas de camping del parque, Jade deposito la canasta que cargaba en la mesa y de ella se asomaron dos hociquitos rosados

-Y estos amiguitos quienes son? – pregunto Yami terminando de abrir la canasta y contemplando a los dos gatitos blancos que habia en ella

-Ese es Elian – contesto Jade-, el gatito de Kida y esta es Mosha, mi gatita

-Tienes una gatita, no lo sabia - rascando la cabecita de Mosha y Elian-, son lindos en verdad

-Te gustan los gatos? – pregunto Kida

-Mucho, de donde yo vengo los gatos son muy .. populares

-No sabia que te gustaban los gatos Yami – dijo Jade-, no tienes uno?

-No, el tiempo no me da para cuidar uno como se debe, cierto que tengo quien lo alimente y lo cuide, pero en que momento le daria la atencion y el cariño que requieren, son criaturitas muy sensibles al rechazo pese a la fama de independientes que tienen

-Es cierto – concordo Jade, en eso vocean llamando para el concurso de disfraces, las chicas se levantaron presurosas y se despidieron de Yami

-No es mejor que dejen a los gatitos conmigo, allí se sentiran algo amenazados con tantos perros extraños, con rex puede que tengan confianza y se sientan seguros, pero no con animales extraños y Jade, no podras ayudarla si ademas de sstener la cesta tienes que calmarlos

-Harias eso por nosotras? – pregunto Jade emocionada, hasta ahora es que habia caido en cuenta con ese problema-, no sera una molestia?

-Ninguna – dijo acercando la canasta hacia el- vaya que aquí las espero

- Ok gracias Yami – dijo Jade

-Gracias – dijo tambien Kida

Las chicas se alejaron junto con Rex a la zona de pruebas, Yami suspiro y dijo a los mininos en tanto acaricia la cabecita de uno de ellos

-Este es un avance al menos – hablo para si mismo en voz alta-, pero si yo.. por Ra! – exclamo descorazonado-, que estoy haciendo?

Los gatitos se vieron entre ellos, el chico les caia bien, pero se veia que le faltaba mucho

Seto se tranquilizo por fin, necesitaba eso, en verdad lo necesitaba mas de lo que penso

Nunca habia tenido alguien con quien desahogarse, alguna persona frente a la cual poder mostrar el miedo interno que podia llegar a sentir en determinado momento, y al hacerlo ahí con Joey, fue al contrario de lo que pensaba: Un momento incomodo que lo colocaria en una situación de in defección, llego a sentirse muy bien, casi liberado de un terrible peso

Y si, el problema aun persistia, pero hora le era mas facil poner sus pensamientos en claros y hasta ser optimista

Joey estaba con el tomando su mano, acompañandole

Podia contar con el

Y Joey nunca se sintio mas conectado con Seto que en esos momentos en los cuales le permitio echar un vistazo en sus miedos mas profundas honrandole con una confianza que ni a su hermano Mokuba habia dado

Comprobando lo que ya sabia

Seto Kaiba no era de acero, era una persona como cualquier otra

Con virtudes y defectos, con miedos y momentos de debilidad

Falible y capaz de necesitar

Y en ese momento le necesitaba y no lo dejaria

Las horas transcurrieron y no habia noticias de Nani, fue entonces que el telefono sono

Era Jade

Estaba con Yami en esos momentos, la abuela se aparecio en la parque y Yami la encontro, ahora se dirigian a casa y que no se preocuparan que estaba bien, algo confundida, pero bien

Llegarían como en una hora

Mas tranquilos, Seto se dio el lujo de pedirle a Joey hablar a solas en su estudio

Apenas entraron, Seto abrazo de nuevo a Joey, le beso y despacio cayeron el el sofa, pero las caricias no subian de tono, Seto solo queria abrazarlo y después de terminar con el beso, solo lo abrazo y dijo:

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, gracias por estar cuando mas te necesitaba

Estuvieron asi hasta que les avisaron que Jade estaba llegando

Para Joey ese momento, esa tarde con Seto fue mas significativa que todos sus encuentros anteriores

Y en ese tiempo que estuvo recostado solamente abrazado al castaño, se sintio mas conectado a el que en cualquier otro instante en la cama compartido

Se sintio parte importante de la vida de Seto

Y mas crucial aun

Este no temia demostrarselo

Si antes Joey estaba confundido, ahora era peor, no solo eran los sentimientos de Malcom los que estaban en juego

Eran los de Seto también, y para completar el pastel los suyos propios de paso

Sea la decisión que el tomase – porque sabia que tenia que tomar una-, alguien que amaba saldria herido, y mejor era decidirse antes que el daño provocado sea mayor

Solo esperaba que tuviese el valor de decidirse, ya que invariablemente el miedo que radicaba e el era que no importa por quien se decida

Le doleria el sufrimiento de la otra persona .. sufriria tambien por ella y le perderia en definitiva

En un mundo en que no todo es blanco y negro

Cuanto daño pueden causar los tonos de grises

N/A: Me tarde, me tarde, y esto se alargo, pero es necesario el preámbulo el rompimiento del descubrimiento del triangulo, el preámbulo de la definición de Yami y l preámbulo del cierre de la relacion de Tea .. ah, y viene parto, viene parto y Moki sera un orgulloso papa

Nota, prepárense, en los próximos capítulos aparecerá un personaje homo fóbico así que INSULTOS QUE LEAN, no se me ofendan mucho quienes se incomoden con ellos que los pongo por trama, no porque piensen que son verdad o este de acuerdo con ellos

Y viene un lemon.. que pa ke lesh cuento

De Seto y Joey por supuesto

Nos vemos

Chaup

Randa1


End file.
